Jasper is a Cool Dad
by MadManMaddox
Summary: Jasper has had this moment as a dream of his for a long time. He will finally be able to adopt and raise a child with David, a child that David happened to first meet at summer camp, a kid who isn't as enthusiastic about the family life as he is. A story where Jasper didn't die and he and David grew up together, became a couple and adopted Max.
1. First Meeting

Many thanks to Rythana, Just For One, and OrangeAxolotl for being my betas :)

* * *

Jasper was pacing back and forth in the living room with nervous excitement, glancing at the front door every so often. He could hardly contain his anticipation.

He and David had done all the work required of them to be able to foster a child before summer had started. Jasper and David both agreed that they were willing and able to take care of one. They had talked about it before, a couple of years ago, but neither of them felt that were stable enough to handle a child at the time. However, starting this year, both he and David were finally in the spot they wanted to be in to raise a child together, with better-paying jobs and a more accommodating home in their new apartment.

Today, he and David would truly start their first day as parents! About a fortnight ago, near the end of his summer job at Camp Campbell, David had given him the news that one of his campers under his care was in dire need of a home, due to his neglectful parents.

When David had called and talked to him about his plans to gain custody, Jasper had readily agreed. David had managed to secure the child for fostering for the time being. Adoption was a likely possibility later on.

The child they would be taking into their care was a ten-year-old boy named "Max." Max had confided in David about the state of his home life after the boy's parents failed to show up for parent's day. According to David, Max was adamant that they wouldn't even show up to pick him up at the end of camp because they used the camp to get rid of him.

David had tried to get in contact with Max's parents himself but was completely unable to get a hold of them, and so far, they had eluded the search of child services and law enforcement as well.

Camp Campbell has always been a subject of disagreement between David and Jasper. David loved the camp with every fibre of his being and Jasper… thought the place was a bit of a shithole. When Jasper was a camper himself, he too had a similar sentiment, but due to certain circumstances, he had become disillusioned with the camp. Around that time David stopped hating the place and became the model camper Jasper once was, funnily enough.

Jasper felt he was completely fair in his assessment considering he had his award taken off him for using his goddamn light up shoes, which saved his life from being mauled by bears. The scars on his chest from that encounter remain to this day.

So, the overall shittiness of the camp obviously made it popular for parents to dump unwanted children onto it, or at the very least, popular for parents who have no idea how terrible the place is. Jasper just wished the place would get shut down and spare kids from experiencing it.

The only downside of that would be that David would be heartbroken, and Jasper hated to see him cry. David always looked stunning with his signature smile. It was part of the reason he loved him, David always had a contagious level of cheer and joy to him that never failed to leave Jasper smiling with elation as well.

Taking another anxious glance at the door, during possibly his hundredth lap from one side of the room to the other, Jasper wondered how it was going to go. Especially this year, he often loved to daydream about being a dad.

He imagined he'd be the "cool dad". He'd play soccer with his son, go to the arcade with him, watch the latest big blockbuster action movie with him, or get up to friendly mischief with his this while David reigns the two of them in with a knowing smile with his hands on his hips. Jasper snorts at this image, all very cliché tv show family stuff, kind of like him and his parents when he was a kid. He smiled fondly at the memory.

Not that David wouldn't be a cool dad, of course, he loved that sort of stuff too. It's just that his boyfriend was a bit more of a stickler for the rules.

Jasper heard muffled voices outside. He immediately stopped pacing, his gaze snapping to the front door as he listened attentively. Jasper reminds himself of David's warnings about Max's various quirks.

Max apparently has a foul mouth, a tendency towards mischief, a cynical outlook, a rude behaviour, and trust issues, especially towards adults.

He wrung his hands apprehensively, Jasper wasn't overly familiar with how to interact with someone like that. David had said that the young boy had been hostile towards him when they first met but had warmed up considerably despite not wishing to show it.

However, Jasper was determined to be a good dad. He straightened up, put on a confident and welcoming smile, and awaited company as the sounds grew less muffled and more intelligible.

He could hear David using his lecture voice, "-Remember to be nice to Jasper, he's excited to meet you, Max."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you've already fucking said this like ten times," replied an irritable voice, this clearly being the foul-mouthed Max.

Jasper could hear the clattering of keys as David began to open the door. He quickly and eagerly stepped forward, turned the doorknob, and opened the door to reveal the pleasantly surprised freckle-faced David with his familiar red hair bright in the dim corridor.

"Hey Davey!" Jasper greeted him happily with a big grin, stepping forward to pull David in for a tight hug before he could reply. After a second, David quickly reciprocated. Jasper released him after a few seconds and stepped back while placing his hands on the other man's shoulders. "I've missed you!"

David smiled brightly. "I've missed you too, Jas," he responded joyfully and stepped forward while tipping his head forward. Jasper did the same and met him in a kiss.

The sound of something slamming on the couch behind him made him pull away and turn around to see a young boy with tan skin, bright green eyes and a mop of unruly hair sitting on the sofa with an uninterested stare fixed on the two of them. This boy was clearly the often-talked-about Max.

Next to Max, he had his suitcase, which he had managed to pull through the door and across the room without Jasper noticing. "Oh no, continue. As if I give a shit," he stated in a snarky voice.

Jasper swallowed nervously and put on the kindest smile he could and walked over to the boy. When he reached the couch, he bent down to Max's height.

"Hey, Max, I'm Jasper! It's absolutely radical to finally meet you," he said enthusiastically, and after a second he decided to put out his hand to Max for a hospitable handshake.

Max glanced down at his hand with an unimpressed frown. "Nobody says radical anymore. We're in the twenty-first century now, get with the program," he uttered in total deadpan. Jasper's smile twitched and he dropped his hand.

"Well kiddo some of us love the old lingo," he countered with some amusement. David slid into view with a slight frown.

"Now, Max, remember what we agreed upon," the counsellor said in a slightly stern tone. The boy stared blankly at David, who returned with a stare of his own, albeit now with a cheery smile. After several moments, the staring contest ended, and Max returned his gaze to Jasper with a somewhat dramatic sigh.

"Hello, Jasper, my name is Max. I'll be the little bastard that will be living here now," Max proclaimed with feigned liveliness.

The way David's smile broadened told him that this was likely the best he could hope for at this time. Jasper decided he'd take what he could get.

"So! How about I show you your new room, hey, little dude?" he pronounced with great gusto. "I made sure to have it all set up once I heard the news."

"Yeah, that's right, Max! Let's go see your new room, huh?" he said with similar glee.

Max hopped off the couch with a huff and grabbed his suitcase to follow the two men as they lead him to his new room with uncontained relish.

As they approached the room, Jasper stepped forward and pushed the door open and gestured towards the room with a wave. "And here we are Max, your new room!"

Max traipsed in with his belongings and did a quick scan of the room. The bedroom was quite plain with a bed in the middle of the room, a bedside table and a cupboard to put his clothes in. David had said that he wanted Max to be able to give his own personal touch to the room, which Jasper found very appealing.

"Alright, you can stop fucking hovering I can unpack by myself," Max enunciated impatiently. David nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Max, have fun getting the hang of your new room!"

"Yup, lots of fun putting clothes away," the boy sarcastically replied.

The two men stepped outside to move towards the living room, behind them the sound of a door closing shut was heard.

When they reached the living room, David turned towards Jasper and rested his head on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper wrapped his arms around him as he did so.

"Sorry 'bout that, Jasper," David said apologetically. "He can be a bit rude towards people, especially adults. He gave me and Gwen quite the workout this summer. I kinda already gave up on correcting his language for now," he continued with a small laugh. "We can try and work on that again later."

Jasper was quick to respond, "Hey, hey, hey, I totally understand, Davey. It ain't your fault his parents were crappy." He gave a small smile. "All we can do now is be the good parents he needs."

David glanced at him with a small smile. "Thanks again for letting me take him in, Jas." Jasper gave a big smile.

"As I've told you, I'm really excited to be a dad. It makes me upset that a kid that young could have such terrible parents, but I'm happy we can be there for the little guy now." David nodded slightly with his trademark smile.

"Well I'm going to go get dinner ready, it's getting late and I'm sure Max is hungry after our drive here." David stepped out of his boyfriend's arms and moved towards the kitchen.

Jasper grinned, it would be the first dinner they will have as a family. Jasper loved the sound of that, a family.


	2. Dinner as a Family

"So, you seriously lost this bet with that Nazi-like Wood Scout camp by criticising this kid, saying his costume was made of pine instead of birch!?" Jasper asked with unrestrained laughter. David looked somewhat shamefaced.

After David started cooking pasta for the three of them, David had begun telling him about the eventful summer he had. The enthusiastic camp counsellor usually had some interesting stories to tell about his summer job, but this summer seems to be the most memorable one yet, especially due to his little rivalry with Max.

David hadn't called it a rivalry but it was obvious to Jasper that there was a conflict in worldviews there. David's absolute love for everything Camp Campbell and a happy outlook on life starkly compared to Max's hatred for everything the camp stood for and his far more cynical view of life.

But it was clear that Max had softened over the period of his time there. The kid clearly wasn't used to having close friends and adults giving a single shit about him.

"Oh haha," the camp counsellor replied, letting out a chuckle himself, "In hindsight, it was a bit funny, the whole camp has a little problem with restraining themselves from doing a little bullying yet I'm the one that messes it all up." Jasper nodded, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. David turned back to the pasta to check its progress.

"Hey, looks like it's all good to go, I'm going to serve up, can you go get Max? He's probably quite hungry." David requested. Jasper smiled and gave a nod. He made his way out of the kitchen to the young boy's room and knocked a couple of times. After a few moments, the door opened. The boy's face shifted into view and he peered up at the man suspiciously.

"What?"

"Dinner's ready kiddo! We're having pasta tonight," Jasper explained with a smile. Max opened the door and wordlessly pushed past Jasper as he made his way to the kitchen.

"So, do you like your new room, Max?" asked Jasper with some anticipation as he walked alongside Max.

"S'fine," Max responded disinterestedly without even looking at the dirty blonde following next to him.

"Cool," replied Jasper, he supposed it was a silly question to ask, they hadn't yet done anything to change up the room to how the kid would like it yet.

They both took a seat at the small dining table David bought a week before he left to go to his summer job. It had four seats, two across from the others. Jasper went to take his place at the nearest seat to him at the table.

Max's eyes flickered to his choice of seating and deliberately went to the chair furthest from the man, Jasper pretended not to notice this.

"Well, here we go you two! A delicious home cooked meal for us to eat!" David announced with much vigour, as he placed the bowls of pasta in front of Max and Jasper, then taking the seat that faced Max next to his boyfriend.

It was subtle but Max's eyes lit up as he got a smell of tonight's dinner. Jasper gave a small smile at this, David has always been a good cook.

Max heaped some pasta onto his fork and shovelled it into his mouth with some enthusiasm. For some reason Jasper expected he wouldn't have an appetite despite what David said, Max was clearly hungrier than he thought.

David gave a wide smile at this and tilted his head in the boy's direction. "So, you like my cooking I'm guessing Max? I told you I have a talent for making good food," said David with some pride.

Max responded to this by rolling his eyes. "Shut up, David. Anything would be preferable to the slop we had to eat at fuckin' Campbell," Max said insistently.

David hummed lazily at this."I suppose it's nice to have some good home-cooked food, after our time at camp," the David said in agreement.

Max's head snapped up and he put on a victorious smirk. "Aha! So, you admit that the food that the weird old man made was shit!" Max declared triumphantly. It was the first time Jasper had seen him smile or speak in a way that wasn't a bored or disinterested tone. David's eyes widened in response and his smile dropped slightly.

David quickly began to reply, to start a lecture, "What? Our good quartermaster prepares all his food with love for the-". Max cut him off.

"That's not a denial of shittiness David! Just cos you think the old man does anything out of the 'kindness of his heart' doesn't mean it ain't shit!" Max retorted in delight. The camp counsellor seemed at loss for words.

"Well, uh, you see-" he fumbled, "I guess the quartermaster does need to touch up on his skills as a chef just a bit." Max grinned. "Okay, maybe more than a bit," David relented.

"Case closed, the old man is a shit chef!" Max finished victoriously with a wide grin.

Jasper burst out laughing, he supposed this was just a taste of the rivalry that the counsellor and the boy shared throughout their time at summer camp. David gave a sheepish smile at Jasper.

"So, Max-," Jasper began heartily as he turned to look at the boy, but stopped as he saw in place of his playful demeanour he just displayed was the mask of pure indifference he usually had.

He was staring at Jasper with his eyes narrowed, perhaps just remembering he was at the table as well. Jasper's mood diminished somewhat. He then glanced at David for reassurance, who gave a supportive nod, before deciding to continue with confidence.

"So, Max, what sort of adventures did you get up to with your friends? Nikki and Neil, their names were, right?" Max gave an utterly apathetic stare at him.

"David told you all about them, didn't he?" he mumbled, "He was there for most of them."

Jasper stayed determined and continued, "Well, what about the times when he wasn't there? And it's also good to hear about it from other people!" He smiled encouragingly at Max.

"I'm hungry, I'd rather eat," Max stated in a neutral tone. Jasper's smile fell somewhat.

"Well, maybe another time huh?"

"Whatever," replied Max as he stared down at his pasta as he ate. Jasper's smile slowly slid off his face; he supposed that was the end of that then. David squeezed Jasper's knee and gave him a sympathetic look as they continued eating.

* * *

Once they all finished, the two new parents had cleaned up and washed the dishes while Max went off to get ready for bed.

David turned to Jasper with an unsure frown. "It's pretty likely Max will fight us on going to bed at the right time, he was always a pretty disobedient kid."

However, despite David's worry, it seemed Max had little interest in going much longer without sleep, especially in an actual bed inside an actual building rather than a tent.

Once the couple finished doing the dishes they headed towards the hall where the bedrooms were. On the way there, David headed over to Max's room and peeked his head in. "Good night buddy," he said affectionately.

After a few seconds, Max mumbled a quick, "Night." Jasper came to a stop behind David, stood on his toes and placed his chin on David's shoulder to look into Max's room. He was snuggled up under the blankets wearing a yellow shirt.

If he wasn't mistaken, it was the Camp Campbell uniform. Did he really not have anything else to wear? They would have to rectify that.

Max had turned around shortly after Jasper peaked in while wrapping his arms around something under the blanket, but the man was unable to see what it was. "Good night, kiddo," he said warmly.

Max acknowledged this with a short grunt without turning around. Jasper preferred to think of it as the boy being overcome with tiredness.

David flicked the switch off in the boy's room. Then he grabbed Jasper's hand and made his way to their room with his boyfriend in tow. They both quickly undressed and got into their pyjamas, and then settled into bed for the night.

As soon as Jasper had gotten under the blanket, David wrapped his arms around Jasper from behind and pulled him against his chest. Tonight, it seemed David wanted to be the big spoon, Jasper noted with a smile.

"Missed this so much, I love you so much," David whispered into his ear. Jasper felt complete and total happiness overcome him as David's words soothed him.

"Right back at you, Davey. I love you. I missed having you here. I miss you every summer," he replied lovingly. Placing his hand on the back of one of David's hands. The other man hummed in contentment.

Jasper smiled peacefully.

Some rather insidious thoughts curled into his mind against his will however. "I don't think Max likes me."

David gasped. "Hey, don't take it the wrong way, trust me he's terrible with new people, especially adults, he'll come around," his boyfriend quickly reassured.

Jasper suddenly felt guilty and very stupid. Max came from a terrible background, he shouldn't judge him for how he acts, especially the first time they meet. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's just me whining. I was so excited for this, I wasn't expecting a child with a history like Max has," Jasper quickly reassured David, "I'm sure we'll be getting along soon enough, I know it."

David chuckled and his warm breath tickled his ear. "You are so right, Jas. You're the most charming person I know. Max will warm up to you, he just needs time," David said firmly. "Hey, I know it's your day off tomorrow, and I have to go the school for teacher business and to get Max signed up for his first semester at his new school. The two of you can spend the day getting to know each other!"

Jasper smiled, with renewed confidence. He was sure he'd be able to get some positive quality time with Max tomorrow. After all, they had to have something in common. "Can't wait, bet we'll hit it off tomorrow," he stated solemnly. He then gave a tiny smile. "Good night, Davey, and welcome back."

"Good night, Jas. It's good to be back," murmured David. Jasper then drifted off to sleep in the other man's loving embrace.


	3. Father and Son Bonding

Jasper's eyes opened slowly as he woke; he could hear muffled voices outside his room. He slowly rolled over to peer at David's side of the bed and found it empty.

Even after coming back from summer camp and a several hours drive, David still manages to wake up before him. David had always been a morning person, unlike Jasper who preferred to sleep in as much as possible.

Jasper pulled himself out of bed and went to the bedroom door to investigate the voices. When he opened the door, he was assaulted with a delicious scent of sweet cooking.

Jasper deduced, with a lick of his lips, that David was making pancakes, one of his specialties. He also caught the tail end of a conversation as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Maybe you'll meet them again at camp next year?" said David in a reassuring tone.

"Oh god, you're already thinking of next year's summer camp, kill me now," Max answered with a groan.

"I know you enjoyed camp more than you admit, especially with Nikki and Neil." As the kitchen came into view, Jasper could see David in front of the stove and Max seated at the dining table staring at his former camp counsellor.

"It's not like I can convince you otherwise."

Jasper gave a small chuckle at their banter. "Hey home skillets, what's cooking?" Jasper greeted cheerfully.

"What did you just call me?" Max questioned in confused annoyance.

David looked over his shoulder with a sunny smile. "Good morning, Jasper!" he greeted in an upbeat voice. "Max and I have just about finished making some delicious apple and cinnamon pancakes."

"All I did was stir the bowl, David," Max corrected in deadpan.

David raised his finger with a smile, "Which is an important part of the cooking process!" he insisted, "And besides it's just super that you're helping out in the kitchen Max."

Max simply stared at him blankly.

"Right," he replied with disinterest, stretching out the word.

Jasper smiled in amusement. "So, did you both sleep well?" he questioned.

"Yep, sure did Jas! I haven't slept so well since leaving home," David responded passionately.

"Sure beats the shitty tents we had to use all summer," Max retorted with a small glare at David.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "I definitely remember that sleeping in those tents wasn't as good as beds, that's for sure," he recalls. David had finished transporting the pancakes onto the places and handed Max a plate to eat. He then grabbed two more plates and walked over to where Jasper was situated to hand him his serving.

As David bent down to hand Jasper his plate he leaned in for a quick kiss. "I've definitely missed your awesome cooking." David beamed and returned the kiss with eagerness.

"Oh, you flatter me as always," David spoke delightedly as he went to take a seat next to his boyfriend. Jasper's eyebrows rose, and he grinned.

"Flattery? Hah, as if you need it when you cook so well! I come backed with facts," he enunciated with a wide grin. "Even Max has loves your cooking." The subject of the conversation paused in his eating to send a small glare their way, but it was hardly antagonistic.

"Well, I do try my best!" David explained with sparkling eyes. "Oh, by the way, Max!" he spoke suddenly, as he turned to face the boy in question. "As you know I'm a teacher when I'm not working at Camp Campbell so I will be going down to the school to sort out my business for the rest of this year. And, as we discussed, we will be enrolling you into the school here for your education," he said enthusiastically with a fist pump. "Jasper has the day off, so you two can spend the day getting to know each other," he finished cheerily.

Jasper gave Max a friendly smile, "That's right, Max. Today will be absolutely tubular!" Max's eyes slid over to him as he said this, looking nowhere near as enthusiastic as his two new parents were. Jasper had already decided that this was his usual expression and tried not to take it to heart.

"Okay," Max said blandly, before dropping his eyes to his pancakes to continue eating.

* * *

"Alright you two, have fun! I'll be back later today!" David announced with a cheerful wave, and he turned to close the front door behind him leaving just Jasper and Max in the apartment by themselves.

Jasper had already decided on a course of action: he was going to ask his new son to come play soccer with him. Jasper loved soccer! He always wanted to play soccer with his own child, just like his dad did with him. He grabbed the soccer ball from under the table by the front door and turned to Max with a radiant smile.

"Okay, Max, how about we do some father-son bonding over a game of soccer, it's a real easy game to learn, trust me!" He asked eagerly.

The boy addressed him with an unimpressed frown, "I'm pretty sure I'd rather hurl myself from that window over there," he said while pointing to a window across the room, "than play fucking soccer."

Jaspers good mood evaporated in disappointment. How silly of him, Max wouldn't want to pay a new sport with him right now, he'd have to compromise with Max's favourite sport instead first. He recovered quickly with a smile. "Alright Max, what's your favourite sport then? We can play that instead!".

"I have no favourite sport because sports fucking sucks," Max said matter-of-factly with narrowed eyes.

"What? Everybody loves sports!" Jasper insisted with an uneasy smile. Max rolled his eyes in response.

"That's bullshit and you fucking know it," Max sneered. Jasper wilted in response and placed the ball back where he got it.

"Alright, what did you want to do then?" he asked quizzically, hoping for a better response.

"David said I could play the PlayStation you guys have," Max said glancing in the direction of the TV.

"Alright, I'll go set it up," Jasper said smiling again.

* * *

Once Jasper had finished setting up the gaming console and showing Max how to change games, he then turned to the boy.

"Alright Max, what multiplayer game did you want to play together? Fort Crushers is awesome fun!" He questioned with a grin. Max turned to regard him with a blank stare.

"Is there a game I can just play by myself?" he asked blandly.

Jasper frowned, "Uhh… Sure there's a few here, you know-," he gestured towards the games with a point of his thumb, "-how to do it right?" he asked with no small amount of disappointment.

Max waved his hand at him dismissively, "Yup, I can handle it from here." Max went and grabbed one of the games, a single-player adventure game Jasper had beaten a month ago, and started setting up the game.

Jasper chewed the inside of his cheek, somewhat self-conscious. The game was a bit confusing at parts, maybe he could help Max through it. "You might have trouble figuring some things in the game, want me to help?" Max glanced at him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine on my own," he replied assuredly as he grabbed a controller.

"Are you sure you'll be able to-," Jasper began to ask.

"I said I'd be fine, Jesus!" Max snapped irritably. Jasper flinched as the boy suddenly shouted. "I guess that's why you and David like each other so much, so determined to force yourselves on other people when you're not wanted," he ranted.

Jasper shifted nervously on the spot, "Alright, I guess I'll... leave you to it then," the man mumbled in disappointment. Max gave a short grunt in acknowledgement and then went to sit down.

Jasper then left to go to this room in defeat.

* * *

After the debacle with Max, Jasper decided to go read a book he'd picked up recently, trying to stop the feeling of hurt he felt from what happened. Then suddenly he heard shouting from the front room.

"FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Jasper heard the boy shout. The man couldn't help his curiosity and got up to investigate.

When he reached the front room where Max was playing the game, he saw that Max was up to a particularly obnoxious boss he'd taken ages to beat due to having a convoluted weakness. Jasper had a similar reaction to the boss as Max. Jasper stepped forward with some renewed confidence at the opportunity.

"You know you can reveal his weak spot by smashing the side of him with the Millennium hammer you got from chapter two, then boosting up to his stomach and stabbing him there?" Jasper questioned helpfully.

Max paused the game and turned his head to look at him, "What?" he asked irritably.

"The Millennium hammer from chapter two," Jasper repeated, moving to stand next to where Max was seated.

Max had a look of annoyed confusion. "What? But I haven't had to use it in ages, and they didn't give any hint or anything!" Max explained with no small amount of irritation.

Jasper gave a small smile. "Yeah this game is off the heezy, but it has a few stupid parts here and there, like not explaining to use the Millennium hammer for this fight," he finished, sitting next to Max.

Max narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man for a second before unpausing. Max did as he said, and the boss' weak spot revealed itself. The character on the screen went for the big hit and took of a tonne of damage off the boss.

Max's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh wow it's that easy, fucking seriously?" the ten-year-old exclaimed in astonishment, "This game has been pretty cool so far, but that was shitty."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah it's a shitty moment, but I love the game too much to let it affect my good opinion of the game."

Max's stared at the man with his eyes widened somewhat, probably because he thought Jasper adhered to the 'rule of no bad language' like David before now. He stopped staring a second later and turned back to his game to concentrate.

After a minute, he glanced at Jasper, "Thanks or whatever," Max mumbled quickly, before returning to his game.

Jasper smiled brightly. "That's all right, little man." He continued to sit and watch Max play through the game. It wasn't what he had in mind for today at all. It was a small victory, but he'd take it. It was progress at least.


	4. Muffins and Childhood Memories

Jasper had been sitting down watching Max play for a few hours now while giving small pieces of advice here and there when he heard the front door open. He looked up to see David walk in with some files in one hand and a brown paper back in the other. Jasper grinned and stood up with a stretch and went over to greet David.

"Hey, Davey, you've been gone a while," he said amiably, "how did it go?"

David gave a cheery smile. "Well after I sorted out the work I missed while I was gone, I got Max's school situation sorted out." He peered around Jasper to look at Max where he was playing games. "You'll be happy to know you can start in two days time with the rest of the students with no concerns!"

Max stared at him with blandly. "Hurray, I'm so excited," he declared with false cheer.

David pouted slightly. "But you won't be in my class, unfortunately." He gave a small smile, "It would have been fun to be your teacher!" he stated with slight longing.

Max smirked. "Deal with you at home and school? No thanks, I bet you're like you were at camp when you teach." He quirked his head while rubbing his chin with his hand. "And you've been less annoying since we've left camp."

"I do miss camp," David stated wistfully. He then gave a wide grin. "But not only is your education sorted but I also come bearing gifts!" Max and Jasper looked at him curiously. He walked over to the dining table and placed the paper bag on top and pulled out three muffins. "Muffins!" he announced cheerfully.

Max paused his game and jumped up to walk over to investigate. Jasper wandered over to look over David's shoulder.

"I got a triple chocolate muffin for Max," he stated cheerily, handing the muffin in question to the boy.

"Thanks," said Max taking the muffin from David's hands with a tiny smile.

"A butterscotch and coconut muffin for Jasper," he said as he turned around to pass the treat to Jasper.

"Thanks, babe, I love these. They taste radical!" Jasper he stated appreciatively, pecking David on the lips and taking the offered muffin.

"And an apple and cinnamon muffin for me," David finished, looking down at the last muffin while licking his lips. "Anyways, how was it today with you and Max?" he asked with interest.

Jasper took a bite out of his muffin while scanning his eyes across the ceiling for a second, wondering what to say. "We spent the day chillin' on the couch while Max played that game I bought while you were gone, 'Millennium Heroes'," he explained with his voice muffled by the mouthful of muffin in his mouth.

David tilted his head with a small smile and put one hand on his hip and lightly tapped Jasper on his cheek. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Jasper swallowed the food he'd been chewing on. He smirked in amusement "Hey lay off, it's my muffin, I'll eat it how I like!" he stated in mock annoyance. "And you-" he reached over to tickle David under his arm where he knew he was most vulnerable. "-Eat yours your way!"

David reacted immediately, letting out a shriek and darting away. "No! No tickling! That's no fair!" he yelled in a fit of giggles.

"It's totally fair, Davey," he said mischievously with a grin while waving his fingers at him. He then preceded to take another mouthful of muffin. He placed a finger on his chin in thought. "Y'know, Max kinda reminds me of you when we were at camp together back in the day."

"I resent that immensely," Max spoke up from the couch, where he was playing his game again, a half-eaten muffin laying next to him.

"It's true though," Jasper insisted as he glanced at the boy. "David used to hate camp, thought it was a waste of time, hated everything about it. The activities, sleeping in the tents, even the nature around him!" the man said chuckling.

"Well, that was before I was enlightened by the wonders of Camp Campbell!" David claimed proudly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"The wonders, uh huh, right. I used to think that camp was good too, but that place sucks for real, Davey," Jasper stated, frowning slightly. He'd get nowhere with this old argument he knew it, David's faith in Cameron Campbell and his camp was unshakeable, not that he wanted to have this argument again.

Max turned to stare at Jasper with widened eyes. "You hate the camp too? I thought being a lover of everything related to the camp would be a prerequisite to being in a relationship with David," he said in surprise. He then turned to face the redhead. "What? That doesn't bother you at all, camp man?"

David smiled fondly and placed his hand on the side of Jasper's face. The blonde nuzzled into it with a warm smile. "Despite what you believe, Max, I do think there's more to life than the camp. Just because Jasper doesn't love the camp doesn't mean I could ever not love him."

"Never thought I'd see the day I would hear you say there was more to life than that fucking camp," Max said thoughtfully. He then glared at them and made a gagging sound. "But whatever, go be sappy somewhere else." He said dismissively, as he returned to the game he was playing.

David dropped his hand and turned to Max with a knowing smile. "I know one day you'll know what I mean Max," he spoke wholeheartedly.

Max snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure," he stated mockingly without turning from his game.

Jasper gave a huge grin. "I remember when you didn't always think that!" he proclaimed to his boyfriend. "I remember when you called me things like complete idiot, a total square, or fucking tree hugging hippy dumbass." David's eyes widened and he blushed bright red in response.

That made Max turn away from his game. "Did he really? When he told me his stupid story of when he started loving camp he just used words like dang, hooey or-oh, of course," he said, flabbergasted, before suddenly returning to his usual apathetic tone. "David fucking censored himself." He went back to this game again. "I still can't imagine him saying any of that though."

Jasper cocked his head in mild surprise. "He told you that whacked story huh? The story where I was almost mauled to death by bears, a moment that was quite-" He traced a finger down his shirt where one of the scars from the bear attack lay hidden. "-Traumatic for me?" Staring at David with a questioning look.

When he and David went on an expedition into the woods with the founder, Cameron Campbell, Jasper fell off a cliff, narrowly avoiding serious injuries. Jasper still remembers the moment clearly. Then it got so much worse when the bears came and dragged him away. If David and Campbell hadn't found him and rescued him so soon, he shudders to think what would have happened.

David spluttered. "I just wanted to explain to the kids how I started loving Camp Campbell. I don't think it was good you almost died or, or-," he spoke rapidly.

Jasper punched David's shoulder lightly, chuckling. "Hey, it doesn't bother me at all, 'kay? You can tell that story all you like." He crossed his arms and smiled in a placating manner. "I've gotten over that, I'm still terrified of bears but it's not like I have the nightmares anymore." David frowned in concern. "Hey, come on Davey, lighten up it's fiiiiine."

David still looked somewhat unconvinced. "Alright, Jas," he relented.

Jasper turned his head to Max. "We had become friends before the event even happened, but Davey's sudden love of camping made him understanding of the stuff I used to preach before the-" Jasper glanced at David with a smirk, "event, so we were even closer after that. Not to mention we happened to live pretty close to each other coincidentally, so we became inseparable ever since," the blonde recalls fondly. "Hilariously enough, we never ended up agreeing on our opinion of the camp, considering we switched views of that place at the same time."

The two men stood in silence for a minute, remembering their time as kids when David suddenly spoke up. "Oh, we need to get things for Max's first day of school! Like a new school bag and pencils!" he exclaimed. "You have tomorrow off as well right Jas?" he asked.

"I do actually, what's the dillio, Davey?" he replied, tilting his head.

David raised a finger into the air. "The three of us could head into town to do some much-needed shopping for school supplies, and show Max around too." He gestured at the boy with a wave. "What do you think Jas?"

Jasper smiled brightly. "I think that sounds tight," he replied. "What about you, Max?" he asked, turning to the boy.

"You guys are the 'adults', you tell me," he said disinterestedly, concentrating on his game.

David grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Well, it looks like we're going into town tomorrow!" he announced excitedly, before taking a big bite of his muffin.


	5. I Prefer Stairs

Jasper finished drying his hands with the dish towel and placed it onto the kitchen towel rack. He and David had just finished washing and drying the dishes from eating breakfast this morning and were about to head out to town to show Max around and get him prepared for school.

The two men also intended to buy some extra clothes and a new pair of shoes for Max as well. The shoes he had now were far from being in the best condition, probably due to being subjected to a lot of stress during his time at camp.

Jasper looked over past the kitchen bench to see David staring down at Max, who was seated on the couch with an expression that was a mix of tiredness and boredom.

"Are you all ready to go, Max?" David questioned with a slight smile. "We have so much to do today to prepare you for your first day at school," he explained eagerly. "Aren't you excited?" Jasper snorted in amusement, David had to know that Max wouldn't be eager at all for school.

As predicted, Max groaned. "I'm not sure what's worse, fucking school or goddamned camp," wondering aloud with some trepidation. "Teachers always fucking hate me. And the feeling is mutual, that's for fucking certain."

"Now, now, Max. School can be fun! You just have to willing and eager to learn," David said reassuringly with a small smile, ruffling Max's dark hair fondly.

Max leaned away from his hand with a look of slight annoyance until David lifted his hand. "Pretty sure those type of people get the shit kicked out of them for being fucking nerds." He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"People that do that are just plain bullies, Max. You should tell the teacher if you see that sort of behaviour," David stated with a concerned frown.

Max looked hardly impressed at this advice. Jasper had to agree. As far as he could remember, kids who were enthusiastic about school and snitched on others were not very popular at all. The man leaned towards them on his folded arms over the kitchen bench.

"It's alright to tell on others who are bullying, Max. It's what you're supposed to do. Just make sure that they don't know it was you that ratted them out," he offered with a slight smile.

Max turned his head to give a look of annoyance in response. "Pretty sure kids are smarter than you think, hippy man. They'll figure it out eventually and those that tell on others will be on their shit list," he rebuked.

Jasper looked the boy with some disbelief. 'Hippy man'? He hadn't been called that since he was Max's age. Granted, he did love nature. Going camping with David was one of his favourite pastimes, but he was hardly a hippy. He smirked with amusement, he supposed he got it from the stories he and David have told.

"Anyways!" spoke David, changing the conversation. "We better head out, we've got so much to do today," he stated eagerly, clapping his hands. He pivoted on one foot, whirled around, grabbed his wallet and phone off the bench and walked towards the door.

Jasper patted his pockets and swept his hand across the top of his head to confirm he had his phone, wallet, and sunglasses. He then followed David. Once David reached the front door he swiped the keys to his car off the hook next to the front door and opened the door using the attached apartment key.

Jasper looked over to his shoulder to see Max hopping off the couch. "C'mon little dude, today will be wicked fun," he said, grinning with a touch of excitement.

Max gave him an irritated glare. "Don't tell me to do something I'm already fucking doing. I'm moving, aren't I?" he said crossly, walking quickly to overtake the man to catch up to David.

Jasper snickered at the response and made to follow the other two. He had said that sort of thing to his parents when he was a teenager once or twice, albeit without the swearing.

It seemed to Jasper so much of an angsty teenager thing to say, it made him wonder what Max would be like as a teenager if this was what he was like as a kid.

As soon as he was out in the hall with his little family, David leaned forward and locked the door behind him. Once he was finished locking up, the three of them began walking down the hall to the elevator.

Jasper glanced from door to door, secretly hoping none would walk out. His boyfriend was very friendly with the neighbours in general, probably a bit too friendly. A few of them found David's preppy optimistic attitude to be obnoxious. David generally took it well and let them be once he realised if he was bothering them.

Jasper recalls a particularly nasty moment when one of their neighbours screamed in David's face to 'fuck off' when he had come to greet him in the morning like usual. David had merely walked off quietly after that with a frown. Jasper had been seething in rage after seeing that happen.

He didn't like people being assholes like that to David, especially considering how well-meaning and kind he is. He deserves only the best in Jasper's opinion. But he knew David could come on a bit strong at times, and unrelenting joy and optimism can grate on some people. Call Jasper crazy, but he loves that part of him.

As if reacting to his desire to not see neighbours today, he heard a door in front of them open. Most of all he didn't want anybody to make a comment about the two of them adopting Max. But to Jasper's immense relief, out stepped a middle-aged woman named Laura.

Jasper actually liked Laura, she found both him and David to be very sweet and was one of the only neighbours they had that went out of her way to greet them when she saw them. She waved her hand in greeting. "Good morning, boys." She exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Laura!" said David cheerily, waving back at the woman in response.

"Sup, Laura," greeted Jasper, smiling.

The woman eyes looked down. "And who's this little one?" she asked with a friendly smile. Jasper's eyes snapped down to where Max was standing, hoping that he would be a tiny bit politer than usual, just this once.

Max took a step back behind David's legs and began to say something when David quickly dropped his hand onto his head and leaned down to quickly whisper something in Max's ear before quickly standing to full height to face Laura again. He narrowed his eyes slightly at David, who stepped forward to introduce him.

"This is Max! He's a good kid." He glanced down at Max with tenderness. "He's a little shy around new people though." Jasper silently thanked David for rescuing the situation, whatever he said.

Considering how the kid had acted around Jasper so far, he doubted that the ten-year-old would be much better with a different stranger. He really didn't want the drama involved with Max's usual attitude and swearing towards Laura, who has an even lower tolerance for swearing than David.

Laura placed a hand on her chest, giving Max an adoring smile. "Aw, bless his little heart," she said affectionately. Max squeezed his fists tightly as she said this, Jasper cringed slightly in response. Laura then suddenly placed a hand over her mouth and gasped, before smiling in delight.

"So, you two finally have the child you've both been working so hard for?" she questioned excitedly.

Jasper had told Laura about their plans to adopt a couple of months ago. She was very happy for the two of them and had told him that he and David would make great parents. But he doubted Max was what she had in mind when he talked to her about it.

Not that she would hate him of course, but it was likely she'd be quite taken aback if she saw how the boy behaved. David smiled brightly.

"We sure do! And I think the work has been all worth it!" he stated, pumping his fist confidently. "Max has had his troubles but we're both so excited to start providing a good home for him." Jasper glanced down at Max, who was staring straight down at his grotty shoes so that Jasper couldn't see his face.

He was being remarkably well-behaved, Jasper noted with interest. He was certain Max would start mouthing off any second, Jasper wondered what David had said to him.

"And today we're taking him out to show him around town, get him school supplies, and buy him some more clothes, and a new pair of shoes," David explained enthusiastically, counting each point off his hand with his fingers.

"That sounds lovely," Laura stated, smiling. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Oh well I better not keep you, I have a lot to do today as well. Take care and have fun you three!"

"We sure will. Bye, Laura!" David said, waving farewell as he continued down the hallway to the elevator with Max in tow.

"Catch ya later, Laura," Jasper said, gesturing goodbye, as he followed the other two. The woman nodded in response as she began walking towards the stairs. Much like he and David, she generally preferred to forego using the elevator.

The two men generally used the stairs when coming and going to and from the apartment, they were only on the second floor after all. So, it was likely Max had a made a point to insist on using the elevator rather than use the stairs to David when he first arrived. Jasper wasn't overly fussed, but he liked to think always taking the stairs helps give a bit of extra exercise.

Once they reached the elevator and crowded into it and the doors closed. Max spoke up insistently with a grin, "The biggest and best ice-cream sundae, camp man. No take-backs."

David nodded with an amiable smile. "I'm a man of my words," he stated solemnly with a hand on his chest.

Jasper snorted. That answers the question of why Max kept his mouth shut. Laura's delicate ears were safe for another day. He lightly elbowed David's arm. "Quick thinking, Davey," he stated. He grinned down at Max. "Even the great and terrifying Max is down for some ice-cream," he said teasingly.

Max glared at him. "Fuck you, hippy man," Max said somewhat irritably. Jasper could only laugh in response.


	6. A Lovely Summer Indeed

Once David, Max and Jasper were properly seated in the car, their seatbelts on, with David in the driver's seat, they were finally off to town.

David was concentrating on the road while humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like the camp song he likes to practice before summer, while Max was in the back leaning forward with his head cradled between his hands staring bored out the front windshield. Jasper was idly cleaning his sunglasses when Max spoke up.

"So, is everyone in that apartment block super happy? Is that where all you sort of people live?" he wondered aloud in a dull tone. "Either that or way more likely, that woman is fucking nosy."

Jasper tilted his head in confusion and glanced at Max over his shoulder. "Laura? She's a nice woman, she isn't nosy," he said. "But there are some nasty people that live on our block," he conceded, remembering that asshole who yelled at David.

"People always want something," stated Max intently. He gestured to David at the front. "Except maybe David."

Jasper almost gave a cheeky answer like _David wants you to go to school_ , but his only response was a look of sympathy out of the corner of his eyes towards Max. Children should not have that sort of attitude. But at least he trusts someone, David had that effect on people.

David ended up being the one to reply. "Max, that isn't true. Some people are just nice!" he said resolutely. "And I'm not the only one who cares about you, Jasper cares too! Don't you worry."

Max rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it, and what I've seen is that most people suck," he responded blankly. Jasper frowned, clearly the boy's opinion of him wasn't very high at the moment, but at least he wasn't an exception to the rule he supposed.

He turned his body around to the boy in the back seat, pulled off his sunglasses and gave him an earnest smile. "Don't worry Max, I won't let you down okay? You can be sure of that," he said with determination.

Max seemed hardly moved and simply scoffed. "You're almost as sappy as David, that's what I'm sure of," he replied mockingly.

"What? Nobody can ever be as sappy as Davey over here," Jasper responded with false seriousness, patting his boyfriend's shoulder.

Max snorted. "I know. I said 'almost' didn't I?" the boy explained with a somewhat mocking smile.

"Heeeeey," David said, with his eyes still on the road, stretching out the word with suspicious. "You guys are making fun of me," he deduced, with an expression of mock offence. Jasper chuckled in response, even Max was smiling, albeit a mostly subdued one.

After that, it was mostly idle chatter until David found a good place to park, where they could get out and start exploring.

* * *

David eagerly pointed at the sign on top of the bakery window as they walked by.

"And this is Aunty Claudette's," he stated cheerily, as he continued, he began making wild gestures with his hands. "It's where I got those amazing muffins! And it's not just muffins they sell. They sell pies, cakes, bread, cupcakes, doughnuts-."

"I think he gets the dealio, Davey," Jasper interrupted with mirth. "He is right though, everything they sell is absolutely wicked," he said after a moment with a smile. David responded with a nod in agreement.

They had been walking around town for the past hour showing Max pretty much everything there is to know about the town. Well, mostly it was Jasper and Max following David around as he explained everything he saw.

"So, David, it's not just the camp but pastries that get you also annoyingly excited about. I think I'll get fucking excited for when I get to sit down," Max said tiredly. He had already complained several times about all the walking they had done, but David had been undeterred.

"I guess we should give the kid a break, we have been walking around for a little while now," Jasper stated, looking down at the tired Max with an amused smirk.

David smile dropped as he glanced between the two of them for a second before relenting with a small grin. "Ah, maybe you're right, Jas. We have been doing a lot of walking, haven't we?" He then began leading the two of them over to a bench that was situated on the sidewalk next to the bakery.

"Thank god," the boy said with relief as he hopped onto the bench and laid back with a look of bliss. "My legs are not made for this shit." He then threw an arm over his face as he leaned further back.

David and Jasper chuckled as they took a seat either side of him.

Jasper looked down at Max with a grin. "So, was it David forcing you to do camp activities one of the biggest reasons you did all those little pranks of yours?" he asked curiously in a cheerful voice.

Max dropped the arm from his face to peer at Jasper with a brow raised. "Little pranks?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that prank of stealing David's phone and installing Tinder on it so you could hook him up with the scariest woman you could find was nasty. You did it out of boredom for being forced to do some theatre play, right?" Jasper asked. He then frowned slightly, remembering the incident. "I remember David calling me to apologise for almost going on a date with a woman. Apparently, she didn't take the 'I have a boyfriend' explanation seriously until he was able to look through his photos to find a picture of us two kissing," he said with a small chuckle.

Max placed a finger on his chin in thought with a small grin. "Oh yeah, I remember that," he said in remembrance. His grin then widened suddenly. "That was fucking hilarious, I can't believe she actually fucking showed up and dragged him away!" he said cackling. He looked up at David. "I always wondered how you got out of that." He then glanced at Jasper. "Were you pissed when you found out?" he asked with curiosity, as he finished laughing. Jasper thought he also saw a touch of concern as well.

Jasper quickly looked down at Max. "Oh no, I know it was just a harmless prank that you didn't expect to turn out as it did. And I trust Davey." He looked over at his boyfriend fondly. "He would never cheat on me." David smiled back warmly. Jasper then grinned and faced Max again. "I know you wouldn't do any sort of prank that you thought would actually hurt him."

The boy looked at him with scrutiny. "You know that, do you?" he questioned with suspicion. "Was that the worst prank you heard about?"

Jasper quirked his head in confusion. "Well yes, the other things Davey's told me about were hardly as whacked as that."

"Uh huh," Max replied in a deadpan manner, as he slowly turned his head to look at David, who laughed nervously. Jasper looked up at David quizzically.

"What's up, Davey? Anything else happen at camp?" Jasper asked curiously. "It was already such an eventful summer as you've told me. I'm kinda guilty I got so upset over you going back again considering the radical time you and the campers had," he said with some guilt. Before looking at Max with a happy smile. "And who came back with you," Max responded with an unimpressed look.

Jasper recalls the fight the two of them had, they had both finally gotten good secure jobs with a decently sized and accommodating apartment after all their hard work together. Despite this, however, David still wanted to go back to that horrible camp for the third year in a row.

Just when they had started making motions towards adopting a child. Fucking Camp Campbell was underfunded and the pay was almost non-existent. Jasper had been hardly amused about him going back. Jasper knew that working there was David's dream job, he just didn't understand it at all.

"Oh no, you've heard it all, Jas. Anything else wouldn't be as interesting," David said quickly waving his hands rapidly in a nervous manner.

"You sure? I know I don't like the place, but I'm always game to talk about what went down," he said reassuringly. "And I'm so glad you were able to do so much good there with the campers. It sounds like they loved you, but you've always been good with kids. Like how got through to that Nurf kid with kind words and a gentle hug. You put together a story for that space-loving kid that his uncle was grateful for. And you got the whole camp together to celebrate that silly sparrow thing we did as kids. I can't believe they were all so eager for it. I mean I used to like it, but that was before the, y'know, event," he explained with amusement.

Max crossed his arms and spoke up. "Oh? Was that everything he told you?" the boy asked, as his mouth widened into a big grin.

"Yeah, we chatted over the phone while he was at camp, he told me everything about what happened every day. How he spent time doing something special with each camper, like sports camp, magic camp, or… other magic camp. With his good counsellor buddy Gwen who helped him through it and show the campers a good time while they were there," Jasper finished with a smile. Yes, he hated that camp, but he was sure David had made it more than tolerable for the kids at least.

Max dropped his head into his hands and began chuckling before he devolved into a round of hysterical laughter. Jasper's' eyes widened; it was the first time he saw the cynical boy laugh that hard. The man grinned, slightly perturbed. "What's so funny little dude? From the sounds of it, I imagine you were a bit of a buzzkill to everybody else. Found all those camp activities to be totally lame. I can hardly blame you though, myself," Jasper said, amused.

Max snorted, and tried to compose himself. "Yup, that's…" Before letting out another bout of guffaws. "That's how it all went down. Isn't that right, Davey," he said as he tugged at David's sleeve, hopping up and down in elation in his seat. Jasper glanced up to see David sweating and looking down at the floor while fretfully tapping his fingers on his knees.

"Yep, that's it. Me and Max had quite the time at camp," David stated uneasily with a forced smile. Jasper looked at him in bemusement. He was thoroughly confused.

"Davey is there something wrong?" Jasper asked in concern, placing a hand on his knee. Max glanced between the two of them, finished coming down from his laughter.

"No, of course not!" David said recovering quickly. "How 'bout we head off, we have so much to do!" he said quickly, hopping off the bench.

Max's head snapped towards David's direction. "What the shit!? We just sat down!" he said in outrage.

David smiled down at him cheerily. "Yes, but we have so much to do Max, and if you're really good we'll get ice-cream!" he said cheerfully.

Max narrowed his eyes at him. "But you already promised me an ice-cream sundae," he said with irritation.

"I'll let you buy something to take home for dessert as well if you're good!" David said correcting himself.

Max rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiiiine, whatever," he relented, jumping off where he was seated.

Jasper got up from the bench and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at David as he made to follow him. He wasn't stupid, Max and David were clearly hiding something from him. Something related to Camp Campbell. Jasper was willing to let David off the hook for now. However, David clearly wanted to go back to camp next summer and take their new son with him.

There was no way in hell Jasper was letting them go back there without an explanation.


	7. A New Hope

Jasper picked up the quilt cover from the shelf with a smile and leaned down to show to Max, giving it a couple taps.

"What do you think, little dude?" After David and Jasper had shown Max around town, they had finally started shopping for the items that their new son would need. Jasper had found a cool looking Star Wars themed quilt cover, with Darth Vader and a couple stormtroopers on it, and shown it to Max. What child didn't think Star Wars was cool?

Max, who had been leaning against a wall near him, stared blankly at the item in Jasper's grasp, scanning his eyes across it. He then looked towards the ground where he stood, shuffling his feet.

"It's fine, I guess." He said in a bored tone. Jasper grinned excitedly. That might not sound like much but if what he's seen from Max has been any indication, this was a definitive 'yes'.

"Whoa, that's a cool looking bedspread, Max!" David spoke up in a cheery manner behind him. Jasper glanced up to see David give an eager smile and two thumbs up. Jasper passed the quilt cover over to David, which he accepted obligingly.

"I knew he would like Star Wars!" Jasper stated with an elated grin. David responded by giving a cheerful nod.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god," he said with slight irritation. "And how did you figure that over the two days you've known me, hippy man?" Max asked, in a long-suffering manner, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because you're a kid, and kids love Star Wars! Star Wars is so radical."

"So, you're a kid is what you're saying?" Max retorted with some amusement. "It wouldn't surprise me with how you act."

"C'mon, little man, have a little fun! We're buying whatever you want," Jasper said pleadingly with a friendly smile. "You're ten, I'm sure there's something you'd like to get while we're out."

"David promised me an ice-cream sundae if you remember," Max reminded him with a grin, "That's what I want you guys to buy me."

David stepped over to place a hand on Max's shoulder and gave him a wide smile.

"And! We will be buying you that sundae soon, but we have to buy stuff you need now," he reminded him. David then stood back up, spun around and wandered off to continue looking with the bedspread still tucked under his arm.

"I need Star Wars bed sheets?" Max asked Jasper with a sneer.

Jasper gave a bright smile and nodded avidly. "Yup," he replied quickly. "Do you like Star Wars, Max?" He asked curiously, tilting his head in interest. In the time Jasper had known Max, it had been very difficult to get any sort of information out of him.

Oh sure, he knew his situation, but he didn't know much about Max himself. Jasper was sure he could compile a list of things Max disliked, which was worth something he supposed. But he would like to hear more about things that he actually liked.

Max raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you knew what I liked," he said drily. Jasper gave a sigh and stared at the boy with a pout. Max rolled his eyes with an ill-tempered grunt. "Yes! I like Star Wars. It's cool and whatever, fucking hell." He relented with impatience.

In the corner of Jasper's vision, he could see an elderly woman that he guessed to be in her seventies widen her eyes in horror at Max's language. The woman then gave a disapproving stare in Jasper's direction.

Jasper blushed bright red. He placed a hand on Max's back and started pushing him away from the woman's judgemental gaze. Max was forced to be dragged along with him, almost tripping and giving him a murderous glare.

"Okay, little dude!" He exclaimed anxiously, fidgeting. "Who's your favourite character?"

They both came to a stop as Max smacked Jasper's arm away with as much strength as a ten-year-old could muster. The man quickly drew the assaulted limb back and gave an uneasy laugh. "What the fuck was that about, hippy man?" Max asked angrily, stepping away from the man.

Jasper shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Oh… Some woman was giving us the evils," he said anxiously. He hoped he hadn't just gone and upset Max for the rest of the day; he wanted to have some sort of pleasant chat with him while they were out.

Max crossed his arms and huffed in response. "Well fuck her, who gives a shit? And also fuck you for shoving me along like that," he stated curtly.

The man tried again. "So? Favourite character?" Jasper asked with a hopeful smile. He wanted to avoid an argument with the boy in public. He'd rather have no arguments with him at all, to begin with. But it was mortifying to argue with a swearing child in public. Max just stared grumpily at the man in response. He frowned at the boy. "C'mon, Max, work with me here," he begged anxiously.

The boy continued to stare at him with a surly expression for several moments before his eyes lost their hard edge and softened marginally.

"Darth Vader," he said, still touchy about the moment before.

Jasper grinned, recovering from his nervousness. "Oh, a Sith lord. Why didn't I see that coming," he said with a mix of enthusiasm and sarcasm. Max narrowed his eyes, some irritation leaking back in from before. The man quickly continued, "My favourite character is Han Solo! Darth Vader is pretty cool though, I can't fault you for choosing him," he exclaimed eagerly. "What about movies? What's your favourite?"

Max began staring absentmindedly with narrowed eyes at a nearby wall for a few moments. He then sighed and responded in his usual caustic manner, although more softly.

"I liked Empire Strikes Back." He paused for a moment to look at Jasper with slightly narrowed eyes. "But I really liked Revenge of the Sith too. I know the dialogue is pretty shitty most of the time, but I like the cool action," he finished with a mumble.

Jasper nodded with a small smile. He placed a finger to his chin and tilted his head, thinking. "I really liked Empire Strikes Back as well, it was my favourite personally. I kinda found the prequels a bit disappointing," he recalled.

He really didn't like the prequels, but he didn't want to trash talk something that Max liked. Especially when they seemed to be having an actual conversation. Having a good old fashion conversation with him is generally like pulling teeth in Jasper's experience.

Max glanced at the floor, kicking it idly. "I watched the prequels before the originals, maybe that has something to do with it," he pondered with a shrug.

Jasper hummed in acknowledgement. He began looking through the various wares on the shelf near him, nothing really interested him though.

"That might be it. The effects are pretty tight though, they just needed to use a little CGI though," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. The backgrounds looked fucking goofy sometimes," he said as he stretched his arm out to lean against a nearby wall.

An idea came to Jasper suddenly. "Hey! Y'know they made a TV show that takes place between episode two and three that's pretty damn radical," he exclaimed eagerly with a bright smile. "It's on Netflix we can watch it together sometime if you want? A few of the episodes can be a bit dull, but there are some pretty sweet eps that make up for it." Max stared at him curiously with an eyebrow quirked. Jasper placed his hands on his knees and bent down towards the boy. "Whaddya think, little man?" He asked with a warm smile, "Think you'd like that?"

Max, with his arms crossed, began tapping his fingers on his arms in thought. "Yeah, whatever. Might as well try it. If it's shit, I won't be taking your advice again," he said, relenting.

Jasper stood up tall and smiled happily down at Max. "Wicked, you won't regret it. Trust me," he stated joyfully, palming his fist.

Above the view of the shelves, Jasper saw David quickly moving through the shop still looking at what he could buy. He grinned in mirth.

"Anyways, let's see what Davey's up to. Can't spend all day in here after all," he said as he made his way over to him with Max in tow.

Jasper was on cloud nine. He had actually gotten Max to agree to do something fun together. Even if it was just watching a TV show, at least it was something they had a shared interest in. He couldn't wait.


	8. Echoes of a Foul-Mouthed Camper

After leaving the store with what they had bought, David, Jasper and Max had taken it over to their car so they could unload. Jasper suggested that they should drop off what they had, making it easier to walk around since they were mostly done with shopping.

They had just finished packing away the clothes and bed spread they had bought when an idea struck Jasper. He turned and nudged David with his shoulder.

"Hey, Davey, I'm gonna go pick something up. I'll meet up with you two guys later alright?" he said with a smile. David and Max gave him a curious and suspicious look respectively. David spoke first.

"Okay, where ya going, Jas?" he questioned with a tilt of his head. Jasper gave a wide grin and punched David lightly in the chest.

"It's a secret, Davey. You'll see soon enough," he replied playfully. "I'll catch you guys soon." He then quickly waved to the other two as they finished closing and locking the car up, and headed off to his destination with a brisk pace.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He had been looking forward to going to Camp Campbell with eager anticipation for months, ever since his parents had given him the news, and now he was finally here!

He zipped from place to place with a gleeful smile on his face, exploring the campgrounds wherever he was allowed. Everyone was so nice too. He had introduced himself to everyone he saw and they were all so friendly! He bet he'd make so many friends here. Jasper couldn't wait until the camp activities started, especially soccer. He loved soccer.

As he was wandering about the camp, he saw a kid around his age leaning against one of the cabins that he hadn't said hello to yet. He had a head of dark red hair combed down except for the front that was spiked up into a ball of fluff, face full of freckles, dark green eyes, with a brown vest over his Camp Campbell uniform.

Jasper walked over to him, with the other boy looking up with his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he approached. He was slightly put off by the reaction, but he was still riding upon his enthusiasm over finally being at camp so he continued his approach. Once he was close enough to the redhead, he stuck out his arm in an offer of a handshake with a warm smile.

"Sup, home skillet, it's radical to be here huh? I'm Jasper, what's your name?" he asked cheerily. The mysterious boy didn't even glance at the offered hand and simply glared at Jasper.

"Another one of you fucking camp loving freaks, huh?" he spat. Jasper flinched in response and dropped his hand. Jasper had heard people swear in the past, even kids his age, but nobody had ever sworn at him like that before. Jasper was clearly treading new territory meeting this boy. He hopped from one foot to the other in nervousness, while rubbing his right arm with his hand.

"Uh chill, I was just asking your name, dude. I just wanted to introduce myself to everyone," he explained, now somewhat self-conscious. The green-eyed boy stared at him for a few moments as if trying to ascertain something, if he was Jasper didn't know what. But the green-eyed boy finally spoke up.

"Call me Davey. If we stay the fuck outta each other's way while at this hell on earth camp, that'd be great thanks," he said impatiently with a sneer. Jasper was most definitely out of his depth. Kids his age had never talked to him like this before; he got along with everybody. The blonde then zeroed in on what Davey had said about the camp.

"The camp. Hell on earth? Huh? This place is off the heazy, we'll have lots of fun. Weren't you excited when your parents sent you here?" he asked curiously. Davey scoffed in response.

"I'm sure they were excited they wouldn't have to put up with me all summer. As I said this place is shit and you and all the others are deluded if you think this place at all seems great. We're surrounded by nothing but fucking trees, insects, and other animals in all fucking directions," he snarled. "Face it, this place sucks ass." Jasper leaned his arm against the cabin that they had been standing beside.

"What? Nature's rad, dude, there's so much to see and explore," he said with a smile. "How could you hate it?" The other camper looked hardly impressed with this response.

"You sound like a massive fucking hippy," he stated in annoyance. Jaspers' eyes widened at the other boy and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Hippy? But dude, there ain't no more hippies, my dad says so," he exclaimed incredulously. A mocking smile quickly appeared on Davey's face.

"Sure there are, I'm looking at one right now!" he said with a mischievous grin while intently making eye contact with Jasper. Jasper huffed in response and gave a pointed stare right back.

"Well dude, I'm looking at a nasty hooligan right now," he said slightly testily in response. Davey wrapped his arms around himself and cackled.

"Hooligan? Yup, that's me. I'll be the one to watch out for, just you wait!" he said, sniggering. He then raised his hand to point at the other boy. "You're such a dumb-ass, I feel sorry for whoever will be sharing a tent with you." Jasper frowned, he wasn't going to let the foul-mouthed camper get to him. This was going to be a fun summer and he bet even Davey would start to enjoy it. Jasper pulled out the ticket that told him which tent he would be sleeping in from his pocket that the counsellors had handed out, and waved it about.

"Well, I'm sure whoever will be sharing tent 2B with me will be happy to have this hippy as their new bro!" he said punctuating his statement with a finger pointed into the air. Davey's snickers stopped immediately with a look of bewilderment.

"What? Give me that!" He said. Jasper gave a shout of indignation as Davey swiped his ticket out of his hand roughly. "No fucking way!" he stated in outrage. Jasper scowled at him.

"What's the dealio, Davey?" he urged impatiently. Davey gritted his teeth and glared at Jasper and pulled his own ticket out of his pocket and shoved it in the other boys face.

"We're tent-mates, you stupid hippy," he replied with resentment. Jasper's eyes widened as he looked at the '2B' written on Davey's ticket. It seemed that the two of them would have plenty of time to get over their differences over the summer.

"Well looks like we're gonna be new bros dude. Hurray," Jasper said with a mix of sarcasm and nervousness. Davey gave him a stare that clearly told Jasper that he was hardly amused. Jasper was a bit put out by his new tent-mate's attitude. He stared down and at his hands and balled them into fists, trying to convince himself that the two of them would be friends once they really started to get to know each other. He really hoped so at least, or else this summer might not be as awesome as he had first anticipated.

* * *

Jasper went from shelf to shelf trying to remember where he had seen it. He had been to this very toy shop when looking at what sort of toys he could buy for his new adopted son after he had heard the news from David. Max, however, ended up seeming hardly the type to sit and play with toys as far as he had seen but he was sure that any ten-year-old would want from a shop like this. 'Toys be Yours' was a massive toy warehouse that had all sorts of stuff for boys and girls of all ages.

He had seen a lot of cool stuff here and initially thought after meeting Max it had all been for nought, but now he had an idea of what to buy him after finding out at least one interest of his.

After walking around for several minutes without results, he finally found what he was looking for and grabbed it off the shelf with a wide smile.

Jasper then briskly made his way to the front counter at the entrance and had it paid for with a request for a bag that would hide what was inside. Can't ruin the surprise too soon after all.

After thanking the lady working the register, he headed out the front door and pulled out his phone to send a text to David asking where he was.

It was only a few moments later when he got a reply from his boyfriend telling him their location, David and Max were currently shopping for school supplies.

Jasper pocketed his phone with a smile and made his way over to the destination David have given him excitedly with his secret purchase bagged and in hand.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper rubbed the water out of his dripping hair with his towel as he made his way to where David and he shared a tent. It had been an interesting week or so. The camp was everything he had thought it would be. Everybody was so friendly, the activities were fun, he got to play soccer with new friends, and he even managed to make a name for himself as a popular candidate for the best camper! It was everything he wanted out of camp and more.

The boy slung his towel over his shoulder as his tent came into view and let out a quick sigh. David had hardly come around to the whole 'friends' thing, but Jasper had stuck with his plan to get through to him with determination. Jasper had done everything he could think of to be friendly to Davey. But he had hardly budged an inch. The young hooligan still continued to insult and swear at him and often came up with pranks and tricks to humiliate Jasper.

A recent example of one of Davey's little pranks was pretending to be a monster at night to frighten Jasper into screaming, which Jasper had embarrassingly done so and woke up half the camp in a panic. Davey had gotten into trouble frequently over the past fortnight for getting into all sorts of mischief. The counsellors, much like Jasper, had continued to try and get through to him, but to no avail.

Jasper's thoughts were put on hold as he entered the tent while speaking up to see if David was inside. "Hey, Davey. I just got out of the shower so it's your turn to-," he began tiredly but was quickly interrupted by the sensation of suddenly being covered head first in a large amount of some sort of cold gross substance. Jasper let out a loud shriek in response and began quickly trying to wipe the disgusting gunk off himself.

A loud burst of laughter erupted to the right of Jasper and caused him to look up at the source. David was on his bed, gripped in a fit of laughter so strong he had tears running down his face. He leaned up to look at Jasper. "Oh my god, you-" He paused to let out another wheeze of laughter before continuing, "-let out the loudest fucking scream ever you big fucking girl," he finished as he dropped back onto the bed to continue laughing.

Jasper glared at the other boy with undisguised fury. He was highly determined to befriend David, that was true, but there were times where Jasper found him to be the worse person on Earth. One of those times was right at this very moment and Jasper erupted with anger. "Davey, you big jerk! What the freakin' heck is this?" David took a break from his laughter and jumped up from his bed.

"That my friend, is the disgusting slop that the Quartermaster calls oatmeal. Very nutritious so I had to get you a serving," he replied with a huge grin and pointed up above him. Jasper followed his stare to see a recently-emptied bucket tipped upside down hanging above him. He glanced around to see that his tent-mate had set up some sort of contraption to drop the bucket when he pulled a string that was now lying near his tent-mates bed. How predictable that Davey could be at his smartest when pulling pranks like this. As Davey continued laughing, an idea occurred to Jasper and he gave a wicked smirk.

"Aww, Davey you shouldn't have!" he said with a great amount of forced cheer. Davey's laughter died down somewhat as he looked at him with uncertainty. He knew that Jasper wouldn't take his prank so easily like this. Jasper continued, "In fact, I'm so happy I think I might give you a biiiiiiig hug," he finished while grinning brightly while stretching his arms out wide towards him. David immediately stopped his laughing and paled, his eyes widening.

"Oh shit. I didn't think this through," he said quickly in a horrified whisper. Jasper smirked and flung himself towards the prankster. Davey threw himself off the bed with a yelp as he dodged his tent-mate. "You aren't catching me alive you fucking hippy!" he shouted with determination. Jasper picked himself up from the ground and looked at the other boy with a frown.

"Oh yes I am!" he said with a giggle and attempted to take a swipe at him However, Davey was quick and burst into a sprint out of the tent. Jasper grinned and ran after him in pursuit. Jasper wasn't too far behind as he ran after him. "C'mon man, gimme some love!" he taunted while grinning from ear to ear. David looked back in fear towards Jasper.

"No! Fuck off, you dirty hippy!" he yelled anxiously. Davey however, wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a tree root below him and fell down. He threw out his arms to brace himself as he fell. Jasper grinned victoriously.

"I gotcha now dude!" he exclaimed. David looked up with a panicked look and quickly got up to continue running but the Jasper was too close. Jasper threw himself onto the other boy and wrapped his arms around him and they both went down. His tent-mate letting out a yell as he fell to the ground as quickly as he had gotten up. They both wrestled as Jasper tried to cover David with as much of the muck as he could.

"C'mon Davey, sharing is caring!" he said while laughing hysterically. Davey repeatedly tried to escape the assault while shouting at the other camper.

"No! I don't want your hippy germs!" he responded angrily.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" said a bewildered voice above them. The two boys immediately ceased their wrestling and looked up. Darla, one of their counsellors, was looking down at them with a perplexed stare. The two campers, now both completely covered in the oatmeal, quickly separated from each other and sat up.

"Nothing!" they both exclaimed in unison. Darla stared at them for a moment before bursting into a fit of chuckles.

"Oh my god you two," she said covering her guffaws with a hand to her mouth. "Y'know what I'm not even gonna ask, you two can go have your showers. There's two available just now." Jasper looked up at her, mortified at being caught like this.

"But I-" he began, but David was faster. He hopped up and gave a quick salute.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said in deference with a smirk.

"Let's go get ourselves clean, Jas ol' buddy!" he then quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up from the puddle of oatmeal they were rolling around in and began dragging him towards the showers. Once Jasper came to his senses, he pulled his hand out of the other boy's hand and gave Davey an alarmed look.

"Oh my god, that was embarrassing!" he said in a whisper, trying not to shout. David rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, Jasper, we aren't being punished and you get to have a second shower," he said. When he saw that the other boy looked hardly placated, he smiled at Jasper in amusement. "Lighten up you hippy, the counsellors love you. They aren't going to do anything to their precious golden boy," he assured him.

Jasper gave a huff at that, but let himself grin despite it all, he supposed it could have gone a lot worse. And yeah, the whole thing was actually pretty funny.

* * *

Jasper smiled with a mix of fondness and a little bit of longing at his boyfriend and their new son's pleasant and easy conversation. They were both currently engaged in one of their usual little 'arguments'. He was sure that Max would deny it with everything he had. But the boy had grown very close to the man at their time at camp; he was sure that the ten-year-old already considered his former camp counsellor a dad.

He could see it very clearly in the way Max acted around David. The boy frequently swore and insulted the man but it was clear that the kid really liked him former camp counsellor.

Jasper had just entered the shop where they were shopping for supplies and had come across the two of them chatting about school. Jasper leaned forward on a shelf lightly while looking between the two as they chatted.

Max was currently lecturing David about how he should be acting at school. He was leaning against a shelf while David grabbed various pencils, erasers, and other such things off the shelf. "I don't want you being this overbearing father figure, David. If you come and do something sappy in front of everyone at school I will declare you a stalker in front of everyone," Max said gravely, with a small frown.

David looked over his shoulder and smiled cheerfully down at Max as if he didn't just threaten to declare him as some sort of paedophile in front of everyone. "Aww Max, do you really think I'd do something like that? Give you a big hug or pinch your cheek in front of all your new friends?" he said cheekily.

Max frowned at David. "You wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed as he widened his eyes in horror. "Is that a threat?"

"A threat? Why would I have to threaten you? I mean, you're not gonna get into any trouble at school are you, little buddy?" he asked with a shit-eating grin.

Max placed his hand on his chest and gasped. "Me? Get into trouble? That doesn't sound like me!" he said dramatically. The lanky red-head turned around to face the boy with a cheerful smile and tilted his head and rubbed his chin between his fingers in thought.

"Really? It certainly sounds like somebody I know," he said pointedly at Max with a smirk.

Max returned the look with a pointed stare of his own. "Does it also sound like somebody who would smother you in your sleep?" he said in amusement.

David chuckled in response. "Threats of murder Max? How original," he replied. Max gave a look of artificial shock at the man.

"Am I getting so predictable camp-man? Do you know me so well?" he asked, quirking his head. David nodded his head with mirth.

"I do Max, and I also know you're not gonna let me down when you're at school right, ain'tcha?" he asked with a mix of curiosity and high spirits. The boy shrugged.

"I dunno, I gotta keep you on your toes," he said acted out seriousness. David put his hands on his hips and frowned slightly.

"Max," he said in a scolding tone, but the severity was mostly for show. Max looked at him again in exasperation.

"I'll try my best not to embarrass you as long you do the same," he said in an amenable manner. David smiled warmly at him in response and ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

"I know school will be hard for you. I know how hard it can be. I want you to have friends, Max. I won't try to embarrass you while you're there," he assured the boy with a reassuring smile. Max gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, I know how hard it is to stop being your usual self," he said chuckling. David laughed.

"My usual self wants what's best for you!" he said in a gleeful manner. Max's smile widened into a grin.

"Yeah, none of that at school. So sappy," he said waving his finger at David.

David tapped his chin in thought with a grin of his own. "Pretty sure I can be sappier than that!" he assured Max with as much solemnity as he was able.

Giving a clap, Max pointed at David with both hands. "Hey! You've made your point, no need to give any more terrifying threats like that anymore!" he said quickly with a small laugh as he dropped his arms back to his sides.

Jasper smiled at this conversation. Max liked David, he was much more comfortable and easy going around him, no matter what the boy said to protest this. Jasper had a long way to go before he could be as close to Max as David was, he knew that. After this thought, he went to rejoin his family.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper hopped forward eagerly in front of Gregg, the counsellor responsible for handing out the camper's mail from their families today. Jasper was over the moon with excitement; it was his turn to receive his delivery. Gregg smiled happily down at him and handed his package to him.

"Here ya go, Jasper! This one is yours, buddy," he said in a cheery manner. Jasper smiled up at him and took the offered package.

"Thanks, Gregg!" he said gleefully. He then walked over to the nearby table in the cabin to unwrap it. As he tore the paper off, a large bar of chocolate and a letter fell out. He grinned at the gift and grabbed the letter to open it. His family had wished him well, informed him of what was happening at home, and told him that they hoped to hear about all the fun things he got up to in camp. Jasper licked his lips and reached down to grab the chocolate that had fallen out of the package. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Davey walking out of the mess hall empty-handed.

"Alright guys, that's all the mail there is!" Gregg suddenly shouted from where he had been handing out the deliveries. Jasper found that odd, didn't Davey get any mail? He hadn't heard his name. Unless… he didn't get any?

Jasper frowned and his eyes widened. Davey had mentioned that his parents didn't care about him. Jasper had thought the other camper might have been exaggerating because surely all parents love their kids, don't they? He bit his lip, worrying, as he looked at the door where Davey had just exited. He then made up his mind and followed after him.

Once he reached the door he peeked around looking for Davey. He saw a flash of Davey's Camp Campbell uniform going around the corner of the mess hall and jogged over to where he last saw him.

When he peered around the corner he saw Davey leaning against the wall toeing at the dirt, it reminded Jasper of when he had first met him. He slowly wandered over to Davey, but he made no reaction to his approach at all, which only fuelled Jasper's worry for him. Jasper came to a stop in front of him and bent down to try and catch his eye. Davey closed his eyes before they could make eye contact.

"What do you want, Jasper?" he said tiredly. Jasper quickly stood back to full height, a feeling of anxiety came over him. Davey wasn't acting at all like himself. Jasper had to say something.

"Well… uhh… you seem… upset?" he said cringing, that sounded stupid. He cleared his throat and tried to speak more confidently, "Davey, are you alright dude?" He lifted his head to scowl at Jasper.

"Just fine, golden boy! Why don't you back inside with all your friends and-," David's gaze landed on the chocolate and letter in Jasper's hands, "-and go eat your fucking chocolate from mommy and daddy!" he spat harshly.

So, this confirms that his behavior is about not getting anything on mail day like everybody else. Davey never seemed to get any mail come to think of it. That, coupled with his attitude, painted a very clear picture that he really wasn't dramatizing how bad his parents are like Jasper wanted to believe. He frowned in sympathy, trying not to let Davey's harsh words bother him. He caught the look Jasper was giving him and his glare intensified.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy you fucking hippy! Fuck off!" Davey shouted at him in a rage, his eyes wet. "You're all just like my parents, none of you really care!" his voice breaking as he finished, tears falling from his eyes.

Jasper gave a look of hurt for a moment before his face hardened in determination. "Fuck your parents, Davey! Who gives a shit what they or anybody else thinks! I'm not leaving you!" he replied, shouting back. Davey's jaw dropped and stared at him in shock. Jasper's eyes widened as he realised he had just sworn for the first time. "So, um… yeah. I'm staying," he concluded awkwardly.

There was a pause as they both stared at each other in silence for a moment. Davey then suddenly let out a snort of laughter. He then wiped the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears that had fallen. "You're such a sappy dork, Jas. Even when you swear it, just sounds dorky," he said with a giggle. Jasper grinned.

"At least it made you smile, Davey!" he replied cheerfully. A thought then came to him. He lifted his knee and snapped the chocolate in his hands across it. He then pulled one half apart from the other and offered it to the other camper. "Here, Davey. To make up for your piece of crap parents." The other boy stared at it for a moment, before taking it from his hand.

There was another silent moment as Davey simply looked down at the chocolate in his grasp. He then quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Jasper looked bewildered; Davey was never this touchy-feely. The hug only lasted a few seconds before he released Jasper and stepped back just as quickly.

Davey had a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Jasper," he murmured quietly. "Sometimes, you being a sappy dork hippy pays off."

Jasper smiled brightly.

When Davey saw this, he gave him a sharp look. "And if you tell anybody about this, I'll punch your fucking lights out," he said in an annoyed tone. Jasper grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Tell them what?" he replied, with faked confusion. Davey smirked in response.

"I don't even remember why we're here, we better get back to the other losers," he said as he began making his way back to the rest of the campers. "Come along, hippy," he beckoned. Jasper rolled his eyes and trailed after him chuckling.

* * *

"Aww yes, motherfucker," Max spoke with a big smile as David placed the triple scoop chocolate ice-cream sundae with whipped cream and chocolate fudge sauce was placed in front of him. Jasper smiled down at Max as David went to take a seat between the two of them. David patted Max's head a couple times and waved his finger at him.

"Remember Max, this is a special treat for your good behaviour, besides your bad language that is. But you won't be getting this sort of thing often, having treats like this all the time is no good for you," he said with a cheeky grin. Max rolled his eyes at this and groaned.

"Yes, David," he replied in mocking compliance. Jasper smirked at this, looks like Davey's getting his parenting points in early. Jasper pulled the caramel milkshake that he'd gotten forward and took a sip.

"It looks radical, little man. Taste good, huh?" asked Jasper knowingly. Max clearly loved the ice-cream if his blissful look was any indication.

"Yup," Max said quickly before taking another heaping spoonful of ice-cream, Jasper only chuckled in response.

"Hey, you know what," spoke up David, "I think I might go get myself an ice cream cone, the ice cream here do look delicious," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Go spoil yourself, Davey, you deserve it. I'm sure Camp Campbell desserts were pretty god awful," he said with a smirk, waving him off. David gave him a look.

"Camp Campbell does its best to uphold-," David began, but Jasper quickly interrupted him.

"Oh god, the Camp Campbell quality rant. I'm dead, you've killed me, go now quickly before you make it worse," Jasper said rapidly in a single breath, letting his head fall to the table and placing his hands over his ears as if to defend himself against David's speech. Jasper thought he might have heard Max snort in amusement.

"Alright, Jas, I'm going. I'll be back in a jiffy," David said relenting.

Once Jasper was sure he was gone he lifted his head to look at Max with a smile."Okay little dude, while I was gone I got you something," he said eagerly.

Max peered at him with a combination of suspicion and curiosity."What would that be? I assume it's in that bag you've been trying to keep secret," he said glancing at the bag that Jasper had placed by his chair. Jasper nodded with gusto.

"Right on the money, little man." He leaned down to grab what he had gotten from the toy shop. Once he had gotten it out he slid it across the table towards the boy. "Surprise!" he said in delight.

Max lifted an eyebrow. "Darth Vader action figure?" he said, puzzled.

Jasper nodded. "Uh huh, Light up lightsabre and voice lines too!" he said excitedly.

Max stared up at him as if he were looking at something inexplicable. "You got me some toy? Why? I don't play with toys!" he said irritably.

Jasper leaned forward and put his head in hands with an imploring smile. "C'mon, Max, you're only ten. You're not a teenager or anything. It's okay to be a kid. I have some collectables in my room too, I like to give my room my own personal touch," he said earnestly. "It'll give your room your own personal touch too."

Max picked up the action figure and looked down at it intently. He then looked up at Jasper with an expression that was difficult to decipher.

"Thanks," he said with a tiny smile.

Jasper smiled warmly at the sight."That's alright Max. Anything to make you more at home," he spoke happily.

David chose that moment to drop himself back into his chair next to them, ice cream cone in hand. "I'm back!" He exclaimed merrily. He looked towards Max with his gift. "Whatcha got there Max?" he asked.

Max looked away for a moment before glancing back at the man. "Darth Vader, he's the coolest Sith lord. He gave it to me," he said sliding a glance in Jasper's direction, trying to restrain any sort of excitement he might have shown. But Jasper could see he was happy with his present. And to Jasper, it was all worth it to see that he could make his new son happy.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper ran into the forest as fast as his legs could take him, away from everyone's gaze, away from their laughs, away from all of it.

He found a tree to hide behind and slumped against it, huffing from the running he had done. He was caked in mud from head to toe. He had been playing soccer, and he clumsily tripped over the ball and went face first to a large puddle of mud. Everybody had stopped and started laughing at him, he had never felt so humiliated. He wrapped his filthy arms around his knees and dropped his head, with tears threatening to fall. Suddenly he felt something touch his head and he whipped his head up and let out a startled shout.

"Whoa whoa, Jasper it's just me!" said a reassuring voice. He looked up to see Davey looking down at him with eyes filled with concern. Jasper let out a huff of exasperation.

"Come to laugh at the clumsy hippy?" he said bitterly. "Bet you thought it was hilarious when I tripped on the ball."

Davey rolled his eyes. "No Jas, I didn't laugh at you. I don't know why you care so much about this," he said softly, his tone tinged with some impatience.

Jasper let out a growl. "Because everybody was laughing at me!" he exclaimed insistently "I made an idiot of myself in front of everybody," he said, sulking.

Davey frowned at him. "Only like, four people were laughing at you, Jas," he explained sternly. "If you come back, people won't laugh, they'll just be worried about you because everybody loves you, Jasper," he said, finishing with a slightly bitter tone. Jasper shook his head quickly.

"No! I'm staying right here," he said childishly. Davey groaned in frustration.

"If anybody laughs at you or makes fun of you, Jasper, I will personally beat the shit out of them!" he yelled in determination. Jasper peered up at him in confusion.

"But you make fun of me all the time?" he said, baffled. Davey rolled his eyes again in response.

"That's because it's me! Only I'm allowed to make fun of you!" he explained in impatience. Jasper gave him an astonished look.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked. Davey stomped his foot in anger.

"Because you're the first real friend I've ever had!" he shouted in fury. He then continued in a whisper so quiet Jasper almost didn't catch what he said, "and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jasper looked up at him with a growing smile.

"You're my best friend too, Davey," he said sincerely. It was true, he had only known him for just over three weeks, but it felt like so much longer. He pulled himself up from against the tree and engulfed the trouble-making hooligan in a mud-covered hug. Davey let out a squawk.

"You're covered in mud, you dirty hippy!" he said with an indignant shout as he tried to pry him off, but he wasn't trying very hard to do so, and Jasper appreciated that.

"Don't care, best friends share mud hugs," he explained, giggling. Davey groaned loudly and irritably, he then wrapped his arms around Jasper for a few moments, before releasing him and shrugging out of his embrace.

"Okay enough of this sappy shit, I'm taking you back to camp, you fucking tree hugging hippy dumb-ass," he said defiantly. Jasper burst out laughing in response to the insult, but his laughter was cut short when Davey grabbed his hand and quickly began pulling him along back to camp. Jasper smiled happily and allowed Davey to pull him along, his embarrassment from being laughed at completely forgotten.

* * *

"Y'know what, hippy man," Max said suddenly, as they waited for David to get back from the ice cream parlour restroom. Jasper looked down at Max with a questioning look. The boy had his new Darth Vader action figure tucked under his arm.

"What?" he asked curiously. Max smirked and leaned against the nearby wall.

"You're not as bad as I thought," he responded with a ponderous expression. "Don't get me wrong, I still think you suck, but you're not that bad." Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, little dude. I think you're pretty radical too," he said. Max rolled his own eyes right back at him.

Jasper knew it was going to be difficult to get through to Max, but he just knew it would be worth it someday. His determination had paid off in camp when he met David. He never gave up on Davey despite how much of a jerk he could be sometimes because he knew the foul-mouthed camper could be better. In the end, it had really paid off and they had become closer than Jasper had ever become with anybody else.


	9. Evading an Eager Grandmother

Swirling his steaming coffee with a spoon, Jasper looked up from where he was seated to see a scowling Max trudging towards the front door with David trailing behind with a reassuring hand placed on the boy's shoulder.

"Now, Max," David began excitedly. "School really won't be that bad, it will be way better than your old school. You'll make lots of new friends!" Max grabbed the front door knob, giving it twist and a pull before releasing it to let it hit the wall with a small bang. He then turned around to give the man behind him a deadpan stare.

"I don't need to hear the fucking 'school will be sunshine and rainbows' lecture again, David. Nothing you say will make this torturous day any better," he explained impatiently. Jasper put his coffee down, stood up from his chair and walked over to the two of them.

"Hey guys, heading off to the first day of school, huh?" he asked with a small smile and a quick fist pump. Max gave him a blank stare.

"That how ya gonna start this conversation, huh? It's pretty fucking obvious where we're going," the boy said with an impassive glance. David gave a stern frown at Max at this display of rudeness. Jasper chuckled.

"You're certainly 'sunshine and rainbows' yourself today aren'tcha, little dude?" he responded sarcastically, with an amused smirk.

Max looked back at him with an unimpressed stare. "Bite me, hippy man," he replied irritably.

Jasper rolled his eyes at this answer. Max was still his usual self despite yesterday's shopping trip being mostly rather pleasant. "Well, I hope you two have a good day at school. See ya tonight when I get home, okay?" he said pleasantly.

Max's eyebrows rose at this. "Where do you work anyway?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Jasper smiled at Max's question. "I'm a mechanic," he replied cheerfully.

Max's eyebrows rose even higher. "A mechanic? That's not a very hippy job," he responded in an amused manner.

Jasper dipped his head forward in Max's direction. "That's cuz I ain't no hippy, little man," he said with a guffaw. Jasper glanced down at his watch. "You two better head off, you both got school to go to and I gotta get ready."

David's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "That's right, no more dilly-dallying. Let's go, Max," he spoke in a rush. He then placed a hand on Max's back and lightly pushed him out the door, which he consented to.

David looked back at Jasper and gave him a wave and beaming smile. "See ya later, Jas!"

Jasper waved back with a somewhat tired smile. "Bye, Davey. I'll see you guys tonight, alright?" David nodded and closed the door gently behind him.

Jasper smiled and walked back over to his coffee so he could finish and start getting ready. Max and school clearly did not get along if his bad mood was any indication. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad for him and he'd come back in a better mood.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper was looking up at the ceiling of his tent from his bed, unable to sleep. He leaned over and peered through the darkness over where Davey slept. He decided he'd try calling out to Davey to see if he was having better luck than him.

"Davey, you awake, man?" he whispered, hoping Davey could hear him if he was awake through the loud chirping of crickets.

"What do you want, hippy?" the questioning voice of Davey called out. Jasper grinned; Davey was having as much trouble sleeping as he was.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Jasper asked him curiously.

He could hear Davey let out a huff. "No, I'm totally still asleep, idiot," he replied sarcastically. "Why would you even start a conversation like that?" he questioned as if wondering Jasper's intelligence. Jasper let out a fit of giggles at his usual sarcastic response.

"Still sour as always, huh dude? I can see why you can't sleep," he said cheekily. Jasper heard his tent-mate let out a chuckle, ending in a sigh.

"What do you want, Jas?" he asked tiredly, sounding exactly how Jasper felt right now. Jasper bit his lip worryingly, he had been wanting to ask this question since the morning after yesterday when they declared each other to be best friends.

"Davey, where do you live?" Jasper questioned him hesitantly.

"Why you askin'? You gonna stalk me?" he asked in amusement.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at where he could begin to make out Davey giving a smirk at him. "You know that's not what I mean," he replied in exasperation. There was a pause, where only the unrelenting sounds of crickets could be heard.

Davey finally broke the silence several seconds later in his tired voice. "Abingdon, on the North side."

Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth quickly formed a wide and bright smile. "We live in the same place!" he announced, almost on the verge of shouting.

Jasper could make out Davey's freckly face, a look of disbelief at this outburst plain on his features. "Seriously? No joke?"

"No joke! I go to Abingdon Elementary School," Jasper said gleefully. He could see Davey trying to restrain a smile of his own.

"I go to Jerrison Elementary School!"

Jasper pushed himself up and held himself steady with his hand. "That's so close. We'll still be able to see each other when camp ends. This is so radical, Davey! Don't you think?" He could see Davey finally showing a bright smile at the news.

"Ah well, I'm sure you'd go to pieces wouldn't ya, you sappy hippy," he said in a high and mighty tone. "Be heartbroken to see me go."

Jasper rolled his eyes as hard as he could. "Oh, I'm sure I could live without cold oatmeal being dumped on me or being tricked into screaming and waking the whole camp," Jasper responded playfully.

Davey scoffed at this. "Tricked nothing, I got pure fear outta you. I'm that terrifying!" he said with a smirk.

Jasper snorted at this. "I screamed cuz I saw your terrifyingly ugly face!"

Their banter was cut short however when there was a tapping on the side of the tent, and the two campers let out a shriek in response.

"You are both scaredy cats. Go to sleep, you're waking everyone up," said a lethargic voice, clearly one of their neighbouring campers who had come to investigate.

Jasper blushed at the interruption. "Sorry for disturbing you," Jasper said apologetically. "We'll go to sleep now." The boy looked over to see Davey red in the face with restrained laughter, which only made Jasper want to laugh as well. He quickly turned away from his tent-mate to face the wall of the tent so that he could sleep in peace.

Ten minutes later found him still awake, trying to go to sleep. But he did not try and interrupt Davey's attempts at slumber again. His worries about not seeing his best friend again were placated, but now they were replaced with a different thought: How would Jasper's family react to Davey?

His family had never seen a kid like Davey before, with his foul mouth, troubling home life, and penchant for getting himself into trouble. Would they think he was too much trouble to be around Jasper?

He didn't want to have to fight his parents on staying Davey's friend, and the thought of sneaking about to see each other made him sick with anxiety.

He let out a quiet sigh. Perhaps Davey could be convinced to stop acting his usual self around his parents, but Jasper couldn't see that happening. He disrespected the counsellors and Mr Campbell himself on many occasions.

He gnawed on his lip in worry, he'd just have to wait and see and hope for the best. As he momentarily let his worries go, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jasper exited his car before letting himself fall against the side of the vehicle. He had been dreading doing this since he suddenly remembered in the afternoon halfway through work. He was supposed to call his mother as soon as possible when David and Max got home from camp, which was three days ago.

Ever since they had found out they had become a couple, his parents had always been supportive of his relationship with David. They had always considered him something of a second son.

There was one aspect they were both unsure of, however, and that was Jasper and David's decision to begin their plans for adoption this year.

They had only just become stable after finishing college and were lucky enough to get good enough jobs to sustain themselves and their new apartment.

However, his mother and father had said that twenty-five was far too young to handle the responsibility of raising a child. His parents had started having children in their early-to-mid thirties themselves. David and Jasper had assured them, however, that they were up for the task.

Jasper knew that having a child would be hard, but he knew he could handle it. This was, however, before he met Max and found out that it would be even harder than expected.

He knew a child that had no parents of their own and had lived in the system wouldn't be in the absolute best state of mind, but adopting Max presented its own challenges. He was dreading even further about how his parents would react. Jasper had been spared the horrifying moment of introducing his foul-mouthed troublemaking best friend to the family before, due to David's change of attitude during camp.

But it looks like that little debacle was merely postponed to the present time because now he would have to introduce a foul-mouthed troublemaking son instead.

The relationship between them seemed to improve during their day out, but it still felt only mildly better to him. Which was why he wanted to postpone the meeting between Max and his new extended family for as long as he could.

He wasn't sure how long his parents would let him hide Max and his attitude away from meeting them, but he was sure he could get at least a few weeks of leg room to try and improve the relationship between him and Max.

If that didn't go as well, David could try bribing the kid again with some big reward to be as nice and polite as he was able to Jasper's family.

Jasper took a deep breath before releasing it in a loud sigh. He selected his mother's number from his list of contacts and hit 'call', and brought the phone to his ear while rubbing his face with the other hand.

There was a brief sound ringing before his mother's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Jasper honey! How have you been?" asked his mother in an eager manner. Jasper plastered a smile on his face and spoke up.

"Hey mom, I've been pretty awesome lately. David has been happy lately, too. How've things on your end?" he asked back, with an attempt at mirroring his mother's eager tone to cover up his feeling of nervousness.

"Everything's been fine, just the usual," she replied. She then let out a hum. "David has returned from being a counsellor at that camp, huh?" she said with mock curiosity, with a slightly irritated tone when using the word 'counsellor' and 'camp'.

Every time David left to go to that shitty camp, Jasper always found himself complaining about it to his family and friends. He felt bad about talking about David like he did behind his back, but his love of the camp was still a subject Jasper hadn't quite gotten over being bitter about.

His parents and even his older sister had agreed with him wholeheartedly that David's continuation to return to Camp Campbell was nothing to be happy about.

"Yeah, he got back three days ago on Saturday night," he explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously, knowing that the inevitable question was coming.

"Oh, and what about the newly adopted son you have been telling us about? His name was Max, right?" she asked in a pointed tone. It was clear to him from her voice that she knew Jasper had avoided mentioning it.

"That's his name, yeah. He's been good, he's been getting used to his new home. He had his first day of school today," he said, as excitement began to become obvious in his voice. "He's a good kid mum, it's been fun getting to know him."

Good was perhaps pushing it, Max definitely had an attitude problem, but to be fair David had had a pretty bad attitude as well. Max just needed time.

"That's good to hear, Jasper! I'm glad he likes you," she said excitedly. "I can't wait to meet him! When will you be bringing him over? Or should we come over instead?"

Jasper pressed his lips into a thin line; he wondered how he could get out of this. Saying Max liked him was pushing it even further, but just the same, the two of them just needed more time.

Clearly, his silence lasted too long, because his mother spoke up again, "Jasper, honey?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, we'll be bringing him over to meet the rest of the family. But I think it's too early mum, he's pretty shy, and he takes time to get used to people," he explained, hoping his mother would buy it. "How about I bring him over in a month after he's settled in?" His mother let out a gasp.

"A month? I suppose that'd be okay, Jasper. I'm sure you know what's best as a father," she said with sincerity, which warmed Jasper's heart. "This will be a long month of waiting. I know I said I disapproved of you adopting a child when you're still so young, but he's a part of the family now, and I can't wait to meet my new grandson."

Jasper frowned somewhat guiltily at that. Max probably wouldn't react well to a loving 'welcome to the family' introduction his family would no doubt give.

"Thanks, mum. I'm glad you're accepting of this. You're a cool mother, you know that right?" he said thankfully. His mother let out a chuckle.

"Yep, I'm totally cool, dear," she said happily. Jasper glanced at his watch.

"Well, I'd better get going. It's been a long day and I'm pretty tired. I'll call again tomorrow so I can chat to dad, okay?"

"Alright, Jasper, goodbye. I love you," she said warmly. A small smile came to Jasper's face.

"See ya, mom. Love you too." He clicked 'end call' on his phone and put it back in his pocket. That went well, he thought. He pushed himself off the car and began his walk back to his apartment.

Hopefully, by the end of the month, Max might accept him as his new father alongside David. And perhaps the three of them could also herd flying pigs around the frozen tundra of hell together.


	10. What Isn't Said

Jasper slowed his pace when he reached the top of the stairs to the floor where his apartment was located, as he became lost in thought.

Perhaps the call from his mother was a bit of a wakeup call for him, perhaps he was blinded by the excitement of the first few days, or perhaps he always knew it from the moment he met him. Max wasn't the kid he would have chosen to adopt.

Jasper could not deny that he would have preferred a different kid. He had always wanted a child, but he wasn't certain if he had what it takes to be a father to Max.

It was a secret Jasper would take to the grave. Because Max was here now, and he was Jasper and David's son no matter what anybody said.

Jasper was sure his attitude would change for the better once he got to know the boy better and built a better relationship with him. However, at the moment bonding with Max was a slow and tedious process.

Jasper had always wanted a child of his own, one to raise with David, for many years now. Now that his wish was granted, he wasn't going to screw it up.

He was sure Max's old parents felt that Max was far too much work and they had wished they had a different child. Jasper would be better than them, he promised to himself. He and David would give the boy a better life and raise him right.

Jasper had reached the front door of the apartment. He leaned against the door frame and took a deep breath, then let it out.

He had a month or so to become a better father and teach Max better manners. He wanted to prove to his parents that he wasn't too young and inexperienced for this, that he could handle the responsibility.

Max was a badly-behaved child with a terrible attitude, that was true, but these past few days hadn't been too bad, Jasper thought.

Max had been rude and disrespectful, but Jasper was sure that he had been trying at least a little bit to meet him halfway, which meant that Jasper's efforts weren't going completely to waste.

In his mind, he put his darkest thoughts to the side and shoved them down to think of more positive things. David and Max would be back from school, and Jasper was excited to ask Max how his day went.

He pushed himself off of the wall, put a smile on his face and opened the door. Inside he saw Max watching TV while David sat at the dining table with his laptop. David looked up with a beaming smile.

"You're home!" David declared in a cheerful manner. Max looked up at him with a blank stare before returning his attention back to the TV. Jasper nodded in response.

"Sure am, Davey," Jasper replied, trying to match his mood. He walked over to David and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. "How was your day, Davey? The usual first-day stuff?" Jasper asked after pulling back from the kiss. David cheerfully nodded.

"Sure was, Jas. And yup, it was the usual first day. It's nice to be back at school." Jasper nodded back at him, expecting that answer. He was sure school didn't match the fun David had at camp, he thought, somewhat bitterly.

Jasper gave himself a quick smack at his forehead. He had to forget about thoughts like that. The call from his mother was putting him on edge. It was so silly; there was no reason to think so negatively.

"You alright, Jas?" David asked curiously, with a look of slight worry. Jasper quickly nodded with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Davey." He'd talk about his worries later tonight with David when they're alone, not in front of Max.

On that note, Jasper turned towards the couch where the boy was sitting and made his way over to lean himself against it. He looked down to see Max still engrossed with what he was watching on TV.

"Hey, little man. How was school?" The boy in question groaned in irritation and fell into a heap onto his side on the couch as he continued watching TV.

"It was boring as shit. Just as I thought it would be," he said tiredly. Jasper leaned his crossed arms on the couch to get a bit closer.

"Make any friends? Do anything interesting?" he asked for the sake of conversation. Max stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"No, it was just like every other first day back at school. Nothing happened, just introduced each other." He glanced back at the screen for a moment before looking back at Jasper.

"I… might have made a friend? I dunno, we just talked for a second. We sat next to each other in class and when we had lunch," Max said. Jasper smiled at that.

"Sounds radical, little dude. It's wicked that you're getting along with someone." Max hummed in agreement at that, seemingly rather lethargic.

Jasper chuckled; he's sure the boy cannot be that tired from a simple first day of school. "What's your teacher like?"

"Ugh, she is totally bossy. Just because I took longer than five seconds to get out of my chair to join in on her stupid introduction thing. She fucking glares at me and says, ' _Maxwell, you need to participate as well_ '," Max finished off his rant with an unflattering mockery of his teacher.

Jasper frowned slightly, it's entirely possible that Max's story was a bit biased, but the man wouldn't question it for now. What Jasper certainly would question, was what comes out of the boy's mouth next.

"Pretty sure the teacher is an absolute cunt," the boy said in a caustic tone. Jasper's jaw dropped slightly and he glared at Max, who was too busy watching TV to notice.

Jasper turned his head to look at David, who had stopped working on his laptop and was giving the back of the couch a stern frown of disapproval.

Jasper thought that if he came home from school and told his parents that his teacher was a cunt, they'd smack him upside the head, or ground him, or even more likely, both.

It felt wrong that Max thought this is okay to say to them. If David and Jasper were going to start somewhere with Max's attitude, they might as well start here.

Jasper gave a pointed look at David, cleared his throat and gestured to Max with a tilt of his head.

His boyfriend got the signal and stood up from his chair to stride over to where Jasper was standing. He came to a stop at the couch with his hands on his hips and looked down at Max.

"Max," David begins in a stern tone of voice. Max glances over to see the two men standing near him. He pushed himself up to send a confused and suspicious look at them.

"What do you two want?" he asked in a combination of confusion and annoyance. Jasper's frown deepened at this, but David wasn't deterred.

"You shouldn't be calling your teacher something like that," David said with a waggle of his finger.

"I think we can let the other swearing go, but we don't want you saying that word, especially not to describe your teacher," Jasper reprimanded, to reinforce what David was saying.

He'd rather not let the other swearing go, but it would most likely be easier to start small, rather than all at once with this.

Perhaps it was just because it was hammered into him as a kid, but he had always thought that word was the worst of the lot.

Even today when he swore freely, he'd never say that word in front of his parents, even if they themselves were no stranger to using curse words.

Max frowned at them in irritation and crossed his arms. He then smirked. "What word? You mean _cunt_?" he said snidely. David flinched slightly at this, but otherwise, his demeanour remained unchanged.

Jasper massaged his temples. David decided to speak up.

"Max, work with us here. It's just one word. We aren't asking you to stop swearing altogether." Jasper firmly nodded at this.

"Yeah, little dude, be a team player," Jasper said in his best lecturing voice, a tone he hadn't used since David told him he was going to camp again this year.

Max rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Okay, whatever. Just one word. I promise I won't say _cunt_."

David rubbed his forehead in exasperation, but he began to smile again. "Good boy, kiddo. Just please stick to your promise," David said sincerely.

A short huff of laughter escaped Jasper's lips. "Thanks, for being cool, little man," Jasper said encouragingly. He might as well congratulate the kid for not being difficult about it. Max narrowed his eyes at him.

"For not saying a word? Alright," he said in total deadpan. The kid had a fair point with his reaction, it was a pretty small thing to get happy over, but Jasper wanted him to know that he appreciated it.

Jasper grinned cheekily in David's direction, who returned it with one of his own. Mission accomplished.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper stretched his arms out as he pushed through the opening of the tent. Today had been an exhausting ordeal, and it was only just late in the afternoon!

The campers had gone on a nature hike, after being split into the two different groups, Gregg and Darla taking one-half of the campers each.

It really sucked that he and Davey were in separate groups. It was by unluckiness of the draw from a hat, but he still felt somewhat annoyed by the counsellors separating them, if only by chance.

It was the first time the two of them had been apart for so long in the past six days since they had become best friends.

He threw himself onto the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling of the tent, wondering when Davey would return from his hike.

Not two minutes had passed when he heard the ruckus of returning campers from outside his tent. Jasper pulled himself up from his bed with a grin, eagerly waiting for his friends return.

It was another two or so minutes when Davey pushed through the door of the tent. Jasper jumped off the bed to meet him with a cheery smile.

"Davey, you're back!" he exclaimed with glee. Davey peered at him with a small smile.

"Yup, I'm back, my hippy," he responded, sounding worn out from the hike he had done. Jasper gave him a second look over and noticed something very off.

Peeking out from under Davey's short sleeve were bandages wrapped securely around the upper part of his arm, and he clearly had an expression of repressed pain, along with very red eyes, as if he had been doing a lot of crying.

"Davey, what happened?" Jasper questioned with concern. He then, using a finger, pushed Davey's sleeve up to see that the bandages had blood seeping through. The blonde gasped in shock.

David swatted the other boy's hands away and glared at him.

"It's nothing, okay?" he said with frustration. Jasper shook his head insistently.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Jasper said persistently. David growled in irritation.

"Fuck off. I said it's nothing, hippy," he said irritably. "Nothing could ever happen to me at the wondrous Camp Campbell," he finished sarcastically.

"Davey, come on, man. Tell me what happened," Jasper said, pressing the issue. However, Davey didn't take the prodding very well.

"Why are you getting all fucking nosy!?" Davey shouted at him in irritation.

Jasper froze and looked back at him with wide eyes at Davey's response. "Why are you getting angry? I'm just worried. I'm your best friend remember?" he said imploringly.

Davey took a step back, looking almost like an angry wild animal. "That's right. You're my friend, not my mother!" he replied with a yell. He then said in a more subdued voice, "I'm going for a walk." He then walked out of the tent at a brisk pace.

Jasper could do nothing but stare in confusion and concern at the display. He didn't understand what he had said to upset Davey.

"But you just got back," Jasper said in a small voice, with nobody but himself to hear it.

He wandered back over to his bed and let himself drop down to a sitting position on the cot and pulled his knees up to his chest. It was like when they first met all over again.

He wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

Jasper stared at himself in his bedroom mirror, sans shirt, and traced a finger down one of the scars on his chest.

Max had gone to sleep a short while ago; surprisingly, it wasn't too hard to get him to go to bed at a reasonable time tonight. Jasper wasn't sure how long that'd last. David was behind him getting dressed for bed.

Bringing the law down on Max today wasn't too hard he supposed. He wasn't sure how long the boy would keep his promise though.

He was aware that it wasn't always going to go as smoothly as it had done today all the time. He could anticipate major arguments with the kid in the future.

There was no denying it or avoiding it, especially when he starts going through puberty. Jasper shuddered at the thought of a teenage Max. He couldn't just be a friend to Max, he had to be a parent first.

Nervousness came over him at the thought of trying to keep Max in line when David wasn't around to help. Jasper was sure Max would have just told him to fuck off if he tried to tell him not to say that word if David wasn't around.

Jasper couldn't deny that it hurt that Max clearly preferred David over him by a large margin. He knew he was being irrational in his hurt. Max only just met him while he has known David for a little while already.

He ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair anxiously. He knew raising a child would be hard, but not this hard. Raising Max as their son was going to be highly challenging, mentally and emotionally.

That was a terrible thought, he felt. Max would clearly be going through an even worse time considering he had been abandoned by his parents.

Such a tragic thing to happen had to have an effect on the kid. To feel unwanted by his birth parents would be a horrible feeling.

He seemed well adjusted so far, minus the bad attitude of course. Maybe he had come to grips with the situation during his time at camp after he heard the news.

But he's only ten years old of course, such a traumatic event will likely have long-lasting effects on him. He must be good at hiding how it affected him.

He bit his lips, hard. He needed to stay positive. He just had to stay determined in his attempts to build a better relationship with Max, to show him that he has good parents now, parents who love him and accept him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by arms snaking around his torso. David's head appeared over his shoulder. He was about an inch or so taller than Jasper, so he leaned forward to place his head onto Jasper's shoulder.

"Something wrong, Jas?" David asked curiously, with a slight bit of worry. Jasper smiled at his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror.

"Just thinking, Davey. Raising a kid is gonna be pretty hard, huh?"

David let out a giggle at this and nodded against Jasper's neck. "Yeah, but we'll be doing it together, Jas. We're a team," he replied confidently. "Max can be a bit difficult, but he's really not a bad kid."

Jasper cocked his head at David. "I don't think he's a bad kid either, he's just got a bit of an attitude."

David hummed at this. "He does."

"Were you going to let him get away with calling his teacher a cunt?" he asked curiously, voice devoid of any accusation.

Jasper didn't think David was a pushover or anything, he just wasn't sure if the other man was ready to start on the boy's behaviour.

David's eyebrows rose at the question, and he cringed slightly. "No, I was going to step in. I was a bit surprised he said it, that's all."

Jasper gave a quizzical look at him. "Really? You're surprised the foul-mouthed kid said the C-word?" Jasper asked with a soft chuckle. David laughed at this as well.

"He's always had a penchant for bad language, but I've never heard him or any of the other kids say that word." David rubbed his chin in thought. "I've only heard his friend Neil use the word actually."

"Huh," Jasper replied in a somewhat nonplussed tone. "We're gonna have to start on his behaviour sooner rather than later." David nodded as he said this.

"I think it's best to start slow. We got him to promise to not to say, ' _that word_ '. I'd like to work on him promising not to swear at us in anger next, it's flat-out disrespectful."

Jasper very much agreed with this idea. "Yeah, he swore in public when he got annoyed with me, and this old lady near us just gave me this utterly appalled look." He placed his hands on his face at the memory.

"Oh, Davey, it was embarrassing. It's pretty whacked when I see kids swearing at their parents when I'm out and about, and now our kid is doing it," Jasper said in a self-conscious tone.

David gave a look halfway somewhere between sympathy and second-hand embarrassment. "Yeah, that's not on. He needs to mind his language. It'd be super if we could get him to stop swearing altogether actually, but I don't see that happening anytime soon, or perhaps, at all. But yeah, using such bad language at us when he's annoyed needs to stop ASAP," said David.

David then gave a curious hum, and then an amused grin appeared on his face.

"What brought this bout of responsibility on?" David asked. "Thought I'd be the first one to start in on it."

Jasper snorted, but his face arranged into a more serious one. "Mom called, she wants to see him as soon as she can, so she can welcome him into the family. I'm sure dad and my sister have the same plan," Jasper told him, with a tone of subdued worry.

"And I really don't want to hear a lecture about how he behaves. It'd be embarrassing on its own if Max does something really rude in front of them, much less be given a scolding over it. Might have to resort to bribing him again, not sure how effective it'd be though," Jasper finished with a sigh.

"I was already thinking about that. She always calls after I get home," Davey replied.

Which was true, Jasper's family and his boyfriend got along quite well. Jasper always wondered what it would be like if they met him before David's behaviour did a one-eighty. Not well, he'd guess.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about it, Davey," Jasper responded with a nervous laugh.

David nuzzled his head against Jasper's cheek. "There's no need to worry, Jas. We'll sort it out, we always do," David said in a reassuring voice.

Jasper gave him a warm smile. "I know, Davey. I can always count on you to help," he said while turning around and grabbing his boyfriend's hand in his own.

His eyes looked over David, he was just in his pyjama pants without his shirt. Once upon a time, David wore the full pyjama ensemble to bed, but Jasper couldn't let that continue of course, he recalled with great amusement.

David was still as lanky as he'd always been. Jasper had a bit of muscle to himself but not that much more than David.

He always thought David would come home from camp looking a bit more muscular but to no avail. That's quite a thought, however, David with a six-pack. The idea did things to him.

Not that he thinks David wasn't manly or attractive enough or anything like that. But it wouldn't hurt if David had more muscle.

He trailed his fingers down his boyfriend's chest which elicited a small giggle from David. Jasper looked up with a mischievous grin.

"Still so ticklish, Davey."

"No tickling, Jas, c'mon," he said pleadingly, but he had a grin to match Jaspers.

"Alright, Davey, I promise not to tickle," he said in a cheeky tone, as he looked down at David's hand while bringing it up to his face. "But only because I…" Jasper drifted off as he saw something strange on David's hand.

There was a pale line on the back of David's hand. His mouth opened slightly in a gasp as he looked up to inspect it and noticed it was a scar.

"Jas, is there something wrong?" David asked curiously. Jasper turned his boyfriend's hand over in his own hands to see another matching line on the redhead's palm. Jasper had a look of growing horror.

"David, what is this?" he asked in total seriousness, as he looked up at the other man.

"What do you mean?" David replied in confusion. Jasper gave a small grunt of frustration.

"What is this, David? On your hand. This is a scar. I've never noticed it 'till now," he said with confusion and some impatience. David's eyes widened as Jasper continued his interrogation

"This? It's nothing to worry about, Jas," he said in a rush, attempting to placate the blonde. Jasper narrowed his eyes at him.

"If it's nothing, then you'll tell me how you got it," he said irritated, trying to keep his voice down so as to not awake Max from his sleep.

His eyes subconsciously drifted to David's other hand to see that he had the same scar on the other hand. Jasper gasped in shock.

"It's on both of your hands!" Jasper exclaimed in a whispered yell, his impatience and worry rising with every second.

"It looks like you were fucking crucified," Jasper said as his eyes quickly moved to see if there were also scars on David's feet, although he saw none.

David has never had scars before now, making them stand out all the more. How had Jasper not noticed them until now?

David shifted anxiously on the spot and waved his hands in a placating manner.

"Calm down, Jas, no need to blow it out of proportion. It was fine, Gwen helped bandage me up." Jasper gave him a venomous glare.

"So, it happened at Camp-fucking-Campbell, but you're not going to say anything because that camp is everything to you!" he said, his eyes becoming wet.

"Jas, please, you and Max are everything to me. It was an accident. I didn't want to worry you, okay?" he said in a rush, distraught at the accusation.

"How did it happen? Tell me," Jasper beckoned, with no room for argument. David let out a sigh.

"Okay, I had a fall while out hiking, I put out my hands and they got stabbed by some sharp rocks," he explained.

Jasper placed a hand over his mouth and gasped at the mental image of David in pain from such an accident.

"Oh my god, David. You would have been in so much pain. You must have been bleeding so much, you could have died!" Jasper said, his voice becoming hysterical with distress.

Jasper then glared and gritted his teeth in anger. "Fucking Camp Campbell, it's a fucking cursed shithole. I don't want you or Max going back there again."

David's reaction was immediate, with a sudden look of horror at this statement. "What? Jasper, it was an accident. I wouldn't have died, the cuts weren't even that big. I love working there, please don't say this," David said, clearly upset. "This is why I didn't tell you, I don't want you to worry."

"I have to worry because you certainly don't! I don't want to lose you! What if you fell off a cliff, or got mauled by bears, or-" Jasper was cut off as he let out a choked sob.

He was quickly pulled into a tight hug by David. "Shhh, it's okay, Jasper. There's nothing to worry about, everything is fine."

Jasper pressed himself against David's chest, David tucked Jasper's head under his chin.

For the next few minutes, they stood holding each other, the silence only being broken when Jasper let out another quiet sob.

After a few minutes of being held by David, Jasper let out a shaky sigh. This was an old song and dance they had every year before David went off to camp, but this was the first time they had this argument after he had already come home.

They rarely argued in general, but this was the one thing they had always well and truly opposed each other on.

Jasper closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again to look up at David in defeat. "Do you promise to be more careful?" he asked unsurely.

"Mm-hm," David said in a reassuring tone. "I promise I will be very careful, Jas. I've been going there for three years and we went there as kids as well. It was just a little one-off accident. Don't worry so much, okay?" Jasper let out a short sigh.

"Alright. I guess you're right, they aren't-" He looked down at David's hands. The sight of them still made him cringe. "-that big, I suppose." David nodded appreciatively in agreement.

"Let's go to bed, Jas. It's late and we're both pretty tired I think." Jasper hummed in agreement.

"Alright," Jasper said tiredly, suddenly giving a yawn at the thought. "Let's go to bed, Davey," David then grabbed his hand, led him over to where they slept, pulled him down with him and tucked them under the covers.

David wrapped his arms around Jasper and gave him a short squeeze, before letting his grip around him slacken. "Nighty-night, Jas. I love you" A small smile came to Jasper's face.

"Nighty-night, Davey. Love you too," he replied with a feeling of exhaustion. Sleep came easily to him, something David was always good at helping him with, and he drifted off peacefully.


	11. Progress in Both Past and Present

Jasper anxiously stepped out into the main room to see David and Max acting as they had been yesterday morning. The two of them were in the process of eating breakfast and David was also getting ready for school, much like yesterday.

David spotted Jasper and sent him a cheerful smile. Max was preoccupied with his cereal but sent him the usual emotionless glance as he often did when Jasper entered the room.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Neither seemed to be acting any differently. Jasper supposed that it was expected from David, but he expected some slight change in Max. He had been frightened that perhaps their argument stirred him from his sleep.

Surely it wasn't good for a kid to hear their new parents have an argument just days after they move in.

Jasper hadn't known him long enough to get a read on the kid, he could have heard the whole thing or simply slept through it all. Jasper probably wouldn't have known the difference.

He decided that he would not say anything to Max about what happened last night, surely David would be a better judge over whether to tell the kid about the argument.

Max seemed fairly bright; he knew Jasper's viewpoint on Camp Campbell. So, if he had overheard them arguing, he would have discerned that it had nothing to do with him.

He hoped that'd be the case at least, Jasper thought apprehensively. Bloody hell, parenting wais hard. So many difficult decisions came with it, and he never knew if he was making the right ones.

Jasper decided he'd do the same as David, and act as if nothing were out of the originary.

"Good morning, you two," Jasper said in an upbeat tone, hoping that he didn't sound or look as nervous as he felt. "Did you guys have a good sleep?" David smiled even brighter.

"Good morning, Jas!" David replied with his usual morning cheer. Max gave him another sidelong glance.

"Morning, hippy," Max responded, without any attempt at enthusiasm like the two men had done. Clearly, he wasn't excited for his second day of school, much like yesterday.

However, it was certainly better than him giving Jasper an even colder shoulder, considering the possibility of the boy being an unwilling audience of last night's argument.

Jasper made his way over to the coffee machine and began preparing himself his morning coffee. He grabbed the beverage and went to sit down at the dining table.

Max said he knew that Jasper wasn't bad. Max had to know he wanted him here by now. For the moment, all Jasper could do was keep doing his best.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper had to find the cause of this, find out why Davey was so upset. Ever since they proclaimed they were best friends, things had been great between them.

Davey certainly still lobbed insults at him, but he was never as nasty as he was an hour ago when came in with his arm wrapped in bandages.

He decided to ask Darla about it; she was the one who led Davey's group. She'd know what had happened.

Darla herself, fortunately, happened to be alone when Jasper found her. She was drinking from her bottle as she looked over the campers that were running about.

"Darla," Jasper said, fidgety as he approached her, "can I ask you something?" The counsellor looked down at the camper with a welcoming smile, she capped the bottle in her hand clipped it to her belt.

"What's up, Jasper?" she said jovially. Jasper rubbed his hands in thought, wondering how to ask this.

"What… happened while you guys were out? Davey was hurt, and it looked like he had been crying." Darla cringed at the question, her smile fading.

"While we were out on the hike, he accidentally walked into the pointy end of a fallen branch," she explained, looking off to the side, plainly upset from the event. "It didn't go too deep, thank god, but it went deep enough to hurt and bleed a fair bit. I had to wrap it up in some bandages I luckily brought with me in my backpack."

Jasper winced at the explanation of his friend's injury. Darla continued her story. "Davey had a bit of a slow reaction at first, just staring at it. But after a few seconds, he started sobbing real loud. Poor little guy."

Jasper looked down at the ground in contemplation. That explains why he was so upset, but why did his friend push him away? Jasper had to talk to him.

* * *

This week had been pretty much what Jasper had expected from the first few days he'd known Max. Which was mostly that they made small talk throughout the week. Jasper honestly preferred if they had done more together.

When he came home, Max frequently acted as if he were too tired to do much else besides sit and watch TV.

David had decided to start dragging the Max with him and Jasper for their daily late afternoon walks when Jasper got home from work a couple of days ago, which fortunately went with mostly minimal complaints from the normally cantankerous kid.

It was nice to chat with Max on their walks. They also went out grocery shopping together the other day when David forgot some things for dinner, and they watched some trailers for some movies and games the kid might be interested in. Yet again, it was mostly small talk on those occasions.

It probably wasn't too bad for the first week. Hostility from Max this week wasn't especially worrisome in any way, which was nice. Most of the time it came down to him making a sarcastic quip or telling Jasper to go away when he made jokes or said something that Max didn't like.

The boy's rudeness was still unacceptable, but Jasper would like to think it could be a lot worse.

His thoughts were put a stop to by the feeling of someone tapping on his shoulder. David was smiling down at him with Jasper's dinner in hand.

Clearly, Jasper had been doing nothing but staring at the wall for the past ten minutes.

"Lost in thought, Jas?" asked David with a cheeky grin. Jasper gave him small smile and grabbed his dinner from David's hands.

"I'm just thinkin', y'know," Jasper responded in a somewhat tired manner.

"'Bout Max, and all that huh?" he asked, right on the money as usual. Jasper chuckled at this.

"Yeah, Davey. Haven't done much stuff together since the weekend," he admitted, in a somewhat disappointed manner. David hummed and cocked his head as if in great thought.

"Well, your sister called today to see if we could catch up since I've gotten back. We'll be going out for a few hours tomorrow on Saturday," David said, giving Jasper a soft shove with his elbow and waggling his eyebrows.

Jasper raised his head to look up at David with a growing smile. "Oh, will you? I'll have to look after Max while you're away, yeah?" he replied with a knowing grin. David's smile grew.

"That's good to hear, Jas! You two can spend the day doing some nice father and son bonding. I bet it'll be even better than last weekend!" he said enthusiastically. Jasper snorted at David's exuberance, but he was grateful he could have some more one-on-one time with Max.

David and Max had plenty of time this week hanging out without Jasper, due to Jasper's work hours.

During Jasper's time at work, David had taken Max out for an after-school snack at the bakery, watched a new cartoon show together, and even worked together on baking a new recipe David had found on the internet.

Jasper felt like he wasn't spending enough time with Max. He really was trying his best, though he had felt that a first week wouldn't be too bad to go slow with. The next three weeks after he'll have to push more on the issue.

But another day spent with just the two of them presented an excellent opportunity for him and Max. He's gotten a better feel for what the boy was like, so Jasper is confident it will go better than last time.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper managed to find Davey sitting against a tree at the edge of camp, where he was drawing pictures in the sand with a stick.

"Davey," Jasper began with a tone he hoped communicated sympathy and understanding, "I know what happened." Davey looked up and glared at him.

"So, you went shoving your nose in where it was unwanted?" spat Davey, glaring at Jasper.

"I wasn't snooping, man, I was just finding out what happened. You wouldn't tell me anything," Jasper said with a huff. Davey hurled the stick he was holding several feet away from them.

"Yeah, that is snooping, you stupid hippy," he said in a condescending tone as if educating a three-year-old. "Aren't you supposed to respect my wishes?" Jasper pursed his lips in response.

"Don't be like that, Davey," Jasper said, slightly frustrated. "I know you were crying and-" Davey quickly stood to full height and leaned right into Jasper's face.

"Shut up!" he shouted angrily, angrier than Jasper had ever seen him. Jasper quickly took a step back at the display of fury, spluttering.

"D-Davey, I… uh, I only wanted to say I don't c-care about that. I-I care that you got hurt," he said in a rush, waving his hands back and forth frantically as he spoke.

Davey gave a look of indignation and rolled his eyes. "I don't fucking care about this shit," he ground out as he began walking away at a brisk pace.

Jasper sighed in frustration under his breath and quickly ran up to Davey to keep pace with him. "Wait, Davey, c'mon, dude. I don't want us to fight."

"Then you shouldn't have been a snoop."

"I have to worry because it seems like you don't!" Jasper yelled, trying to make eye contact. He then suddenly came to a standstill so abruptly that Jasper took a few steps before realising Davey had stopped.

"You heard what happened, I cried and made a fucking fool of myself," he replied quietly, looking at the ground with a scowl.

Jasper walked back to where Davey had come to a stop. "Hey, remember when I got upset when I fell in the mud and you told me that I had nothing to worry about."

Davey shook his head at that. "Not the same. I cried really loudly in front of everybody, you didn't. It's way more embarrassing. I… I don't like getting hurt, I looked so weak and pathetic," he said in a sad tone.

It was clear, however, that he was trying to hold back any emotion as he said it. Jasper placed his hand on Davey's shoulder.

"I don't think you're weak or pathetic at all!" Jasper said sincerely. "You wanna talk about it, man?" he asked in a consoling manner, but Davey merely shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

"No, Jas, lay off about it. Christ." Davey then continued walking. It was clear to Jasper, though, that his friend was still upset.

There had to be something he could do to cheer him up. He thought for a second before doing the first thing that came to his head.

"Do you like Star Wars? My favourite movie is Empire Strikes Back! And my favourite character is Han Solo!" he said in a loud voice, almost desperately.

Davey came to another stop and looked at him in astonishment as if Jasper was an alien that had just landed on Earth.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself softly.

Jasper came to a stop in front of him. "Well, I was wondering if you'd seen any of the movies. The new prequel movies are coming out, it'd be radical to go see them with you after we get back home. If you were interested, that is," Jasper clarified.

Davey cocked his head and squinted his eyes at Jasper. There's a pause between them as they simply stared at each other. After several seconds, Davey then wrapped his arms around himself and let out a guffaw.

"Stupid hippy," he muttered with a fond smile, shaking his head as he let his arms drop back to his sides. Jasper grinned, that was certainly a result!

"No, I haven't seen them. Tell me about them?" Davey asked, his unhappiness seeming to drain away, or at the very least he was being distracted from it, which was a good start.

"Sure, Davey!" Jasper said with a smile. His stupid idea worked! Maybe, hopefully. If it hadn't, at least his best bud was talking more normally again, thought Jasper, and he could work from there on keeping Davey's mind off what happened.

* * *

Jasper looked up as David hopped off the couch from where they had been watching TV together with Max.

"Heading off now, huh, Davey?" asked Jasper in a neutral tone of voice. David gave him a couple thumbs up.

"Yup. Said I'd meet Katie at ten-thirty. Should take me around about ten minutes to reach the place," David said in his usual eager tone. "I haven't seen her since before I went to camp, so it'll be just swell to catch up."

Jasper tipped his head and gave a smile of affirmation. "Radical. I'll make sure this little troublemaker doesn't get up to mischief," Jasper said while pointing his thumb at Max who was sitting at the edge of the couch watching the screen.

The boy looked up at him as he said this. "You couldn't stop me, hippy man," Max said with unwavering resolve. Jasper let out a good-natured laugh, hoping he didn't sound anxious. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to do so. It'd likely ruin all his plans to spend the day with the kid if he had to tell him off, especially without David here to back him up.

David grabbed his phone and wallet off the dining table and headed to the front door. As he opened the door he turned to the other two. "Have fun, I'll be probably around three or four hours."

Jasper hummed in acknowledgement.

Once David closed the door behind him, Jasper turned to Max with a small grin.

"Hey, little man. We never got 'round to watching that series on Netflix we talked about." Max placed the side of his face in his palm.

"You never brought it up again. I assumed you forgot about it," he said in a dull manner.

Jasper cringed slightly. "What? Of course not. I've just been busy with work, little dude," he explained, with a tinge of unease. Should he have brought it up sooner during the week? "I thought it'd be better to save it 'till the weekend, y'know?" Max simply gave a slow nod at this, coupled with a flat stare.

"Right," replied Max with a bored tone of voice. Before things could get any more awkward, Jasper leapt up from his place on the couch and grabbed the remote from the table in front of them.

"Well, my bad, ok? I'll set it up," he announced with confidence. He then switched the TV over to Netflix. After a quick search, he found what he was looking for, and selected 'Clone Wars'.

After a moment of thought, he decided to start on the episode called 'Rookies'. It was a favourite of his from the first season. It was best to start strong rather than with some of the earlier, less interesting episodes so that he could pique Max's interest better.

Once he was done he took a seat on the couch near Max, without invading his personal space, and pressed play.

As they watched the first few minutes, Max seemed mostly disinterested with his head in his hand with half-lidded eyes as the soldiers, stationed at an outpost, who were the main characters of the episode, were introduced. Jasper was hoping Max's lack of interest wouldn't last too long.

Fortunately, after the first few minutes the villains of the episode were introduced, 'commando droids', which were, in Jasper's opinion, one of the cooler droids in the Star Wars universe.

They easily massacred half of the soldiers that had been shown so far in the episode and took over the outpost that the soldiers were stationed at.

As this was happening, Jasper could tell there was a slight change in Max's expression. He could see from the way Max's green eyes widened slightly from their look of boredom, he lifted his head from his hands and his mouth opened slightly, almost as if in a trance.

Jasper smiled fondly. It seemed as if he'd made the right choice, as it seemed to keep Max's interest throughout the episode until near its conclusion.

"So, whaddya think? Pretty off the heazy, huh?" Jasper asked, already pretty sure he knew the answer. Max glanced at him for a moment, before coming up with his response.

"Well, I wouldn't use that phrase to describe it because this is 2017. But yeah, it's alright," he said, trying to keep a level tone, but he had a small smile as he said this. Jasper snorted at his reply.

"Wicked. Wanna watch another ep?" Max's soft smile grew subtly.

"I don't see why not," he replied with a shrug. Jasper smiled cheerfully as he picked the next episode.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper and Davey finally returned to their tent after an hour of deep conversation during their walk. Davey's sadness had noticeably sapped away over time as they had talked.

As they both sat down on Davey's bed, he turned to Jasper with a warm smile. "Thanks, Jasper. You're a hippy idiot, but you're a cool hippy idiot," he said affectionately. "Thanks for being there. I hardly remember why I was upset, it's stupid." Jasper smiled brightly at this.

"That's all right, Davey. Remember, we're best buds. I was just worried about you; I don't judge you, right?" Jasper said in a soft voice. Davey kicked his feet back and forth and looked down with a smile.

"I know. You're a sap. I should remember that more often." Jasper chuckled in amusement.

"Well, don't forget it, okay?" Davey looked at him, still smiling.

"I won't."

* * *

After a few episodes, Jasper decided he might try something that hadn't gone as well last time. He turned towards Max with an eager smile.

"Hey, little man, how 'bout we play a game together, huh?" he asked in with an optimistic tone of voice. Max leaned back onto the couch, letting out an exhale.

"Sure, what've you got?" he asked curiously. Jasper grinned at this, Max wasn't going to fight him on this like he did last weekend. That was a relief.

"How 'bout, 'Fort Crushers'? You beat up heaps of different enemies and fight cool bosses, it's wicked fun!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's do that then. Pass me a controller." Jasper turned on the game and set it up and grabbed a couple of controllers. He then walked over to the couch and passed one over to Max and pressed start.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

"Y'know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm kind of excited about when camp ends," Jasper said thoughtfully. Davey gasped loudly in comical fashion.

"Do my ears deceive me!?" Davey said dramatically. Jasper rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Not like that. I still love camp and I'll be sad to see it end, but I can't wait to show you all the stuff I got. We gotta watch all the Star Wars movies, and hey! We can play some of my games together when we get home too." Davey gave an amused smirk.

"I'd like that, Jas. Before I heard you lived so close, I never thought I'd see you again after this is over cuz I don't think I'm coming back to this trash heap again. Unless my parents want to ditch me again," he said as he laid beside Jasper, mimicking his pose.

"Your parents suck. You can come hide from them at my place, Davey, or we can go wanderin' round town."

Davey had a wide smile on his face. "Even better, I'll have something to do when I leave the house to escape those two assholes."

Jasper chuckled. "It'll be great," Jasper said in contentment.

* * *

"Fuck. Yes!" Max shouted in delight, as he dealt the killing blow on the boss they were fighting. Jasper laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Radical, little man. Awesome work," he said, congratulating the boy. They had been fighting this boss for the last fifteen minutes. It'd been a difficult battle, but they had finally come out victorious.

It'd been a pleasant couple of hours playing with Max, Jasper should do this more often with him.

He'd been a little nervous about asking due to the reaction he had gotten last time, but it looks like it was just because Max had yet to get used to him.

The front door then suddenly opened to reveal a cheerful David.

"Do my ears deceive me, or are you guys having some good-natured fun? Besides that bad language of course," said David happily.

Max let out a groan. "Don't make it lame, David," he responded, chastising David, who chortled in response.

Jasper spoke up cheerily, "It's been fun. Me and Max had a wicked time. How's Katie?"

Jasper had spoken to his father and sister the day he called his mother. They were disappointed about not seeing Max sooner, but they didn't press the issue, which was a huge relief.

"Yeah, she's good, it's nice to see her again. It's always nice to see your family," mused David.

Especially considering his own family was nowhere near as nice as Jasper's, which was the unspoken thought. It was a sad thought, but at least Jasper's family was welcoming.

"Hey, Davey, wanna join in?" asked Jasper. He only just remembered that they happened to have a third controller. Jasper had bought one after he came back from work one day during this week. A smile came to David's face.

"I'd love to." He then walked over, grabbed a controller, and sat next to Jasper, leaning against him affectionately.

"Radical, let's start a new game, I'm sure we can catch up to where me and Max were together soon enough. That all right, little man?" asked Jasper. Max let out a small sigh.

"Gonna suck having to fight that boss again, but whatever, I don't mind," he responded easily.

Jasper felt fulfilled, he had had a great time with Max and now he and his family are playing games together. Today was an awesome day.


	12. Green-Eyed Monster

The knight stepped forward and slashed apart the monster with great vigour, and went to join his two comrades at the other side of the pit in front of him. He stepped up to the side of the chasm and leapt with all his strength… only to fall into the chasm and reappear back where he had jumped.

"Fucking come on, David," Max said tiredly, as he watched David yet again try and fail to make the jump. Jasper giggled; David wasn't quite as good at games as he and Max. David didn't seem to understand the complexities of doing the spin jump to give his character that extra oomph to get across.

With yet another failed attempt, David groaned in frustration. "I'm really not good at these sort of games, maybe I should have just left you guys to it."

Max sighed irritably and walked around Jasper to sit next to David on the opposite end of the couch. "Pass," Max said simply, gesturing to David's controller.

David relinquished the controller willingly and looked down at Max curiously.

"Now watch this, David," Max said intently. He then slowly pressed the button combination required to do the spin jump needed to get across. He looked up at David. "Did you get that?"

David hummed in thought. "I'll give it a go." He then attempted to replicate the spin jump, which he did successfully, allowing him to reach the other side. He gasped in delight. "I did it!" he said victoriously.

Max smiled smugly, clearly pleased with himself and David. "Knew you could do it, you big dummy," he said, elbowing David in the side.

"Thanks for the help, buddy," David said with a thankful smile, fondly patting Max on the head. Max retaliated by lazily slapping the offending hand away.

Throughout the rest of their game time, Max remained where he was and gave David various tips and tricks to help him. Jasper realised with some disappointment that game time was no longer a Jasper and Max thing; it was a David and Max thing.

He flicked his eyes up to the ceiling, exasperated with himself. Such thoughts were irrational since things had been pretty good so far, especially today with him and Max, why is he thinking like this? He then smiled and returned to killing monsters with his family.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

Jasper was standing with the other campers in front of the stage next to Davey. Jasper jumped up and down trying to get a better look at the stage as Cameron Campbell, their camp leader, walked onto it.

"Okay campers, I have a big announcement for all of you!" declared Cameron Campbell with great enthusiasm. "A very special event will be happening very soon! It is known as the 'Order of the Sparrow Ceremony', where we decide who among our special campers deserves the highly coveted title of best camper!"

Jasper hummed in thought, perhaps he had a good chance of winning? He had lived by the creed of this camp since he'd gotten here: doing the very best in every camp activity and always helping those in need. His family would be so proud of him if he won.

He was shaken from his contemplation by a loud scoff to his left. Jasper turned to see Davey, who seemed highly unimpressed by this turn of events. "This sounds like the lamest fucking thing I have ever heard."

Jasper let out a huff at Davey's words. "C'mon dude, this sounds awesome!"

Davey rolled his eyes at this. "You would say that, wouldn't you?" he replied, he then began walking off as Mr Campbell finished his declaration.

"This prestigious ceremony will be held tomorrow, so get ready for the most important event at Camp Campbell!" Jasper grinned; he could hardly wait.

* * *

Jasper yawned, today was rough, but at least he was back home with his family, he thought as he pushed open the door.

"Hey everybody, sorry I was a bit late I…" Jasper stopped talking as he saw something he didn't think he'd ever see.

David and Max were seated on the couch together. Max had his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he held up the guitar and was trying to play it, seemingly in deep concentration.

This concentration was broken, however, with Jasper's entrance. They both looked up, David with a cheery smile and Max with an annoyed stare.

David was the first one to break the silence that had descended, "Hey, Jas, you're home! I've been teaching Max how to play the guitar, isn't that cool?" he said in an energetic manner. Max had stopped playing and was staring at the ground, seeming to be embarrassed at being caught.

Jasper looked between the two of them for a moment, with his mouth open ever so slightly. He was completely dumbfounded that Max would be interested in such a thing. "Oh, radical. You convinced Max to start playing guitar," he stated with as much cheer as he could muster.

"Actually, Max asked me! He said he's always wanted to learn guitar, ever since he heard me play!" said David proudly.

Max clenched his jaw, clearly done with being silent. "Shut up, David. The first time I heard you play was that stupid camp song, I meant when I first heard you play something that wasn't that song." He paused as if remembering the moment. "It didn't sound that bad." When Max noticed Jasper staring, he ducked his head down, blushing, and glared down at the ground.

"Oh okay. That's really awesome Max. I'm glad you're taking an interest in something like that," said Jasper with a smile, his happiness firmly covering any shock he may have been feeling.

Max merely made a non-committal grunt in response.

Jasper began walking back to his room to put away his things, leaving David and Max to it. Max must have been comfortable reaching out to David because he's known him so long, Jasper speculated. He just had to reach out to Max first, he supposed. Since they had made more progress, Jasper was sure Max might be more open to trying new things with him, right?

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

"Hey, Jasper, I totally bet you're gonna be the best camper. You've been pretty awesome, I gotta say," Kylie, one of the other campers, proclaimed with certainty.

Jasper smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Kylie, I do my best," he said proudly. Kylie then walked off waving. She had been the third camper today to offer support for his selection as best camper. The other campers had almost always been nice, Jasper really had been overthinking it when they laughed at him that one time, they had apologised once he'd returned with Davey, regretful for doing so.

"You done preening like a fucking princess, yet?" spat an aggravated voice from behind him. Jasper turned around to see Davey glaring at him, much like during the morning announcement. He seemed far more annoyed than last time, however.

"Hey, I'm just thanking them for their nice words," Jasper explained with a joyous grin. David rolled his eyes at his explanation.

"Bunch of suck-ups they are; they aren't your real friends." Jasper crossed his arms and peered at him in suspicion.

"What, are you jealous or something, dude?" he asked curiously.

Davey gritted his teeth and intensified his glare. "Jealous? Why the fuck would I be jealous over something so stupid?" Jasper sighed a shook his head slightly.

"I can have other friends besides you. And this ceremony is important to me, okay?" he explained earnestly.

"Well we're always the ones hanging out together, not them." Davey pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that fucking ceremony. Campbell just says all this bullshit like five hours ago and now it's the most important thing ever to you?"

Jasper pursed his lips. "It's not the ceremony itself that's important to me. It's the award; the declaration of having done so well. You're being irrational, Davey."

Davey then pointed his finger right in Jasper's face. "You're the one being fucking irrational." He then let out a grunt of frustration. "Bah, I'm not fucking jealous over this shit," he spat angrily. Despite his words, Jasper wasn't going to let Davey get to him.

"Mm-hm, alright Davey. I think you just hate how great of a camper I've been. You should be happy for me like everyone else," voiced Jasper with an annoyed tone, throwing his hands out.

Davey stepped back away from Jasper, his mouth forming into a furious frown. "Fine, go be best camper or whatever. I don't give a shit," he said defiantly, before walking off back to the tent.

Jasper sighed and put a palm to his face. Why was Davey being so irrational about this? They were best friends, they were supposed to support one another, not be jealous of each other's accomplishments.

* * *

Jasper nervously approached where Max had his concentration trained on the video game he was playing. Jasper had felt that it would be best to try to get through to Max when David wasn't around. Luckily, David had gone out to do a little extra shopping for some ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Jasper anxiously rubbed his arm as he watched Max play games. Images of David happily teaching an attentive Max how to play the guitar flooded his memory. Jasper wanted that kind of relationship with Max.

He slowly stepped over to Max and leaned on the couch from behind. "Hey, Max, what's up?" he asked casually.

Max glanced up at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the game. "You know what I'm doing, I'm playing Code: War," he said with an uninterested tone.

Jasper drummed his fingers idly across the back of the couch for a few moments before taking a breath. "How about we go do something at the park, just the two of us. We can find a sport you like, okay?" he said, hopeful. Max paused his game and dramatically dropped his head with a loud sigh.

"I already told you, sports suck. I don't want to play any," he replied in exasperation. Jasper took another deep breath and let it out.

"I think it would be good for you, Max. To get outta the house and do something active," Jasper said, trying to reason with him. Max turned to him with a frown and something close to a glare.

"I think I hate sports and I don't want to do it. How many times do I have to say it?" he uttered, dropping his controller and entangling his fingers atop his head. "David did the same thing at camp; always trying to get me to participate in all these stupid activities. I told him the same thing."

Jasper fumbled, he really wanted to do something with Max. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "What do you think of cars, mechanics and all that? I do that for work too, y'know. You interested at all?"

Max let himself drop back against the couch with a groan. "Stop, my god. Look, if you're lucky we'll play a game when David gets back, okay?" he said with a tone of finality. Jasper eyes dropped to the ground, and gave up with a shrug.

"Alright, fine," he said quietly, "We'll wait for David." Like we always do, thought Jasper. He'd have to try again another time.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

Jasper wandered around camp, without any goal in mind. He didn't feel like going back to his tent where Davey was yet. He stopped every now and then to see what the rest of the camp was up to.

He was so excited for tomorrow's event, he wasn't going to let Davey get him down. Jasper wanted to win something for himself, he didn't know why Davey wasn't more supportive of him.

To be jealous of this… it was so dumb. Jasper just didn't get it. He was sure, however, after the ceremony, he and Davey will be back to being best friends again. He and Davey had argued a few times, but they always made up.

For now, Jasper will do his best to forget about this stupid argument. He smiled softly, tomorrow will be great, he just knows it.

* * *

David had gotten Max to help with dinner tonight. Jasper thought it was nice he was happy to help.

Jasper was staring at the TV while slouched down on the couch, but he wasn't really watching what was on the screen. He was listening in on the conversation from the kitchen between David and Max.

"Okay, Max, I need you to peel these carrots," said David, instructing Max.

"Carrots? Gross," came Max's voice, with a slight inflection of disgust.

"You won't taste them, I promise. They will be nice and small if you do it right, and the sauce will cover the flavour."

"Whatever, fine."

"Then put this in."

"Uh huh," Max almost sounded somewhat enthralled. Despite what he would say about David, despite what David had said about Max at Camp, David seemed to be able to get through to him and get him interested in things.

"Then cut this up."

"Right." The sound of cutting could be heard. "This isn't too hard."

"Good job, Max, you're amazing," David said warmly.

Max spoke with a mix of annoyance and shyness, "Whatever, I'm just doing what you said, Dad."

Jasper's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up from the couch to turn around and look at the two of them. They were both frozen with eyes widened.

David spoke first, "Max… did you just…" Max scowled.

"I didn't say anything, shut up," he said insistently. He was clearly embarrassed.

David was beaming, tears coming to his eyes. "Aww, Max, c'mere." He then surged forward and enveloped Max in a hug. "I love you, buddy," he said affectionately.

There was a moment where Max didn't react, but then he awkwardly patted David with a hand. "Yeah, whatever," he spoke softly.

Jasper smiled at David's important moment with Max. But, he felt like he'd be intruding if he walked over or tried to get involved.

Happiness for David then slid into a million darker thoughts. Jasper's smile became shaky. It now felt forced. He didn't know how to react to this.

He stopped bothering to smile. He wrapped his arms around himself and gently, hoping not to draw attention to himself, let himself drop onto the couch out of view of the other two.

He felt like a third wheel to this family. David and Max were happy together without him. Was Jasper even wanted here? Dark thoughts. So many stupid irrational dark thoughts. He closed his eyes tightly. He needed to stop thinking about such ridiculous thoughts. He had to keep his mind off of this.

After a minute of shoving the thoughts back down, he decided he was going to go see Katie tomorrow. She was rational, she knew what to say, she could help.

He watched the TV, ignoring the other two, hoping to distract himself until he could start thinking rationally again. David was his boyfriend; he loved him so much. He wanted to be with him forever in this family of theirs. Jasper didn't want to think such things of David, the love of his life. Jasper wanted a happy little family.

Jasper forced his mind to go blank. He would stay determined, no matter what, he just needed time to get over this. Everything would be fine, he assured himself.


	13. A Dose of Reality

At work, his dark thoughts about Max and David's easy relationship and his own failed efforts continued to replay over and over in his head.

Jasper stared down at the phone in his hand and selected David's number from his contacts. It had been a long day at work and now he was seated in his car in the parking outside his job. He put the phone up to his ear.

After a few rings, David's curious and cheerful voice came through the speaker loud and clear, "Hey, Jas, what's up?"

"Oh hey, Davey, I'm going to drop by Katie's before coming home, alright?"

"Alright, gotcha. See ya when you get home, Jas! Love you."

"Love you too, Davey." He then hung up and placed the phone in his pocket. Letting out a sigh, he wished he could talk to David about this.

He usually did talk to him when he had something on his mind, but the thought of talking to David about these dark thoughts made him cringe. David would be too nice to say it, but Jasper was sure that telling him about such thoughts would just make Jasper look needy and self-involved.

Jasper rubbed his face with his hands, maybe he _was_ being needy and self-involved. This was why he was going to Katie: she had a knack for helping him with these sort of contemplations. She certainly helped him when he needed someone to vent about David's adoration of Camp Campbell.

Jasper inserted his car key in the ignition and twisted, starting the car up. He would see what she said, for now, it was best to stop having a little pity party and grow up.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

"Here's your mail, kiddo," said Darla, the counsellor, with a cheery grin. Jasper accepted the offered envelope from her gratefully.

"Thanks, Darla!" he spun around and made his way back to his tent.

A cursory examination of the mess hall cabin confirmed Jasper's suspicions that Davey wasn't inside. He usually made himself scarce when counsellors handed out mail but Jasper had been keeping his eyes out regardless.

The other camper milled about the cabin, chatting amongst themselves about the big day tomorrow. But for once since the morning, Jasper found himself hardly caring.

Once he had reached the entrance to his tent, he glanced around to confirm Davey was absent from here as well. As expected, Davey would be off by himself for a little while more at least, as he usually did when he was upset about something.

He sat upon his bed and ripped the envelope open with little care and unfolded the letter to read what was written. With a smile, Jasper realised it was from his sister, who was two years older than him.

Their Mom and Dad had promised to keep messages between him and Katie private and not read what was said between them. Jasper was grateful for this; there were things he would only share with his sister. Sometimes he had things he just wouldn't say to his parents, which was the same for Katie as well.

"Hello, my dorky, baby brother," he read, as he opened the letter. "I'm glad to hear you're enjoying hippy camp, I can't wait to hear you go on and on about how awesome camp is to cover up how much lame it probably was."

Jasper rolled his eyes, his sister was never above teasing him, especially about how enthusiastic about camp he was.

"And about your boyfriend problem, I'm sure mom and dad aren't going to kick him out just because he lets out a swear every now and then. Have a bit more faith, little brother."

Jasper scowled in irritation, Davey was not his boyfriend. The only reason he talked so much about Davey was that Jasper was worried about being able to see him again. His expression softened, perhaps he was being irrational about the whole situation, Katie usually had better judgement on these sort of things. Mom and Dad probably weren't going to kick his best friend out; he supposed Davey wasn't that bad.

He frowned slightly. Perhaps they were arguing now, but Jasper was still confident that they would sort it out like they always do. The whole argument with Davey over the award ceremony was rather petty.

"Anyways, if they do tell you that you can't hang out with him I'll help sneak him in. Your awesome older sister has you covered. I'm sure you're overreacting though, there's no need to worry. Well, I think I've given you enough of my wise knowledge. See ya when you get home, Jazzy. Love, your wise older sister Katie."

Jasper smiled fondly and folded up the letter in his lap. His sister, despite being really annoying at times, usually had the right idea.

* * *

Jasper found himself standing in front of Katie's front door. It was one of Katie's days off today and her husband Mike had work today so Jasper felt it was the best day to pay her a little visit.

Jasper raised his hand and knocked on the door. After several moments, there was the sound of approaching footsteps, and then the door was open.

Standing with a curious smile on her face was Katie, who much like Jasper had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, although her hair was much longer.

"Hey, Jasper, how've you been?"

Jasper shifted nervously. "Hey, sis, I'm pretty good. You?"

Katie's eyes snapped down to Jasper's feet. "Uh oh, you look nervous. Something wrong?" she questioned with a grin, ignoring his reply.

Jasper let out a small groan and immediately stilled his legs; it was a nervous habit he had since he was a kid.

"It's not that bad, I just need to talk to you about something, okay?" he said in a somewhat exasperated manner.

"Well come on in, Jazzy." she said, waving him in.

He walked past her, through the front door and immediately made a beeline for her couch in front of the TV and let himself drop onto it and released a loud exhale.

"Wanna drink of something, Jazz?" she said as she followed behind him, coming to a stop at the arm of the couch. Jasper shook his head in response.

"No thanks."

"Alrighty." She then threw herself onto the couch next to Jasper, lounging on it with a carefree smile.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

Jasper wasn't sure how to start this conversation; he felt a little stupid now that he was in front of her. He wasn't even sure what he wanted from her now. Jasper knew that she was always the more rational one in these sort of affairs, it's why he had come after all. He wondered if she'd just laugh at him for his stupid thoughts.

"I didn't know you came over for a staring contest," Katie said, disturbing Jasper's thoughts.

"Wha'?" he said dumbly, with a blink.

"You lost, by the way," she said with a snort of amusement. Jasper then realised he had just been staring at her while lost in thought. He sighed; he's over thinking this for fuck sake. He decided to stop wasting time and just get on with it.

"I need you to not tell anyone else about this; especially not mom and dad," he said solemnly.

She nodded slowly in response. "Alright then, out with it already."

He leaned back in his seat and gnawed on his lip for a moment before speaking, "The whole… adoption thing. I didn't tell Mom and Dad everything… I assume they told you what I told them, right?"

"Yeah, they did, it sounded like it was going good?" Her eyes widened. "Has something happened?" she asked with worry.

Jasper raised his hands and waved them frantically. "No, no, no. Nothing really bad or anything."

"Okay then, out with it. Tell me what's wrong, something is clearly bothering you," she said with a huff.

"Alright, alright." He then frowned slightly. "Well for starters, Max is really badly behaved. Swears a heap, constantly rude, and has a bad attitude in general."

Katie leaned toward him in interest, quirking her eyebrow. "That sounds kinda like how you described David when you met him at camp. Although I never actually saw evidence of his so-called 'bad attitude'".

When Jasper brought David home to meet his family, Katie was expecting the David that Jasper had described in his letters. She found herself somewhat let down after Jasper had hyped it up. However, she came to consider David a close friend soon enough.

"Trust me, Katie, he could be a little shit," he said with a small chuckle. "Even I think it's a little crazy how much he changed in so little time." He then adopted a more serious manner. "But, Katie, Max is exactly like how I described David in that letter, so I guess you get to see that attitude in the flesh soon enough," he said, somewhat put out.

"I'm guessing you're not looking forward to Mom and Dad seeing how he behaves."

Jasper frowned and let out a small whimper. "I'm really not, I don't need an 'I told you so' lecture."

Katie hummed in thought. "I can see them giving a lecture, but it probably won't be that bad. And besides, it's none of their business, I really don't get the whole 'you're too young to have a kid' shtick. Lots of people have kids in their early or mid-twenties, big deal. Who gives a shit?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, Mom and Dad can be weird like that I 'spose."

"I also doubt they'd like… kick Max out or not accept him. They'd be disappointed in his behaviour but they'll still accept him with open arms. They're taking the whole 'new grandson' thing seriously. It's kinda funny, to be honest, but it shows that they're pretty accepting in general, Jasper. So you're worrying too much there, okay?"

Jasper nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. The inevitable lecture will be excruciating, but I'm probably working myself up too much over it. His behaviour though is just terrible, there's so much work to be done with him, it's majorly intimidating. The thought of him as a teenager, Christ." He winced. "Man, I am not looking forward to that!"

Katie burst out laughing. "You really got your work cut out for you, Jazzy!" She placed a finger under her chin in thought. "The thought of having a kid myself fills me with simultaneous dread and excitement." Jasper tilted his head in response to her statement.

"Do you think you want to have kids soon? Or is this confession of pregnancy?" Katie put a hand on her chest and shot him a look of mock offence.

"You calling me fat?"

"Yes," Jasper said with no hesitation. He then burst out laughing. "No? I was just asking." She grinned at his reply.

"No, I am not pregnant. But the question of having a kid has been on me and Mike's minds." Jasper lifted his eyebrows.

"You'd be a wicked mom, Katie." She gave him a fond smile.

"Thanks. I think you'll be an awesome dad, Jasper." He smiled for a moment, before letting it down to a frown and looked down at the blue carpet.

"I've been having some… thoughts lately."

"What thoughts?" she asked inquisitively. Jasper let out a breath.

"Max has… been getting on really well with David."

"That's good isn't it?" Jasper's eyes widened in shock and he looked up and nodded quickly.

"Yes! It's great, it's really awesome. Max… called David 'Dad'." Katie smiled and gasped.

"Wow, that's quick! He's only known him for like three or so months, that's pretty fast considering what's happened to him." Jasper dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, they get along really well," he muttered. Katie gave him a confused stare.

"Jasper?" she said, perplexed. "What's wrong? How do you and Max get along?" Jasper bit his lip.

"I… want to have that sort of relationship with Max. David finds it so easy, Max just thinks I'm okay. I guess he likes me, but not nearly as much as he likes David. Like… I know that they've known each other longer than I've known Max, but it kinda… hurts." He tapped his fingers on his knee. "I feel kinda like a… third… wheel," he finished, blushing.

"So, you're jealous of David," she stated plainly, not even stating it as a question. Jasper snapped his eyes back at Katie in surprise.

"What? No, I'm not jealous! How could I be jealous of David? We're a team, we would never be jealous of each other's accomplishments, we always support each other," he said quickly.

Katie just looked at him in sympathy. "Jasper, it's okay to be a bit jealous. It would suck to have your new son prefer the other parent way more than you," she quirked her lips in thought. "As long as this won't damage your relationship with David?"

"No," he replied in a small voice. He dropped his face into his hands. "I don't want this to come between us. It really hasn't been that bad, it's just the occasional thoughts I've had. I feel pretty bad about it." He then lifted his head to look at Katie with a frown. "Am I being irrational?"

She rested her chin in her hand. "As long as this jealousy doesn't turn into resentment; it's fine. Look I think you should talk to David about how you feel, you said you guys are a team and support one another right?"

Jasper looked at her helplessly. "But Katie, he's having fun. This is his dream too; I don't want to ruin it."

"If you're a team, you have to help each other through the good and the bad. Talk to him about it, work through it together with him. It's no use letting things go unsaid and just being jealous of him, it'll just turn into resentment." She stopped for a moment. "David isn't stupid, Jasper, you know that right?"

He gave her an indignant frown. "I don't think he's stupid; I'm just wondering if he'll start overthinking things. He's too nice about things sometimes."

"He's not a child, Jasper, you know that too, I know you do. I've seen you guys work through difficult things before. He can handle it, stop being such a fucking martyr pussy and go talk to him, you are being so fucking stupid right now."

There was a moment where Jasper and Katie simply glared at each other in silence, Jasper looked away first and sighed. "You're right, Katie. You're usually right about this sorta shit. I'm being stupid, I'll go talk to him."

Katie smiled, pleased. "I am glad you have come to see my great wisdom. I expect an update on the situation, so don't weasel out of this." Jasper shot her another glare.

"I won't, okay? I'll go home right now and go talk to him," he said adamantly, somewhat vexed.

"Good!" she said resolutely. Jasper pushed himself off the couch and looked down at her in determination.

"Good!" he replied, before turning around and heading for the door. When he had his hand on the doorknob, he turned his head to look back at Katie, who was now standing up from the couch with a smug smile. "Thanks, sis," he murmured.

"It's what sisters are supposed to do for their little baby brothers," she said as if it were obvious.

Jasper gave a huff of laughter and rolled his eyes. "Of course." He then opened the door and headed to his car with a purpose in mind.


	14. Life Father, Like Son

_Fifteen years ago…_

As Jasper pulled himself up from his bed, he glanced over at Davey's bed. A cursory examination showed that Davey had already gotten ready and left the tent. He sighed in annoyance. This was the longest argument he had so far with him, and over something so stupidly petty. He couldn't stand it.

As he began changing into his day clothes, the anticipation of today's events gripped him. He looked down and clenched his fists. Apparently, there was more to the ceremony than he thought but Cameron Campbell had been vague about it, so it was hard to tell exactly how today would go.

He pushed his way out of the tent; today was going to be a big day.

* * *

Jasper had decided to leave the big conversation concerning his thoughts about the whole family and jealousy until after Max had gone to sleep.

Now that they had put Max into bed, Jasper and David were in bed, preparing to go to sleep. He looked to his right to see that David was currently in the process of reading a new book. Jasper gripped the bed covers tightly. He was probably building this up too much in his head and making it harder than it had to be.

Jasper unclenched his fists and cleared his throat. "David?" he said, with his best attempt to keep any sort of apprehension out of his tone.

David lowered his book with a hum and turned to Jasper. "What is it, Jas?" he asked curiously. Jasper licked his lips.

"I wanted to talk about the whole situation with Max." David lifted his eyebrows in interest.

"Alright." David marked his page and placed the now-closed book on the bedside table. He then turned to Jasper with an expectant look. For a few moments, they looked at each other in silence as Jasper gathered his thoughts, while David waited patiently for Jasper to continue.

Jasper, remembering what his sister had told him, decided to stop being such an idiot and get on with it. He smiled at David fondly. "I'm really happy that you and Max have been getting a lot; you know that right?" David's face lit up with a small, fond smile of his own.

"It's been going better than expected between us. I'm honestly surprised he called me 'Dad'." Jasper felt a bit guilty again when he saw David's delighted expression as he replied.

Jasper scratched the back of his neck. "I'm impressed with how much progress you've made with him."

"Thanks, Jas." David's smile drooped a bit. "I'm glad you and Max are getting along, I just wish Max would open up a bit more to you." Jasper laughed dryly; looks like David wasn't oblivious at all.

Jasper finished his laughter with a loud exhale. "David, I have to admit: it kinda hurts to have all my attempts to build a better relationship with him fall flat while you and Max get along so well." He squeezed his eyes tight. "Katie said it's just me being jealous. I'm sorry I feel this way, I really don't want you overthinking this or changing how you behave with Max or anything. I just have to get this off my chest.

"I've been looking forward to this for so long, I just want to have that same relationship with Max that you have." He took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh, and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

Jasper continued, "I feel really bad for saying this, please forgive me, but… Max isn't the kid I envisioned for us… or wanted. Please don't take that as me saying I don't want him, I do. Now that he's here, I'm not letting him leave, okay? I just… wish it were easier between us. I admit I didn't know how to handle it when I heard him call you dad. I felt kinda like… a third wheel of sorts, y'know?"

Jasper then glanced at David out of the corner of his eye. David was biting his lip with a frown.

"I… understand how that could hurt, Jasper. You've been excited about this, I know. And I knew when I volunteered to take Max in, that it would be hard and that he wouldn't be the son you imagined. I don't hold that against you, so don't worry, okay?" David rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I was aware how this could affect you, I'm sorry. I was hoping that after you and Max got along better he'd start making more of an effort, but it looks like I was wrong."

Jasper gave a pained smile. Truthfully, however, he was relieved David was so understanding, Jasper was stupid for thinking David wouldn't be able to handle this.

David stroked his chin in thought. "I think you and Max have the best results when it's just the two of you. He usually seems to gravitate towards me and ignore you when we're all together. I think I'll start giving you guys more time to yourselves, you guys should be able get along a lot faster that way. What do you think?"

Jasper smiled appreciatively. "I think I'd love that, David, thank you." He hesitated for a moment. "Is that okay though? Don't you want to be able to spend time with him?"

David smiled and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "It's fine, Jas. I already spend a lot of time with him. This is our family, not just mine. You're a part of it too, don't ever think otherwise, okay?" Jasper chuckled and cuddled up to David. David smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Why did I ever doubt you, Davey? You're the best boyfriend." David gave a snort of laughter and tightened his grip around Jasper.

"You know I'll never look down on you or anything, Jas. I'll always be here for you, don't forget, kay?"

"Mm-hm, I know, Davey," he said affectionately. Jasper felt himself drift off as David turned off the bedside lamp, confident that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Much like yesterday morning, the campers alongside the counsellors were gathered in front of the stage. With a cheerful demeanor, the camp's founder, Cameron Campbell, walked onto the stage declaring, "Camp Campbell, campers!" In his hands seemed to be some sort of ceremonial Native-American-styled staff of some sort.

He came to a stop in the middle of the stage and waved. "How!" He paused for a second before continuing with a grin and a finger gun, "'s it going!? Who's ready to honor this year's best camper in our ancient 'Order of the Sparrow' ceremony?"

The campers all cheered at the question. Jasper leaned forward eagerly from where he was standing at the front of the crowd of children. Darla and Gregg, the counsellors, made their way onto stage. Darla was holding a white sash which had a sapphire stuck to it.

Mr. Campbell continued with vigor, "The order is a time-honoured tradition here at Camp Campbell, ever since I won this land in a _fair and honest_ game of charades!"

He grinned, fistpumping. "So it is my great pleasure to honour our best camper, a real go-getter who pushes above and beyond in every activity, a great leader with a positive attitude."

He looked over the campers below him expectantly. "I think you know who I'm all talking about…" He paused briefly for dramatic effect. "It's young Jasper!" he finished with a wave in Jasper's direction.

Jasper gasped, he was sort of expecting to win, but it was still a pleasant surprise for himself. He quickly hopped on stage and walked over to Mr. Campbell with an elated grin. Darla stepped forward with a warm smile and placed the sash she had been holding around Jasper's neck while Mr. Campbell handed him the staff.

Jasper looked down at the sash he had been given with glee. "Totally tubular!" he declared with enthusiasm. With his pride getting the better of him, he said, "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say-" He looked over the crowd with a smile. "-We all saw this coming."

Mr. Campbell gave a big thumbs up. "Congratulations, Jasper!" He then took a more serious stance. "Now, as we all know, the final step to earning this prestigious rank is…" He then hesitated and glanced around, before looking at the camp's unnamed Quartermaster. "Quartermaster, what's the next step?"

The aforementioned Quartermaster walked onto stage. He was an old man dressed in dirty clothes. Jasper and Davey have always found him to be a very strange man, almost creepy. Especially considering he seemed to have replaced his hand with a hook of all things. In his hand was a dusty book; he opened it up once he reached Mr Campbell.

He began reading the seemingly ancient text, "It is so writ that the final step is for the leader to guide the young one into the unknown wilds and acquire a branch from the sleepy pine tree using nothing but one's wits and wisdom of the land." Mr. Campbell raised his eyebrows.

"...Right!" He gestured at the Quartermaster with an awkward flap of his hand. "So that means…?" he asked in confusion.

The Quartermaster slammed the book shut. "Go on a hike, bring back a stick," he said in a bored tone of voice before walking back off stage.

"What a load of shit!" yelled an angry voice from off stage. Mr. Campbell's eyes widened at the noise in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, who's spouting curses out there?" At his question, Davey roughly pushed his way through the crowd with a scowl.

"Me. Davey. That's who," he stated without hesitation. Jasper frowned in displeasure at the sight.

"Davey, why are you doing this now?" he spoke irritably under his breath. The counsellors looked disappointed at the outburst as well.

Gregg was the first to speak up, "Davey, what are you doing?"

Darla spoke up after him, "Davey, your best friend is getting an award for 'best camper'. Aren't you happy for him?" Jasper cringed, he didn't want this argument between them to be public for the whole camp, but it looks like Davey was going to be dramatic and make it public.

"I don't give a shit about his fucking award," he replied with a sneer. Gregg looked between him and Jasper in confusion. Jasper flinched at the look.

"Davey, this is unacceptable," Gregg said, shaking his head. Jasper pinched his nose at the statement; the counsellors were always far too lenient in general. Davey hopped onto the stage and walked up to Jasper with a scowl and crossed arms.

"Who honestly cares about going into the fucking woods to get closer to fucking nature anyway?" Cameron Campbell waved his finger at him.

"Whoa, careful about throwing all those fucks around, Davey," he lectured. The counsellors winced at his bluntness. Gregg attempted to salvage the situation.

"Davey, you have so much potential. If only you would apply yourself," he said in a placating manner. Jasper sighed, that wasn't going to help. Jasper was fed up in general with Davey making an ass of himself.

Against his better judgement, he turned to Davey with a smug grin. "Yeah, Davey, if you actually tried, maybe you could be as good a camper as me, Jasper, the best camper!" Jasper said, attempting to sound as condescending and patronising as possible in a way he knew would annoy Davey.

Davey rolled his eyes. "There's more to life than camping, Jasper," he snarled. "Don't be such a stupid cunt." Everyone, including Jasper, gasped in shock. It was a word Jasper had not heard often, not even from Davey, but he knew it was the one word you should never say.

Jasper, coming down from his surprise, narrowed his eyes at Davey in anger. "What is your major malfunction?" he snarled straight back, pointing a finger in Davey's face.

"I have an idea, Mr. Campbell," Darla spoke up suddenly, likely attempting to distract from further argument, "Why don't we have Davey join you and Jasper on the trek too?" Both Jasper and Davey looked at her with startled surprise.

Gregg backed her up agreeably, with a grin. "Great idea, Darla! That would definitely get Davey in the camping spirit." Jasper had doubts about that, but maybe it would give them time to talk things out? He was exhausted with this argument already, and he'd like to think Davey was tired with the affair as well.

Mr. Campbell groaned. "Alright. But if he gets lost or something, the legal fees are coming out of _your_ paycheck, Gregg."

Gregg sighed. "Aw, again?" he said, posture slumping with a frown.

Mr. Campbell quickly got back into character. "Okay, kiddos. Let's get out there and Campe Diem!" The kids cheered, Davey looked highly unimpressed.

* * *

Jasper was hard at work, but he was excited for today. David said he'd be going over to Katie's to spend the day there and have dinner in the evening leaving Jasper and Max to themselves so as to build a better father/son relationship.

The sound of Jasper's ringtone interrupted him from his thoughts and car work. He pushed himself off of the car he was servicing and grabbed a rag to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Jasper pulled his phone out of his pocket, a glance at the screen told him it was from David.

That was strange, Jasper thought. It was only just after one o'clock. He clicked 'answer call' and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Davey, what's up." He leaned casually against the car he was working on.

David's voice emanated from the speaker, sounding disheartened, "Hey, Jasper. Really sorry about this. Max has gotten detention for bad behaviour... and they want him sent home for the day." Jasper clenched his eyes tight and repressed a groan, why did Max have to get in trouble today of all days?

David then let out an apologetic sigh. "I'm in the middle of a field trip with my students, so I can't pick him up. Is it possible you could pick him up and bring him home?" Jasper let his head drop against the car, this was a frustrating situation.

Jasper resisted the urge to rub his face in exasperation. His hands were utterly filthy and he didn't feel like showing up at Max's school looking like a dirty hobo. "Yeah sure, David, it's no problem."

"Thanks so much, Jas. Again, I'm really sorry about this." Jasper laughed dryly.

"As I said; it's no problem."

"Alright, thanks again. I'll come home after school instead of what we planned," Davey said regretfully. "See you when I get home, okay? Love you."

"Bye, Davey. Love you too." Jasper clicked on 'end call'. And just like that, his feelings towards today have now gone from excitement to dread.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Cameron Campbell went off to prepare for the hike as Davey and Jasper made their way over to the cabin to wait for his return. Davey simply looked at the ground, annoyed at the turn of events.

Jasper, however, was filled with excitement yet again. He really wanted this to be fun and for Davey to enjoy it too so that they could get over their silly quarrel. Jasper turned towards Davey.

"This is gonna be off the heezy, huh, Davey?" he asked with a mix of excitement and nervousness. He looked down at his shoes; light up ones that his mom bought for him. He'd been eager to try them out and today looked to be better than ever. "I just hope my fresh kicks don't get too dirty," he babbled mindlessly. "Look! They're LA Gear light-up shoes!"

He took a took a quick step to show them off, he frowned in disappointment when they failed to do as advertised. "Well, they work better in the dark, I guess."

Davey had never looked as unimpressed as he did now. "Yeah, that'll be real handy. I'm sure," he said, voice dripping with irritable sarcasm. Any further conversation was interrupted as Mr. Campbell finally arrived with a backpack filled with what seemed to be a variety of high tech gadgets. Jasper grinned at his approach; Davey looked hardly pleased.

"Are you boys excited for Cameron Campbell, the man Generic Hiking Magazine named 'Richest Outdoorsman of 1994' to guide you on an adventure?" he asked with exhilaration.

Jasper decided to ignore Mr. Campbell's highly dubious qualification and speak up excitedly, "Am I excited? That's like asking if those newly announced Star Wars prequels are going to be awesome!"

The Quartermaster, who Jasper just noticed had been following behind Mr. Campbell, stepped forward with the large book from before and gestured to it with his hook. "Hold your horses. The ancient ritual decrees nothing but one's own knowledge of the wilderness can be taken on the sacred task."

Mr. Campbell tilted his head at him. "Do what now?"

"Drop them gizmos," the Quartermaster replied simply. Without warning, he slashed one of the handles of the large bag Mr. Campbell was carrying which caused it to drop with a loud clatter.

"Oh. Oh, I see," Mr. Campbell murmured anxiously.

Jasper bit his lip for a moment. "What's wrong, Mr. Campbell? You can still guide us without all that fancy techno stuff, right?" Jasper asked unsurely.

Mr. Campbell immediately looked down at Jasper as if the question was utterly preposterous. "Well, of course I can, Jasper. I've never used technology on any of my adventures…" He then rubbed his chin uncertainly. "Except for that time in Burma… and Botswana… and Nicaragua… and Detroit."

Jasper was momentarily dumbfounded at what he was hearing, after a second he spoke up apprehensively, "Mr. Campbell?"

Mr. Campbell glanced down at him for a moment and rubbed his chin in thought. "Is a gun technology?"

"Sigh…" Davey spoke suddenly behind Jasper, saying the word aloud. Jasper cringed, if he thought Davey was unimpressed before, clearly, he didn't expect the look he was getting now.

Jasper had to stay positive that today would be good; he was the best camper after all! He still had no idea what to make of the man he looked up to saying so many dubious things. Jasper supposed it was best not to think about it.

* * *

Jasper walked through the doors up to the counter where a bored looking woman was working. He was supposed to be meeting the principal of Max's school, named Mr. Orvell as David had explained to him, to discuss what Max had done. He cleared his throat and spoke up to the lady in front of him, "Hey, I'm Jasper, Max's dad. Here to pick him up from detention." The woman looked up at him and squinted her eyes at him.

"It says here that his father's name is 'David'," she said in a neutral tone. Jasper glanced down at the ground and for the second time today, Jasper repressed the intense urge to groan.

"I'm David's boyfriend." She glanced down at some papers for a moment and picked up the phone. She then dialled a number and lifted the phone up to the side of her head.

After a few moments, she began speaking, "Hello, I've got a 'Jasper' saying he's here to pick up Max, is that right?" Jasper slouched against the counter and put his head in his hands. He just wanted to get this over and done with already. "Okay, thank you," she said to the phone, she then put it back down and looked up at Jasper. "Apologies, my mistake. I didn't get the memo. Head on through."

"Thank you," Jasper said quickly, before making his way through the door. The first thing Jasper saw as he entered the room was Max, arms crossed and scowling at the floor, seated in front of an impressively large desk. Behind the desk sat the principal, Mr Orvell, who had an imposing look about him.

Mr. Orvell glanced up at Jasper as he entered and gestured at a seat next to Max. "Take a seat, Mr. Williams." Jasper did so quickly, sliding into the chair. "Let's get straight to the point, shall we? Max's behaviour today was completely unacceptable. To start with: he didn't finish his math homework."

Jasper peeked a glance out of the corner of his eye at Max, who was still refusing to acknowledge his presence. He hadn't known about Max having math homework.

Mr. Orvell continued, "His teacher was simply reprimanding him for his failure to complete his work when Max screwed up the math homework into a ball and threw it at her face and told her-." He looked down at a paper on his desk. "'shut up, you stupid fat bitch'." The principal looked up at Jasper with a steely gaze.

Jasper wanted to shrivel up and die at the stare. He thought the look that old woman gave him at the shops for Max's swearing was bad; it was nothing compared to how utterly mortifying this moment was.

Mr. Orvell gaze flickered towards Max before returning to Jasper. "You have to understand that we cannot abide such terrible behaviour and blatant disrespect at this school, we ask that you take him home for the day. This will be a warning, he will be allowed to return to school tomorrow but if this continues he will be given a much longer suspension."

Jasper nodded dumbly. "I understand, sir. I promise this won't happen again." He wasn't completely sure of that, but it was all he could think of to say in this moment. "I'll take him home immediately, thank you for informing me." He got up stiffly from his seat and looked down at Max nervously. "Come on, Max. Let's go home."

Max hopped off the chair he was seated at and stomped out of the room. Jasper followed after him, quickly overtaking him so as to lead him to the car. Neither of them said nothing as they made their way to their destination.

Once they had reached the car and were properly seated and buckled up, Max spoke up, "You should be happy: I didn't use the 'C-word'," he said with a dry chuckle. Jasper ground his teeth for a moment; apparently, Max thought this was funny.

He turned to Max, taking a breath, as to begin asking Max what he was thinking, but Max quickly interrupted him, "Why didn't David pick me up?"

Jasper's mouth shut closed and he snapped his eyes to the front and turned the car on. "He's on a field trip with his students, he couldn't come," he said blandly, suddenly deciding he'd rather not have this conversation right now. Jasper wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel and scream in frustration, but all he did was to begin the trip home.

They said nothing to each other as Jasper drove them home.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

The three of them, Jasper, Davey and Mr. Campbell, had started on their trip through the woods. Jasper smiled as he followed Mr. Campbell's lead through the forest, Davey was still highly unamused but the trip seemed nice so far.

Jasper kept trying to think of something he could say to Davey to sort out this argument, but nothing came to him. Perhaps a bit further into the trip, Davey will have calmed down.

It was during Jasper's thoughts that he noticed that they had passed over the same log on a river for the second time. Jasper's eyes widened momentarily and he glanced for a second at Davey to see narrowed eyes staring back at him, Jasper immediately looked forward again, trying to ignore the stare.

When they passed over the log for the fifth time he could feel the glare behind him intensify. Jasper hazarded a glance in Davey's direction to see that his teeth were gritted in rage as he glared hatefully at Jasper.

Jasper gulped nervously, frowning sadly, and looked forward again as he continued to follow Mr. Campbell. Davey was far from getting calm anytime soon.

Jasper decided that it looked like they were getting nowhere anytime soon. He raised his hand nervously and spoke up, "Mr. Campbell, I know you're the expert here and all…" Mr. Campbell looked down at him with an even stare."...But I feel obligated to point something out."

However, it seemed like Jasper was using too much tact for Davey's liking. "We are fucking lost!" Davey snapped angrily with a stomp.

Mr. Campbell raised an eyebrow. "What? Nonsense!" he replied insistently. "I recognise this tree," he said pointing to the log on a river they had traversed several times already.

"That's because we've walked by it ten fucking times!"

"Really? Hm," Mr. Campbell said bending down to inspect the log. "Only felt like five."

While they were talking, something caught Jasper's eye. He looked up and a tree, larger than any other. If he was remembering right from what Darla and Gregg had told him, that was the Sleepy Pine. He felt relief course through him, it was exactly what they were looking for!

"Wait, look!" Jasper said excitedly and pointing at the tree, catching Davey and Mr. Campbell attention. "It's the Sleepy Pine in all it's sleepy glory!" He began pushing through the bushes to make his way towards it with a grin. "Looks like we've done it af-."

It was at that moment while pushing his way through that his foot failed to find solid ground. He let out a startled scream as he immediately fell over the side of a cliff, slamming into a large tree trunk sticking out of the cliffside. Thinking fast; he grabbed on tight as he body slid over the side and his legs were left dangling above a large drop.

"NO!" shrieked Davey from behind the bushes Jasper had pushed through. He looked up to see Davey pushing his way through the bushes looking down at him in distress.

Jasper instinctively looked down from where he was hanging seeing the ground below. "Holy shit!" he shouted in alarm. He felt himself panicking as he tried to hold on.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Davey yelled frantically as he attempted to crawl closer. He shot out his hand for Jasper to grab.

Jasper threw his hand out trying to grab onto Davey's. It was in that moment that he felt himself slipping as his ability to hold on weakened due to the fact was now only using one arm to hold onto the trunk. Jasper immediately slammed the arm, that he had been holding out to Davey, back around the tree to keep himself from falling. However, it seemed like it was too late and he felt his grip loosen as he suddenly fell. Jasper screamed in fear as felt the sensation of falling.

"JASPER!" Davey screamed in anguish. Jasper felt the sensation of slamming through several branches, slowing his descent, acquiring numerous cuts and scratches, before falling into a bush.

Jasper merely laid there as he came back from the shock of falling. Holy fucking shit, he'd survived. He pulled himself up, wincing as he did so, he was covered in several cuts and bruises from his fall. Above him, he could hear Mr. Campbell and Davey talking amongst themselves from above.

"Guys? I'm okay! I'm not dead!" he yelled as loudly as he could, his voice hoarse. He could hear more muttered voices above him. After a moment, he saw Davey peek out from the bush with a relieved smile. He was saying something but Jasper couldn't hear him from where he was, but Jasper felt himself relax as he realised they knew he was there.

After a few moments, Davey's face moved out of sight. Looks like Jasper would just have to just sit tight and wait for them to come. He leaned against a wall for a minute, this day was not at all how he'd envisioned, at this moment he just wanted it all to be over.

He glanced down lazily at a nearby stream that a waterfall from above was pouring water into. "I hope they follow this stream," he said mumbling to himself. "Water always takes the path of least resistance." He wrapped his arms around himself tightly. "I'm sure Mr. Campbell knows that." Although to be honest; he wasn't quite sure how much Mr. Campbell actually knew after today's events.

He heard rustling behind him in a nearby bush. He let out a sigh of relief, they had found him. Jasper whipped around with a grin. "That was fast!" he said to himself. "They've already found me!"

Jasper walked over to the bush with a bounce in his step. "Hey, home skillets, for a second there, I thought I was in some grave danger," he said, almost laughing. Jasper was so done with this hike.

In that moment something that would haunt Jasper's nightmares for years to come pushed its way out of the bushes; a large grizzly bear. The bear towered over him and roared. Jasper felt his heart pounding rapidly, and felt himself lose his breath. It was the most terrifying thing Jasper had ever seen.

The bear raised his large paw threateningly and Jasper's eyes widened in horror. Terror gripped him, and he was completely unable to move; utterly frozen in fear. The paw came down lightning quick and the bear's claw slashed at his chest, cutting deeply without resistance. He was slammed harshly against the ground. He screamed and felt tears come to his eyes as he felt incredible pain and his shirt became stained with blood.

The bear's large paws grabbed onto his leg and he felt himself being pulled through the bushes, he frantically tried to grab anything he could to stop being hauled away. Every branch or rock he grabbed he lost the grip of or snapped with ease due to the bear's great strength. He sobbed, tears running down his face, he dug his nails deeply into the ground as a last resort, wanting to do anything he could to avoid being dragged off by the large beast.

But it was no use, the bear pulled him off with barely any resistance. Jasper thoughts raced, became muddled, and his vision becoming blurred as he was dragged off deeper into the forest.

* * *

Jasper turned the keys and opened the door, as he did so, Max pushed past to walk into the apartment. Jasper made his way over to the dining room table and took a seat, he leaned forward and slammed his head into his hands.

He wasn't sure what to say. Miraculously, this was the first time Max had gotten detention. Considering Max's behaviour in general, it could be considered an accomplishment that he'd taken this long. The whole situation, in general, was just shameful and embarrassing. He supposed he'd have to wait until David got home so they could confront Max together.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of the TV turning on. Jasper looked up to see that Max had turned on the TV and had a PlayStation controller in his hands. Max was about to play games! When they just got back from picking him up from detention!

Jasper narrowed his eyes and pulled himself up from the chair and walked over to where Max was seated. "Max, what are you doing? Playing games? I just picked you up from school for getting in trouble!" he said, disapprovingly.

Max looked up at him, annoyed. "Fuck off, hippy."

Jasper gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Don't speak to me that way, Max," he said sternly. David might not be here, but Jasper wasn't a pushover; he wouldn't let Max treat him like this.

"I said: fuck off," Max said, refusing to yield. Jasper glared at him and walked over to the PlayStation to turn the TV and the game console off.

Max jumped out of where he was seated on the couch, glaring hotly at Jasper. "What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled in outrage.

Jasper put a hand on his hip and pointed his finger at Max. "You got in trouble today; you're not allowed to play games, Max," he said, trying to remain calm and collected.

"Says you!" Max spat angrily. "You can't control me, David is the only one who can do that!" Jasper flinched at the words and curled in on himself for a moment before straightening back up.

"I am your father too, and I am not letting you play games after what you did today," Jasper replied, undeterred.

Max paused for a moment before narrowing his eyes into deadly slits. "You don't even want to be my dad."

Jasper's eyes widened. "What? Of course I do! What gives you that idea?" he asked with surprise.

Max clenched his hands for a moment before pointing an accusing finger at Jasper. "I heard the argument between you and David only days after I got here."

Jasper shook his head quickly. "That wasn't about you, it was about the-" But Max quickly interrupted him.

"AND!" he shouted. "I heard you talking to David last night! You said you never wanted a kid like me! You didn't expect a kid that acts like such a fuckup like me!"

Jasper gasped in horror. Max had heard all of that, oh god, oh god. He never wanted him to hear that. He was so stupid, he shouldn't have had that conversation inside the apartment where Max could possibly eavesdrop. 'Y-you h-heard that? B-but-" he stuttered, but he was again interrupted by Max.

"As if I would follow that stupid bedtime you two gave me, I go to bed when I like!" he spat, as if reading Jasper's mind.

"You don't understand!" Jasper reasoned. "I really do want to be your dad! I don't think you're a fuckup at all."

Max gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "You're just dealing with me because you feel bad because there is no other choice now that David took me in! You wish so badly you could have had someone else!" he yelled. "David. Is. My. Dad! I will _NEVER_ consider you to be my dad!"

At Max's last word, Jasper took a step back and let out a choked sob. His shoulders slumped, and the fight went out of him. He was tired of this. Max had gotten his point across; Max didn't want him as a dad. Jasper released a loud sigh and looked down at Max with a despondent gaze.

"You're right," Jasper mumbled. Max, still glaring, tilted his head in confusion at Jasper's sudden change in demeanor.

"Huh?"

"I said, you're right," Jasper repeated in a flat tone of voice, speaking up so Max could hear him. "It's always been my dream to be a dad, but I can't force you to do anything. I've really tried my best to build a relationship with you. I knew you weren't the kid I expected, I do admit that, but I was prepared to do anything to make you feel welcome and a part of this family. I really did want to be your dad. Looks like I failed, just like you said."

He turned around and began walking off to his room. Jasper stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. Max was still standing there, looking down at the ground with an unreadable expression.

"Go play your game, Max. David will be home in a few hours," Jasper replied tonelessly. With that Jasper made his way to his room and shut the door behind him. He wandered over to his bed and let himself fall onto it; feeling flatter than he ever had in a long time.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper was crouched in the corner, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He was desperately trying to contain his terrified sobs. The bear had dragged him back to its cave where it had made a home. To Jasper's added horror there was also a second bear. The cave was pitch black in the darkness. He shivered in fear, he was too scared to move in case he woke the bears up after they had gone to sleep. He squeezed his eyes tight as tears dropped from his eyes.

He wanted this nightmare to be over, and to be far away from these bears, far away from these woods, and far away from the camp. He wanted to go home.

He heard quietly muttered voices nearby, his eyes snapped open. Mr. Campbell had found him! He was going to be saved. He'd never felt such immense relief.

"Jasper! Are you in here?" called out Mr. Campbell. Jasper's eyes widened, he hastily pushed himself up and leaned himself forward as he much as could without accidentally touching any of the bears.

"Mr. Campbell? Yes! I'm here!" he said, his excitement getting the better of him. He covered his mouth quickly, too loud. He looked around in the dark frantically, trying to see if he could make out the shape of the bears. "But you need to be quiet," he whispered, as loudly as he could so they could hear him and not disturb the bears. "You're going to wake the bears."

"What? I'm afraid you're going to have to speak up. It's too dark in here!" Mr. Campbell shouted, taking several loud steps forward that echoed through the cave. Jasper bit down on his lip, hard, too scared to make anymore noise.

Mr. Campbell's steps came to a stop suddenly. "That's odd," he exclaimed in a confused tone of voice. "This cave seems to be coated with some kind of fur-like substance." Jasper gritted his teeth, what is Mr. Campbell doing!?

A loud growl interrupted his thoughts, and Jasper threw himself away from the terrifying noise. Another voice spoke, small and scared like how Jasper felt, "Uh, Mr. Campbell… I'm pretty sure that's a b-bear." Jasper's eyes widened, Davey was here too. "Oh f-fuck I think we're in trouble," Davey stuttered, clearly consumed with fear. "What do we do?"

Jasper's eyes widened, the intense overwhelming fear doubling. "Oh god. You gotta get me out of here!"

"We can't! We're surrounded!" Davey responded, terrified. His voice almost completely drowned out by the sounds of growling. Jasper didn't want to die here, he didn't want his best friend to die here either, he wanted to go home away from all this. He pushed himself up against the wall, kicking at the stone floor, uselessly trying to push himself further away to retreat from the horrifying sounds.

"If only I could see!" Mr. Campbell spoke up, sounding like he was becoming scared like the two boys. "It's just so dark!"

"Dark…" Davey's voice spoke softly. "That's it!" A bright blinding light suddenly illuminated the cave, Davey had brought his light up shoe that Jasper had lost! The bears shied away from the light trying to cover their eyes. "Now's our chance, Mr. Campbell!" Davey spoke quickly.

"I'm on it!" Mr. Campbell voiced with renewed confidence. Faster than the bears could react, Mr. Campbell pulled out a pocket knife. In a speed that Jasper could hardly follow, Mr. Campbell began kicking away the bears and finishing them with well-placed stabs. "Ah, just like Detroit!" Jasper was awed by the sight, the man clearly wasn't the smartest, but he was one hell of a fighter.

"Jeez, Mr. Campbell!" Jasper spoke with awe, he couldn't tell if Mr. Campbell was incredibly amazing or incredibly stupid at that moment.

"Yeah, I just meant now is our chance to grab Jasper and run away, not murder the bears." Davey said, seemingly in a similar state of surprise.

Mr. Campbell grinned, back in his usual act. "Yes, murder is normally wrong, but I happen to have the perfect spot at my summer home for these two." He picked up one of the bears and slung it over his shoulders. Jasper couldn't believe what he was seeing anymore, but he was sick of it all. "Let's haul these bad boys back to the camp!" said Mr. Campbell

Neither Jasper or Davey could think of anything to say as they helped Mr. Campbell get the bears back to camp. Jasper was still getting over the events of today and it seemed like Davey was as well.

Once they had returned back to camp, the counsellors helped bandage up Jasper's wounds and they hauled bears up onto the stage. Mr. Campbell called for the camp to gather once more; Jasper and Davey onstage alongside him.

As the campers gathered around, Mr. Campbell told his dramatic story of how he and Davey successfully tracked down and save Jasper. Jasper mostly tuned it all out, he was just so tired. A small consolation is that he had managed to achieve his 'best camper' award, fair and square, he supposed he should be happy about that.

"And then I said: 'ah, just like Detroit'," Mr. Campbell finished, putting his foot onto one of the dead bears, striking a heroic pose. All the campers cheered, even Davey surprisingly enough. Jasper forced a smile and lazily clapped. When was this going to be over?

Mr. Campbell pointed a finger into the air and continued his speech, "And it's because of his heroic actions that Davey will also be receiving a badge to honor his bravery. Just like Jasper." Davey gasped at Mr. Campbell's declaration with awe.

"Me? Really?" Davey asked, dumbfounded. Mr. Campbell stepped forward and placed the same award that Jasper received on Davey's shirt. Davey looked down at the award in shock, a bright, and cheerful smile then came to his face. Jasper smiled proudly at him, at least he was finally happy, he seemed to have a better attitude already!

Davey gave a salute, and declared, in an exuberant manner, "Campe Diem!" All the campers and the two counsellors cheered at his declaration. Jasper stared big-eyed at him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! Davey liking camp? Seriously?

It looks like today's events were at least happy for him, Jasper thought slightly bitterly. He shook his head and smiled brighter, Davey was finally happy, so maybe they can be best friends again now that it looks like their argument is now moot.

"Wow, what a feeling," Davey spoke softly. He chuckled warmly. "I never thought I'd come to love nature and camping as much as I do now. I…" he stuttered for a moment, smiling even brighter. "I didn't think I was capable of doing all those things, and you!" He pointed at Mr. Campbell. "Mr. Campbell, you tried to test me, you wanted me to take the easy way out. You made me apply myself."

Out of the corner of Jasper's eyes, he saw the counsellor's crying tears of joy, clearly proud that they'd all managed to get through to Davey. Jasper started to frown, the whole situation was seeming far too saccharine for his tastes; considering what happened. Davey continued, "And we saved, Jasper!" he said, gesturing to Jasper. "I finally feel like I reached my full potential and it's all thanks to you!" he finished, waving a hand in Mr. Campbell's direction.

Mr. Campbell looked in Davey's direction, seemingly only just noticing he was talking. "Hm? Uh, yeah, kid, whatever you say." Jasper began grinding his teeth.

"I love Camp Campbell!" Davey yelled to the gathered campers, and yet again they all cheered, clearly buying this drivel. Jasper forced a smile at Davey, Jasper was a supporting friend. It was nice Davey was finally liking the place. Jasper just wasn't sure what he himself thought anymore.

"Actually," the Quartermaster said, suddenly materialising by Jasper's side, yet again holding the book and waving his hook around. "Jasper has been disqualified from the Order, due to the illegal use of light-up shoe technology on his trek." Jasper frowned in dismay.

"Aw, what!?" he said, shocked. "That stinks." He looked down at his shoes, now wearing both. "But do I get to keep the badge?" he said pointing at the colorful badge he had received from Mr. Campbell.

"No, you do not," he stated simply, and without pause for argument he swiped his hook across Jasper's shirt, tearing out the badge and part of his shirt along with it. Jasper stared down at his now utterly ruined shirt, still stained with blood from where he had been scratched, with a disbelieving stare.

"I think I'll be this happy for the rest of my life!" Davey yelled with elation. Jasper turned back towards him and glared at him. Did he not just see what happened?

"This camp... this camp fucking sucks," Jasper muttered angrily under his breath.

Mr. Campbell returned to his boisterous personality. "Alright, kids!" he yelled. "Let's get back to our activities! Those platypus eggs aren't going to incubate themselves!" Davey nodded eagerly. Mr. Campbell then walked off stage, with Davey and Jasper in tow.

Jasper was furious with Davey over his utterly frustrating change of heart. Why did it have to happen now of all times? But Jasper was finished with this argument, he wanted to talk with his friend again, he wanted to distract himself from what was hands down the worst day of his entire life.

He looked from his musing to see Davey had outpaced him in an effort to keep up with Mr. Campbell. Jasper started to speed up so he could catch up to him when Davey was suddenly accompanied by two of the other campers.

"That was an awesome story, Davey. It's cool to see you embracing camp after all this time," said one of the campers. Davey looked quite chuffed at the praise, and he grinned.

"Yeah it was a pretty big adventure," he declared proudly. "It was all true what Mr. Campbell said." Jasper slowed down and gave him a look of betrayal; today was an adventure? This was the most terrifying day of his life. Jasper was almost killed!

The other camper by his side patted on the back. "That's wicked!" Three other campers wandered over and started asking him questions as they all followed Mr. Campbell and the counsellors to their activity.

Jasper slowed to a stop; none of the campers, including Davey, noticed. What a hypocrite, he spends yesterday angry at Jasper over him spending time with other campers and now he does the exact same while treating Jasper's near-death experience as some sort of great moment for him. Jasper clenched his teeth in fury.

Fine, Jasper thought, Davey can go have all the fun he wants and tell stories of saving him. Jasper can just go away, it seemed like nobody really cares anyway.

* * *

Jasper groaned and rolled over to David's side of the bed; he idly stares at David's pillow for a moment before grabbing it and wrapping his arms around as he shoved his face into it.

Jasper wished David was here.

He's heard assholes, like their next-door neighbour, say David is weak. Jasper, however, has always believed that David was a lot stronger-willed than people realise. He could even easily say that David was the stronger one in the relationship.

He always seemed to know what to say or do, unlike Jasper who just screwed up and ran off crying. Jasper shouldn't have just given up like that, there was no way David would have. It just hurt so much to hear Max say those things when Jasper had tried so hard. He frowned and closed his eyes slowly. David would probably have some plan or comeback of sorts to get through to Max in some way.

The stress of the situation was getting to him. David would always be supportive, but he couldn't force Max to accept Jasper. Max just didn't like Jasper, especially after all the things he heard Jasper say.

To be honest; Jasper and Max _were_ making progress before. Incredibly slow progress, yes, but progress all the same. Now it seemed like any sort of development in their relationship was undone just like that. Jasper had no idea how he was supposed to go about fixing this.

Jasper idly ran a finger down the pillow. Looks like all he could do now was wait for David to return home to run damage control. David would have to be the one that lectures Max over his behaviour at school today, anything Jasper does would likely only make things worse.

With nothing else to do, Jasper simply laid there in silence, continuing to stew away in his own thoughts.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper looked over at the island in the middle of the lake, darkened by the night. Mr. Campbell referred to the place as 'Spooky Island', a silly name in Jasper's opinion, and told the campers they were never to go there.

It was perfect; a place where nobody would find him. He looked down at the raft by the dock where Jasper was standing. Davey had been wrapped up in the attention for several hours to Jasper's disbelief. He growled in irritation. Clearly, he didn't care about Jasper anymore. So Jasper was going to go hide on Spooky Island until camp was over.

Jasper gnawed on his lip for a moment, perhaps he was exaggerating. His eyes snapped down to the raft; he'd think more about that tomorrow, he'd see if Davey actually cared.

He bent down and grabbed the tent and camping equipment he'd stole from the cabin. They would keep him going for a while at least. Jasper walked over to the raft and placed the tent and supplies onboard and sat on the side of the dock so that he could hop on board.

"Jasper?" spoke a puzzled voice behind him. Jasper whipped his head around. Davey was looking down at him with a look of worry. Jasper glared at him.

"What do you want, Davey? Go have fun with your new friends, go tell them all about your grand adventure!" spat Jasper angrily. Davey frowned and took a step forward.

"I was looking for you. I couldn't find you. I was worried," he replied in a tentative manner.

"You certainly weren't worried before, after we got back from the cave where _I almost died_! Yeah makes for a great hero story for you, doesn't it!?"

Davey's lip trembled for a moment. He then took another step towards Jasper. "I'm sorry about that, I really was so glad we found you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I'm sure you'd find another friend, Davey."

Davey shook his head insistently. "No, I wouldn't."

Jasper clicked his tongue and huffed, looking back down at the raft. "Go away, Davey. I'm busy."

"I'm not stupid, I can see what you're doing."

Jasper snapped his eyes back in Davey's direction, glaring. "I said to go the fuck away!" To Jasper's frustration, Davey did not do so and instead took another step forward.

"I'm sorry we didn't talk when we got back." His face drooped. "Everyone was so proud of me, everyone was congratulating me and everything." Davey looked away towards the water. "I've never had that sort of thing happen to me. I just got a little distracted, I was going to talk to you after, I promise."

Jasper turned his head down towards the boat, now unsure about his plan.

Davey continued, "We've only known each other for just over a month but… you're already the most important person to me."

Jasper looked back at him incredulously. "What?" he asked, perplexed. "That's… sappy," he said slowly. Davey giggled.

"It's true," he said, grinning. His face then dropped slightly. "My parents are crappy, my brother's a jerk, and the kids at school all avoid me. You're the first real friend I've had." Jasper's eyes widened at his words. "To be honest, coming to this camp is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Davey finished with a humourless smile.

Jasper looked down at the raft. He had been so stupid and over dramatic, what was he thinking? Going off to the island because he thought nobody wanted him. He pushed himself up from the dock and walked up to Davey with a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Davey. I want to be friends again, let's stop this stupid argument," he said with sincerity. Davey smiled brightly.

"We never stopped being friends, silly," he replied, chuckling. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jasper, embracing him tightly. Jasper returned the hug without hesitation.

After a few quiet moments, they stepped away from each other, both smiling. Davey broke the silence first, "Guess I got a lot of camp activities to catch up on after trying my best to avoid participating all this time, huh? How about we start with… teaching me soccer?" Davey asked with a cheerful smile. "You're always going on about how you like to play that game."

Jasper scoffed, almost about to deny that fact, but Jasper decided that it hardly mattered. He nodded agreeably. "Sure, let's go get my ball. Hopefully, we won't wake anyone up."

"Cool, let's go do it," Davey said eagerly. They then made their way back to their tent, both smiling contentedly.

* * *

Jasper hummed absentmindedly and looked at the clock on David's bedside table, he'd been laying down, restless, for about thirty minutes now. Time was going too slowly for his liking.

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when he heard the door creak open slowly. Jasper's eyes snapped open; David wasn't supposed to be home for a few hours yet, which meant…

"Jasper?" called out a small voice. Jasper tried to remain still, but he couldn't help fidgeting. Small steps could be heard as they made their way over to the bed. "Hey, I'm talking to you," said the voice, now slightly impatient. Jasper sighed in exhaustion.

"What is it Max?" Jasper asked tiredly, unmoving. "Why aren't you off playing your game?"

There was a silence that lasted several seconds. Max spoke up hesitantly, "Did you mean what you said? About..." There was another lengthy silence. "...About wanting to be my dad as well?" The words almost sounded like they were painful for Max to speak.

Jasper shifted slightly, dreading the hope that built inside him that perhaps Max was starting to open up a little. "Of course I did," he said slowly.

"And do what?" Max asked curiously. Jasper, slowly and uncertainly, pushed himself up from where he was laying down on the bed and turned to face Max.

Max was about a foot away from the bed. He was looking down at the floor, toeing at the ground nervously, clearly uncomfortable.

Jasper glanced away, biting his lip for a moment. "To… have fun with you, even if David wasn't around. To do something you enjoy, that isn't just TV and video games. I wanted to play sports with you, to… be able to teach you something cool like David has." Jasper absentmindedly brushed a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I-I want you to be comfortable enough with m-me that y-you would eventually consider me your d-dad as well."

Max stopped shifting nervously and began to slowly look up at him. Jasper continued, trying not to stutter, "I want to be able to make you happy here as well."

When Max made eye contact he quickly looked to the side with a expression of pain and uncertainty.

Jasper gulped anxiously. He moved across the bed towards Max and leaned down slightly, trying to make eye contact with Max. Jasper continued, attempting to sound confident, "If you give me a chance, I promise I'll be the best dad I possibly can. I really want to do this for you, Max," he finished, pleadingly.

Max looked up at him for a moment with a look of deep thought. After a moment, Max then turned around and walked out of the room.

Jasper's head dropped and he whimpered. Jasper thought that he had been getting through to Max, obviously that wasn't the case. Jasper was such a…

His thoughts were violently put a stop to as something slammed into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He threw his arms around his chest, catching something before it fell. He looked down curiously, in his arms was his soccer ball. He lifted his head up with a look of bewilderment.

Max was standing there nervously, posture hunched with fists clenched and glare focused on the ground.

"Max? What are you…?" Jasper spoke, utterly baffled.

"Shut up," Max ground out. "Teach me how to play soccer." Jasper glanced down at the ball in his hands before looking up again.

"Are you…" Jasper spoke slowly. Max rolled his eyes and gave a groan of exasperation.

"Yes! I'm sure. Teach me fucking soccer before I take that thing off you and hurl it at your face," he said with aggravation, putting a stop to any further protests.

Jasper snorted, he lifted himself off the bed and pushed his chest out. "Alright!" he said with as much confidence as he could muster, hoping he didn't sound or appear as shaky as he felt. "Let's go play soccer." Jasper then started making his way towards the main room, hearing small footsteps behind him; informing him that Max was following without further prompt.

Jasper made his way to the apartment's front entrance, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone on the way out, and opened the door.

"I'm sorry," Max murmured quietly before Jasper could exit the apartment. Jasper slowed his pace to a stop and looked behind him briefly to see Max with his arms crossed, staring at his feet with a look of guilt. Jasper smiled slightly.

"S'okay, little man," Jasper spoke softly. He had decided that Max's punishment for today's behaviour at school could wait. For now; Jasper just wanted to have this moment with him.

Jasper then walked out the door, soccer ball under his arm with Max in tow. Perhaps this day could be salvaged, perhaps today wouldn't be too bad. He silently promised himself that he would make the best out of today for him and Max.


	15. Practice Makes Perfect

Hey, mates. Four chapters uploaded in a row for you readers, with four emails in a row for you followers (sorry 'bout that lol). I'm not sure how many of you know, but this fic was also uploaded onto Ao3. I started uploading it here as well but I got a bit lax because it's a lot less popular here than it is on Ao3. But the fact that someone was here to leave some nice reviews on here reminded me that there are still readers here, so now I shall be uploading new chapters here at the same time as Ao3 so you can read new chapters on either site to your hearts content.

Thanks for reading, it means a lot!

* * *

The drive on the way to the park was a little awkward, Jasper thought. He and Max sat in silence much like today's ride home from school. It was probably to be expected after their argument, but it did little to help calm Jasper's nerves.

Jasper let out a shaky breath of relief as the park came into view, he glanced down at Max who had his head in hand with half-lidded eyes. Jasper quickly looked back towards the road and turned into the car park entrance.

Once Jasper had parked the car, he switched off the engine. Silence then descended upon the car as they both stared out of the front windscreen. Jasper realised he was letting things become more awkward than they needed to be and turned to Max with a smile.

"Alright, little man, let's get out there, shall we!?" Max merely turned his tired gaze towards Jasper, as if waiting for him to lead by example. Without delaying any further, Jasper then turned around and grabbed the ball from the backseat and opened the car door. He then hopped out and leaned against the car, waiting as Max exited the car as well.

Once Max had closed the door behind him, Jasper locked the car and placed his keys in his pocket. Jasper wandered over to the edge of the park and surveyed the area. He smiled, it was a perfect day in his opinion, many different people were strewn about the place; having picnics, walking dogs, or playing sports.

With the ball in hand and Max following behind, Jasper led them to a clear open area of the park where he and Max could play together in peace.

Once Jasper was satisfied with the spot he had chosen, he spun around and grinned down at Max. "Okay, little dude, how 'bout we start by kicking back and forth to each other, see where ya at, 'kay?" Max hesitated before nodding wordlessly in response. Perhaps Max was just as nervous as he was, Jasper thought. It was obvious he would be after what happened between them, any kid would be.

Jasper then walked backwards several feet away from Max and dropped the ball in front of himself, watching it bounce for a moment before it settled on the ground.

He looked up at Max with an encouraging smile. "Ready, Max?"

Max planted his feet on the ground and loosely tightened his fists as he stared down at the ball with a mix of tiredness, nervousness, and determination. "Ready as I'll ever be." Jasper's smile widened further, and he kicked the ball to Max.

Max kept his eyes glued to the ball as it came to him and, using his left foot, he took a step forward and kicked the ball with his right foot. He managed to strike the ball on the side causing it to be sent spinning a short distance away from him.

Max glared at the ball in annoyance and kicked at the grass. "Fuck!" Jasper instinctively glanced around to see if anybody heard the swear, confirming that nobody was close enough to have heard, before gazing back at Max with a reassuring and sympathetic look.

"No need to get angry, little man. We just started."

"I'm not angry," Max replied insistently with a scowl. Jasper repressed a snort, not wanting to make him feel any more embarrassed. Max made his way over to the ball and kicked it in Jasper's direction, managing to get it in his vague direction so that Jasper could receive it.

Once Max had returned to his original position, Jasper kicked it yet again in Max's direction. Max managed to do better this time as he as he was able to send it back in a mostly straight line towards Jasper.

As Jasper received the ball and brought it to a stop, he looked up with a wide grin and a clap. "Awesome kick, little man, way better. I knew you could do it!" he praised with enthusiasm.

Max bowed his head, looking at the ground with a glare. "Sh-shut up," he grunted with a stutter. Jasper flicked his eyes up briefly, clearly, Max still wasn't completely used to praise even after living with him and David for three weeks.

"C'mon, Max, you did wicked good just then. I know you'll be even better with practice," Jasper assured. Max sighed and looked back up at him.

"Uh huh, hurry up and kick the ball already," he said impatiently albeit with a more confident tone, now with his head raised and repeating his stance from earlier, which was a plus in Jasper's eyes.

It was after several back-and-forths that Jasper decided that, while Max needed practice, he wasn't too bad at it. Jasper had noticed, however, that Max solely used his right foot, no matter how awkward it made receiving the ball for him. Jasper decided that they needed to change things up a bit.

As Jasper received the ball from Max, he tucked the ball under his foot and grinned down at Max. "I think you're getting the hang of this, Max," Jasper said with a thumbs up. Max simply huffed in response, lightly kicking at the grass. "How 'bout you try kicking it with your left foot now?" Max tilted his head and gave him a confused and somewhat annoyed stare.

"What, why? I prefer kicking with my right foot, thanks," he replied dryly. Jasper chuckled in response.

"When playing soccer, you have to be able to kick with both feet," Jasper said, kicking out his left foot for emphasis. "You'll get it, don't worry!"

Max groaned at Jasper's declaration, but he prepared himself as Jasper kicked the ball towards him.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

Davey this time attempted to kick the incoming ball with his other foot as Jasper had instructed, sending it flying to the left of Jasper, several feet away from him, close enough that Jasper doesn't have to walk far to retrieve it.

"See?" said Jasper with a grin. "Hitting with your other foot isn't that hard." David gave a quick nod as he prepared himself for when Jasper would send the ball to him again.

"Yeah, I know, not hard," David said cheerfully in agreement. "I just gotta get the hang of it."

"Mm-hm," Jasper replied. They then spent time kicking back and forth, Jasper encouraging David to use the required foot for each pass. Jasper wasn't really a teacher or anything, he simply parroted the lessons his father taught him.

"So!" Jasper said with a laugh. "You're all eager boy scout now huh?" Davey grinned at him.

"I think I could actually get into these camp activities. I think I'll definitely give them all a try now."

"I honestly can't believe you like camp now, dude. I was just like 'who is he? That's not Davey, he hates camp!' Totally whacked!" Davey laughed at his shoddy retelling.

"Yeah, I kinda surprised myself. But I'm gonna stick to this, Jas, just you see!" Davey said eagerly, waving his finger around. "I'm not even gonna swear anymore!" Jasper widened his eyes in realisation; Davey hadn't sworn once since they had gotten back.

"You? Not swearing even. My parents will love you. With you swearing all the time, I thought they might be a bit unsure."

Davey raised an eyebrow, but he was still smiling. "Your parents don't like swearing?"

Jasper gave him a look of mock horror. "Holy heck, no, Davey! I'd get in so much trouble if they heard me swearing."

"Well don't worry, Jas!" Davey punched his open palm. "I'm changed now, I'm mature, I've grown! People can call me David now, instead of Davey!" he declared solemnly. Jasper burst out laughing at his declaration.

"Now that's a bit sappy. I think I'll keep calling you Davey, it'd be so weird to call you David now after all this." Davey grinned sheepishly.

"That's alright, you can call me Davey." Davey gave Jasper a bright smile. "You're my best friend after all." Jasper smiled; Davey's plan was so silly and dramatic, but Jasper liked the idea of a special name for his best friend.

After some time as they kicked the ball to each other, Davey started to begin looking nervous. At various intervals he opened his mouth, only to close it a second later. It was clear he wanted to say something. After doing this several times, Jasper was prepared to just tell him to get on with it, but Davey spoke up before he could.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" he asked hesitantly. Jasper frowned and looked down where his bandaged wounds from today were located beneath his shirt.

"I'm… I'll be fine. Darla said that the wounds aren't anything really bad," Jasper replied, wincing. "They aren't as bad as they look, trust me." Davey mirrored Jasper's expression with a frown of his own.

Jasper looked at Davey and chewed on his lip for a moment. "It was the scariest day of my life," he said timidly. "Those bears were terrifying, I think I'll be seeing them in my nightmares."

Davey stepped forward, dropping his foot on the ball to a stop it, and placed his hand over his heart while giving a quick shake of his fist. "If you have a nightmare, wake me up and we'll handle it together. If I see you having a nightmare I'll wake you up and we'll talk it out, okay?!" Davey said it all so earnestly and with such conviction, Jasper couldn't help but be touched.

Jasper looked down at the ground for a moment and smile. "I'd like that, Davey," he said softly. Davey smiled brightly in response.

Jasper knew if his best friend was there he could handle the nightmares.

* * *

Max narrowed his eyes at Jasper and readied himself, Jasper was standing in front of the goals with a taunting smirk. Max then burst into a run, kicking the ball along with him, as he made his way towards the goal.

Jasper moved to intercept as Max made his approach. Max then kicked the ball, striking it at where Jasper had left the goal unprotected. Jasper realised that he could stop the ball from passing through the goal posts quite easily if he rushed, but he slowed himself down as he made a dramatic but weak attempt to kick the ball away only to let it soar past him into the goal.

"Hah!" Max shouted with a smug grin. Jasper bent down and placed his hands on his knees and smiled down at Max proudly.

"Aw, little man, you were too fast for me," Jasper said cheerfully. Max rolled his eyes, but he was clearly somewhat impressed with himself for succeeding against Jasper, as he was trying to repress a small smile on his way to retrieve the ball.

Jasper was delighted at how well this had gone, after a few rounds of kicking between them Jasper had taught Max how to run with the ball and how to score goals. Jasper was surprised that Max seemed to have gotten into it.

Barring a couple hiccups, like when Max accidentally kicked the ball high enough that it almost hit Jasper in the face if he hadn't blocked it in time, Jasper could easily call this day a success.

At that moment, Jasper's ringtone went off. He quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket at and glanced at the caller's name. David. Jasper's eyes widened, and he looked at the time on the screen, he and Max had been at the park longer than he thought; David would be home by now.

Jasper tapped 'answer call' and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Davey," he said, trying not to sound tense.

David's voice immediately came through, "Hey, Jasper. You and Max aren't home, where are you?" he spoke with puzzlement. Jasper cringed, he wondered if David would be disappointed in him taking Max out to play when he just got detention.

"I'm out at the park playing soccer with Max," he murmured. There was a pause where Jasper could only hear the sound of David's breathing; Jasper bit his lip nervously and waited for him to respond.

After a few seconds, David responded, "That… That's so good, Jasper, that he agreed to let you teach him soccer," he said with a combination of happiness and uncertainty. He then continued with remorse, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to discuss Max's behaviour today. When can you bring him home? If… You're having a moment with Max… you can stay out a little longer, but don't spoil him, especially if he did something really bad."

Jasper began to walk over to Max, who was returning with the ball and replied with a somewhat dejected manner, "No, no, I understand. I can bring him home now. We've been out a while, we've both had our fun." Jasper knew he'd have to bring Max sometime to face the music, he behaved terribly today after all, but he couldn't help but feel a little despondent over doing so.

David then spoke up with a slightly cheerier tone, "You should let me know after our talk about the detention, how it was playing soccer with Max, okay? I'll see you when you get home."

Jasper snorted at David's request, a tiny smile coming to his face. "Alright, Davey. Bye." He then hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

Jasper spotted Max out of the corner of his eye, still holding the ball. Jasper looked down at Max as his smile was replaced with a growing frown.

Max noticed Jasper's change in demeanour immediately. "What's your problem?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Davey's home. It's time we head back, little man," he replied with a sad smile. Max instantly looked down at the ball anxiously with a frown.

"Oh," he replied simply. Jasper dropped his forced smile, Max had undoubtedly never gotten into trouble this badly since he started living with Jasper and David. He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort Max, Jasper could say 'it would be fine' but perhaps that would be just be coddling him? He wasn't sure. Max had to face some sort of punishment for what he had done today or else his behaviour would never improve.

Jasper gestured in the direction of the car with a wave and led Max to the car. As they were walking he quietly placed a hand on Max's shoulder and smiled down at him. "Soccer was fun, little man. I really enjoyed spending time with you, you know that right?"

Max glanced at the hand on his shoulder and after a moment he shrugged it off. "Yeah, it was fun," he said somewhat flatly. Jasper glanced up at the sky for a moment, before giving Max a tiny smile.

"You almost hit me in the face with a ball today," he said with a huff of laughter. "I honestly think that shows you got aim." Max snorted and looked away, smiling for a moment. Jasper tapped Max's foot with his own. "And you were super-fast and got past me. Me! The soccer master."

Max huffed with laughter for a moment. "The soccer master? That's the lamest fucking thing I've heard."

Jasper shrugged. "I suppose it is since you got past me. Maybe that makes you the soccer master, huh?"

"So lame."

Jasper grinned as raised his keys and electronically unlocked the car as they approached. "Don't say that you're lame, little man." Max massaged his temples for a moment.

"Are you kidding me? Grow up," he replied with exasperation as he walked over to his side of the car, but he had a soft smile. His hand came to a stop as he went to open the door and he shifted on the spot for a moment, holding his breath for a second before asking, "Are we going to do this again?"

Jasper stopped by his side and leaned against the car, looking down at Max. "Do you want to do it again?" he asked hopefully. Max drummed his fingers on the car door for a second.

"Yeah," he murmured. Jasper smiled, elated.

"Then, of course, we're doing this again!" A smile flickered on Max's face for a moment and he opened the car door and hopped inside.

With Jasper's concerns abated, he made his way to the other side of the car and began the drive home.


	16. As Parents Do

Jasper glanced down at Max out of the corner of his eye as he drove them home. With each passing second, Max looked more nervous. It was surprising to Jasper that Max could get so anxious over this: he almost expected him to just be angry over getting caught. But Max was just ten years old after all; Jasper supposed any kid his age would be nervous about getting in trouble.

Jasper decided he'd try and distract Max with conversation until they got home. "So, Max," he began casually. "What was it like meeting David?" Max's eyes flicked towards him for a moment before looking back at the road.

"It was annoying," he replied with a tiny smile. "He was so over the top enthusiastic about getting us into the 'camping spirit'. Straight away wanting us to do all these stupid camping activities." Max rubbed his chin for a moment and tilted his head slightly. "He's not as unbearable outside of camp. I don't know what it is about that camp that makes him go crazy."

"You and me both, little man," Jasper said with a snort. He had heard the explanation as to why David loved the camp, but it wasn't something Jasper truly understood. Perhaps it was just nostalgia over the good times? But Jasper would have said that they were currently experiencing the good times right now as free adults. Jasper shook his head momentarily; it was something he and David would never see eye-to-eye on.

"But at least he cared, unlike my parents. My parents sent me to that camp to rot," he said resentfully, gritting his teeth. Jasper frowned at his declaration, he was happy to have Max living with them, but it didn't take away from the fact that Max's adoption was because of a depressing situation. He decided to change the subject a bit.

"I heard you two didn't get along at first," Jasper prompted with curiosity. Max glanced at him for a moment, head tilted and eyes narrowed for a second. After a moment he looked back towards the road.

"I didn't think he cared really, or he did care and he was just stupidly blind to how shit the world was," he replied blandly. Jasper looked at him again with a raised eyebrow.

"Davey cares a lot," Jasper said fondly. "The world really isn't that bad, I'd like to think it may have at least improved these past few weeks," he finished with a pointed tone. Max gave a quick but amused chuckle.

"Life… has been… alright in the past month," he said slowly with a slightly melancholic smile. Jasper's smile widened.

"I'm glad it has, little man. Me and Davey will never abandon you." Jasper then rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, unsure how to properly phrase this. "Even if… you do something wrong, we aren't going to hate you. We just want you to do better." Jasper let his gaze trail towards Max; he had his hand on his head, idly gripping at his hair with an unsure frown upon his face.

"So," Jasper said quickly, attempting to keep the conversation going, "What did Davey do to change your mind about him?" Jasper knew the story from David's point of view but he was curious to hear Max's side. Max hummed for a moment.

"He…" Max paused for a moment before continuing with closed eyes, "He and Gwen abandoned their boss when he needed them and took me out for pizza. For most of the day before that, they tried to act like actual caring parents." Max smiled softly. "I guess it was kinda like having a real mom and dad."

He stopped for a moment, opening his eyes again and staring into the distance. "They both really got into the act," Max added with a huff of laughter. "All so stupid and lame, but at that moment I really did wish they were my real parents, 'cos then life wouldn't be so fucking awful." Jasper was quite surprised how much Max was opening up to him when he was usually so cagey.

"I'm glad they did that for you," Jasper murmured in an appreciative manner. Perhaps if Jasper were younger he'd be envious of Gwen being able to have that moment with David and Max. David had always been quite affectionate with people in general, particularly his friends, Jasper remembered being jealous of that. He hadn't met Gwen personally, but she seemed like a nice woman. It was a shame they hadn't been introduced to each other yet.

It seemed Max had nothing left to say on that subject, so Jasper attempted to think something up. There had been a small question that he'd been immensely curious about and David had never shared the answer with him. Jasper felt it was probably okay to ask Max about it.

Jasper spoke up somewhat hesitantly, "What did you think…" Max turned his gaze towards Jasper and placed his head in his hand. "About… when you found out about David being… umm… having a boyfriend? Like mostly when he revealed he was taking you in," Jasper finished, cringing. Jasper's speech seemed awkwardly muddled to his own ears, perhaps it wasn't an appropriate question. Jasper really wasn't sure.

Jasper took a peak in Max's direction to see him looking at Jasper with a smirk and a brow raised in amusement. After a short moment, Max laughed. "That was pretty outta nowhere. Why the fuck you askin' that?"

Jasper ran a hand through his dark blonde hair nervously, now very unsure he should have asked the question. "Was just thinking of something to talk about. Kinda curious. Sorry," he muttered in response. Max gave another quick huff of laughter in reply and waved his hand at Jasper in a reassuring gesture.

"No, no, it's fine," he said, still smirking. "When he told me he was going to take me with him to live in his apartment, he told me he had a boyfriend and asked if that was okay. And…" Max paused, quirking his lips. "I laughed at him, I thought it was funny that he was gay, to be honest." Jasper gave him a look of surprise.

"Funny?" he questioned in a confused manner. Max leaned his head against the window, stroking his chin.

"Yeah, I dunno. It just really caught me off guard. I sorta had this image of gay people being like, really girly or whatever, I dunno," he spoke with a hesitant laugh. "I was kinda surprised 'cos David doesn't really act girly, other than him crying like a baby when he got hurt that one time, Jesus Christ." Max then flicked a finger up with a grin. "Oh, and the way he screams too! Sounds kind of funny."

Jasper laughed uneasily, he knows of David's high-pitched scream and the fact he has a somewhat low pain threshold. It was the reason in the past that people have made fun of David and called him pathetic, much to Jasper's chagrin. "Davey just doesn't like getting hurt, but he can be really strong when he needs to be," Jasper said confidently. "He'll always be there to help and protect you."

Max nodded in response. "Hmm," Max replied, in what Jasper thought was probably an agreeable tone, he'd certainly like to think so at least. "Maybe I was silly to think that gay people act girly, not sure," he said with a shrug. "One of the other campers, Nurf, is gay. He's a massive asshole, but he didn't act girly. Ered also had two dads, I thought they seemed cool I guess. They were both FBI agents."

"Wow, really?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrows. When Max nodded in affirmation, Jasper continued, "That's pretty out there." Jasper tapped drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he stopped at to a red light. "Well, some gay people act girly."

"Like, wearing dresses and makeup?" Max questioned, "So you and David don't wear dresses and makeup?" Jasper gave him an unamused stare, Max had turned away to hide his shit-eating grin. Jasper highly doubted Max actually ever thought he and David dressed up like that.

"No, Max," Jasper replied dryly, "Me and David do not wear dresses and makeup." Not that he has any problem with men who wear dresses, it's just not his thing and he'd be at a loss as to what to say if he knew David was into that. Jasper's love and acceptance towards David would certainly clash with his desires; he's always been most attracted to David when he's at his strongest and most masculine, as unbelievable as Max may find that. "Some guys like that, and it's cool that they do, but Davey and I do not."

"It doesn't sound cool," Max said with a scoff. "Sounds pretty weird to me." The light finally turned green and Jasper surged the car forward. He was unsure how to properly respond to what Max said, it wasn't exactly something Jasper really thought about

"Well," Jasper said, his voice likely sounding a bit awkward. "It doesn't make them weird. Don't judge people like that, okay? It's cool to be accepting. It's not our thing, but it's theirs and that's what makes it cool; that we're all different." Jasper turned his head in Max's direction. "Alright, little man?"

Max slouched in his seat lazily. "Okay, I won't judge," he said plainly. Jasper decided he was fine with that for the time being and let out a loud exhale.

"Alright, wicked. I'm glad you're cool with having two dads, Max, that's really awesome." Max examined Jasper with confused eyes.

"Was that something you were worried about or something?"

"No, I was just making conversation, y'know? It was just on my mind"

Max nodded his head before letting it drop against the windows again. He then smirked at Jasper once again. "To be honest, at the time I probably thought more about what type of person could put up with David for so long rather than that he was gay."

Jasper chuckled. "Really? Why is that?"

"Well, what I said about David: super happy, over-eager, and way too affectionate," he said, listing each off in his finger before he stopped, and his smirk grew. " _Clingy_. To be honest, you're both pretty similar, it's kinda what I expected before meeting you."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," Jasper said with a smile. Max smiled as well for a second before his face fell slightly, he clenched his fingers around his jeans for a moment.

"I… didn't dislike you because you were… David's gay boyfriend… or whatever," Max murmured in a despondent manner. "I just… wasn't sure about you, and you… said that stuff. I thought you might try to talk David into getting rid of me."

Jasper's heart clenched horrible. "I'm really sorry I said that stuff, Max. You kept pushing me away, I was just a little upset. But it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have had such a childish reaction. You just got taken in by us only a month after what happened to you, you were right to be angry and untrusting. I will never want you sent away, you're here to stay, no matter what."

"Yeah, but…" Max said quietly, almost sounding remorseful. "I was kind of an asshole."

Jasper smiled weakly. "Well, no harm done, okay? You're just kid, Max. As I've said before, you don't need to act like an adult, you're still so young."

"Okay, thanks," Max mumbled, hard for Jasper to hear. Jasper really hoped that Max believed he was here to stay with parents that loved him, he liked to think today was a big step forward in making that clear to Max

After a quiet minute passed, Jasper realised that they had reached their destination, where David would be waiting to discuss Max's bad behaviour.

"We're here," Jasper declared, voice sounding tense. He took the chance to see how Max looked and saw that he was running his hands down his face while letting out a loud nervous sigh. "Remember what I said, okay, Max?" Jasper reminded him reassuringly.

"Yup," Max replied with an exhale, sounding exasperated. Jasper forgave him for that because he himself was quite anxious as well.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

Jasper and David followed the other kids out of the bus as they all ran out excitedly, eager to meet their parents after a long summer at camp.

"Alright, kids!" yelled a smiling Darla. "All of you wait at the benches for your parents, okay?

Gregg walked up beside her. "Don't go running off now," he added.

Jasper and David made their way to a nearby seat and sat down next to each other. Jasper turned to David with a soft smile. "Looks like camp is over, huh?" David looked like he was almost trying to hold back tears, but smiled back at him regardless.

"Yup, all over. Back home and all," he said, cheerfully but it sounded a bit forced. Jasper looked down at his pocket on his shorts nervously, before pulling its contents, a folded note, out and handing it out to David.

David took it and looked down at it curiously as he unfolded it.

"It's my number," Jasper said, placing his hands on his lap. "So you can call me." David smiled down at it and shoved his hand into his pocket for a moment before pulling out a similar piece of paper.

"We both had the same idea," he said with a grin. Jasper's smile widened.

"I can't wait to hang out again, Davey."

"I can't either."

As they sat and watched the other campers be picked up by their parents, eventually they were the last two campers left.

"Huh," said Jasper, "Didn't think my parents would be last."

David looked at him for a moment and opened his mouth. "Do you think…" The sound of a car pulling to a stop nearby interrupted his question. After a moment out walked a man and woman; both with similar hair colour to David.

"My parents are here," David said nervously. Jasper resisted the urge to glare at the two people walking towards them, he'd heard nothing good about them.

They came to a stop near David, he plastered on a smile as he looked up at them. "Hey, mom and dad. I had a great time at camp. I got rewarded as best camper, see?" he gestured to the badge he wore with pride. "I've stopped swearing and started being a better person, I'm good now!" he said proudly. Jasper frowned at him sympathetically, it felt awful to hear him say stuff like that. Jasper may have had trouble with David sometimes before they became friends, but he never thought he was a bad person.

David's mother put on a tired smile. "That's nice, dear. Time to go now."

"Huh," said David's father with a short of huff of laughter, tilting his head towards his wife. "If he says he's gonna stop swearing and be better, maybe we won't have to hear his fucking principal telling us how to raise our kid."

David's mother snorted. "That's a good point, what an asshole that guy is." David had a look of hurt and disappointment at his parent's conversation. Jasper glared at them, he had never hated anyone as much as he hated these two people.

At that moment, Jasper's parent's car stopped by and his mom and dad exited the car, smiling brightly at Jasper, who couldn't help but smile at seeing his parents again after so long.

David's father put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Time to go, David. I really don't feel like having drawn out conversations with these people," he said impatiently. David's face drooped sadly.

"Alright, I wanna say goodbye to my friend first," he said quickly.

"Hurry up then."

David stepped forward with a crestfallen smile, which Jasper returned, and raised his hand for a fist bump and Jasper quickly complied. "Bye, Jasper."

"Bye, Davey, we'll talk on the phone and hang out, alright?" Jasper replied hopefully. David smile became more cheerful.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome."

"Come on, David," David's said testily, as he began to pull his son away. Jasper watched with sad eyes as Davey was dragged off by his parents.

As they left, Jasper's parents had finally made their way over. "Hey, little man," his father greeted cheerily. "How was camp?"

"Hi, honey. Was that the friend you were talking about in your letters?" asked his mother warmly.

"Hey, mom and dad," Jasper replied. "Yeah, camp was awesome." He didn't want to elaborate on how much he despised the camp now. "And yeah, mom, that was David. He's my best friend."

His mother put a hand on his head and bent down slightly. "Well, you said you two live close, so it'll be easy to organise little playdates."

"Don't call it that, I'm not a little baby, mom. We're gonna hang out," he corrected insistently.

His mother snorted. His father bent down as well and gave Jasper a light punch to his shoulder. "It's time to hit the road, buddy. You can tell us all about camp on the way home." Jasper smiled slightly.

"Sure, dad."

They then made their way to the came for the trip home.

* * *

Having taken their final steps up the staircase, Jasper and Max made their way to the front door of the apartment. As Jasper slowly turned the doorknob, he looked down at Max, who was taking deep breaths while rhythmically patting the denim of his jeans.

Jasper glanced back up at the door and pushed the door forward while gesturing for Max to enter, who complied after a short few seconds. Jasper followed behind him. Looking up as he entered, Jasper saw that David was at the dining room table; his head in his hand, drinking from a glass of water.

As they closed the door behind them, David pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to them. "You're home," he said simply with a smile, but it looked forced. "Hope you had fun, but… you know… gotta talk about what happened," he added with a hint of apprehension. Max began to glare as he stomped over to the couch and threw himself at it and pushing himself up against the back of a pillow, crossing his arms, waiting for the two men to begin their discussion on what they would do to resolve the situation.

"Get on with it already, for fuck-sake," Max said in his trademark caustic tone, but it seemed to lack the usual bite, his nervousness clearly apparent. David huffed and rolled his eyes at the display.

"Alright then. Jasper, what did Max do?" David asked evenly, as he gestured to Max with a backhanded wave. Max immediately aimed a glare of warning at Jasper. Jasper wasn't entirely sure what Max expected him to say, did he expect him to lie? But perhaps it truly came down to one important question: 'was he Max's friend or was he Max's father?' Jasper was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question.

Jasper swallowed nervously for a moment before beginning, "He didn't complete the homework he was assigned…" Max's glare intensified as he started. Jasper avoided his gaze, focusing his eyes on David instead. "…and when his teacher was lecturing him about it. He…" Jasper's gaze flickered toward Max for a second, whose glare had now started to look like one of worry. "…He screwed his homework into a ball and then hurled it at his teacher's face and told her: 'shut up you stupid fat bitch.'"

David gasped and threw his hand over his mouth. Max shot a look of utter betrayal at Jasper, but Jasper knew it had to be said. David seemed to notice Max's glare as he rounded on him with a stern gaze of disapproval. "Don't give Jasper that look, Max. It's your own fault you got into trouble, nobody else's!" Max immediately looked down, frantically grasping at the dark red leather of the couch.

"Well, Max?" David asked sternly. "Why did you do that? Why would you say such a thing to your teacher?" When Max refused to respond, David put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't ignore me, Max. Tell me why," he prompted, voice softening slightly.

Jasper sighed. "C'mon, little man. We gotta talk this out," Jasper said pleadingly, trying to sound reasonable. Max clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on the couch leather he'd managed to grab. David clicked his tongue and walked over to Max, taking a seat next to him and looking down at him with a small frown.

"Max," David prompted again. Max let out a groan of frustration at the questioning.

"She was in my face, I just wanted the fat fuck to piss off. Are you fucking happy, dad?" he spat angrily. David lifted his head back, leaning away slightly, and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I'm not happy, Max, not at all. You shouldn't call your teacher that." David then stroked his chin for a second before continuing, "Actually come to think about it, you shouldn't be calling anybody anything like that at all. It's mean!" He crossed his arms and shook his head slowly. "I'm disappointed in you, Max. You were doing so well at school until now, I hadn't had to be called in about your behaviour at all these past weeks."

Max huffed in annoyance. "Expecting me to get in trouble, huh?"

"You still haven't stopped swearing for one thing."

"You can't stop me. I'll swear as much as I like, I only stopped using the c-word because I'm pretty sure you'd cry otherwise," he replied with a smirk. That's not how Jasper remembers it but decided it would probably be best not to add his two cents on that recollection.

David closed his eyes and sighed, he then pushed himself up from the couch and walked over to Jasper. "Jasper and I are going to talk about this, I want you to stay where you are, Max, okay?"

"Whatever."

David grabbed Jasper's hand and gently pulled him along as he walked towards their bedroom, Jasper conceded and followed alongside him.

Once they were inside, David closed the door behind them and walked over to the other side of the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "This is disappointing, I really thought he might go through at least one month before he got sent to the principal's office with detention."

Jasper laughed without humour. "I'm honestly surprised they haven't pulled him aside for swearing."

"It seems he at least has the forethought to not swear in front of the teacher until now," David replied, smiling dryly. He then tangled his hands in his dark red hair. "I guess we need to discuss punishment, he needs to get the message that he can't do things like this."

Jasper raised a finger to his lips, David tilted his head with a confused stare. Jasper then tip-toed over to the door and quickly pulled the door open, revealing Max's quickly retreating figure. David facepalmed at the sight.

"Of course he'd eavesdrop, how naïve of me for expecting otherwise," he said blandly. He then walked over to the door and took a step outside. "Max, please stay where you are. If we catch you eavesdropping again, you'll be in even bigger trouble, young man!"

"More trouble than I'm already in?" came Max's snarky reply, from where Jasper speculated was the couch. David gave a quick roll of the eyes before shutting the door again.

"Okay," he said more quietly as he walked over to where Jasper was. They then both dropped to a seating position on their bed, Jasper leaned his head on David's shoulder.

"I should probably let you know something important, Davey," murmured Jasper.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked curiously.

"He heard us talking last night," A quick intake of breath signalled David's surprise.

"Oh, I'm guessing that didn't go over well," David said with a cringe. "And he agreed to soccer?"

"We had an argument, but we made up." David wrapped an arm around Jasper and patted his shoulder.

"That's good to hear."

"He thought I didn't really want him," Jasper said with a frown of dismay.

"Well, he knows better now, right? He knows that you want to be his dad too more than ever, surely?"

"I think he does now, but at the time it was really tense. At the time I just wanted you there to make it all better, you always have a way of fixing things, Davey." David frowned sympathetically.

"Don't sell yourself short, Jasper."

"Anyway," Jasper said, deciding he wanted to cut this short, Max was waiting after all. "What do you think we should do? I think..." he stopped, hesitating for a moment. "I think him hearing what I said would have been hard on him, I think we should go a little easy on him. He needs to know he can't do that even when he's upset. But I feel kinda bad about he must have felt all day, thinking about what he heard."

David nodded with a frown. "I can certainly sympathise with the feeling of your parents not wanting you, it sucks." Jasper leaned closer and squeezed David's knee reassuringly.

"I think, and here's just what I think, we should ban him from the PlayStation for a little while. He can still do other things, but it'd certainly get the message across, he loves playing that thing and he could do without for a little while."

David hummed in thought. "Yeah, maybe a week I 'spose."

"Yeah, a week sounds fair. I don't mind if we just hide it somewhere where he can't find it, I'm fine without games for a week."

"Alright, then that's settled, one week ban from video games. Let's go tell him."

They then wandered back out into the living room to deliver the news to Max who had this time decided to stay where he had been seated. They both stood next to each other in front of Max. Jasper attempted to project an air of confidence, David certainly seemed to be; with arms folded, stern gaze and relaxed posture.

"Okay, Max," David spoke in a serious tone. "Jasper and I have decided that, for the duration of a week, we are packing up the PlayStation and putting it away. There will be no video games until your punishment ends."

There was a tense silence as Max digested this piece of information. Jasper hoped that with the silence and his show of maturity this afternoon, that he would understand that this was necessary. Jasper should have remembered that Max was a ten-year-old with a love of video games, and hardly the standard for maturity despite the language he often uses.

"This is fucking unfair!" Max screamed in petulant fury, fists clenched until they turned white with teeth gritted in absolute rage. Jasper sighed in disappointment.

"Max, be reasonable," David said, unmoved by Max's display of anger. "The disrespect you showed your teacher was utterly unacceptable."

"You don't fucking know her!" He jumped to his feet, slamming his hands on the table in front of him, sending the glass lamp on top wobbling. "That fat fucking piece of shit got right in my face, it's all her fault!" David frowned, unimpressed.

"You should have told her to back away then, instead you threw something at her face and swore at her. We aren't backing down on the punishment. No video games for a week."

Max began waving his hands around, gesturing angrily with each word he spoke. "No! Fuck your punishment, I should get a warning at least! I didn't do anything until now!" he yelled in irritation.

Jasper decided to speak up, using as much confidence and reasoning as he could, "Max, you'd get a warning for something smaller, what you did was really rude." Max immediately zeroed in on Jasper with a death glare.

"Fuck off!" Max responded with a shout. Jasper unconsciously took a step back, faltering. David took a step forward with a glare of his own, pointing a finger at Max.

"And you will not speak to Jasper with such language either, Max!" David said, voice still stern and confident.

"I don't give a shit!" Max yelled back. While he was shouting, likely by accident: his arm whipped out smacking the lamp on the table, sending it flying to the ground, shattering it into pieces.

There was a silence where even a pin drop could be heard as the three of them stared at the broken remains of the lamp. The anger seemed to drain out of Max in an instant as he realised what he had just done.

"I didn't mean to do that," Max said quietly, his posture curling in on itself, eyeing the mess guiltily.

Jasper simply stared at the shattered lamp, the sudden silence of the situation after so much yelling was almost a shock. David recovered faster, however. "Max," he said, voice lacking much emotion. "You know where the brush and pan are, right?" Max nodded dumbly. David waved in its vague direction, where it was kept in the laundry. Max got the point and quickly ran off to retrieve it. When he left the room, David turned to Jasper, letting his arms drop as his posture became more tired, but he didn't say anything and merely waited for Max's return.

It was clear to Jasper that he had put too much stock in how Max would react. Max often came across as being older than he looked, likely due to having been forced to grow up and build independence in a household that had little care for him. But Max was of course still young and unreasonable as any kid his age could be.

Max eventually returned with the requested items and hesitated over the scene of the broken lamp, looking it over with uncertainty. David turned to him and forced a smile. "It's fine, Max. Your punishment will still be one week without video games, no more. But you must clean up your mess, okay?" David said calmly. Max's face dropped at David's statement. "You'll need to vacuum it up afterwards as well and throw the lamp in the bin, got it?"

Max responded by pursing his lips for a moment before walking over to crouch by the broken lamp as he began cleaning. David wandered over to the dining table and grabbed his glass of water so he could continue drinking. Jasper mutely went and sat by him and placed his head onto his hands as heard the quiet sounds of Max cleaning up the lamp.

Jasper supposed that could have gone worse. At the very least, the argument was finally over. He'd have to see what the ramifications of this are to be. Hopefully, Max wouldn't hold a grudge against Jasper standing up to him alongside David, before the argument he'd say this was the best day he'd had with Max.


	17. Signals

There hadn't been much to say after Max had received his punishment of one week without video games. Afterwards, they had all quietly went about their own business. David checking his students' work, Max staring idly at the TV, and Jasper flicking through his phone.

When they sat down for dinner it wasn't much different there; Max picked at his food, not eating as much as usual. David and Jasper looked at him; David giving small encouraging smiles, while Jasper sent looks of worry.

After several minutes of this, Max suddenly declared, "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired." David nodded slowly.

"Nighty-night, kiddo," he replied with a soft smile.

"Good night, little man, sleep well," Jasper voiced warmly.

Max pushed away from the table and wandered off to his room. Jasper and David shared a look between them before continuing with dinner.

Once they were finished with dinner themselves, they moved to the couch to watch an episode of their current show of the moment before calling quits themselves. It was when they were in bed Jasper decided to voice his quiet concern.

"David," he whispered, curling up next to David so that they could have this conversation in quiet in case Max was eavesdropping. "Do you think we did alright? You know him best." David stared down at Jasper with a thoughtful hum.

"I think we did as best we could have," he whispered back. "He can get real angry like that sometimes, but he'll cool off. Don't worry, Jas." David turned his body around and cuddled up against Jasper.

Jasper smiled and wrapped an arm around him, placing his forehead against David's. "You've probably got the right idea." David stroked Jasper's back as Jasper tightened his hold on David. "We'll see tomorrow, huh?"

With little else to say, they drifted off to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

Jasper slowly and surely dialled the number that David had given him. With bated breath, he waited as the phone rung.

After several seconds, the phone picked up, but it wasn't David who answered. "Who is this?" asked the tired and annoyed voice of a woman. David's mother, Jasper realised with dread, had picked up the phone instead.

"Oh… I'm Jasper, David's friend. Can you put him on please?" he asked with this most polite voice possible.

A loud sigh was heard and then: "DAVID!" Jasper cringed away from the phone as David's mother screamed her son's name.

After a brief silence, a soft voice could be heard in the background. "It's for you," David's mother replied to her son.

A short exchange of the phone was heard, then, "Hello?" asked a curious David. Jasper grinned.

"Hey, Davey. It's me, Jasper."

A short gasp was audible before David replied quickly, "Hey, Jas. You called!"

"Well, duh, of course," Jasper replied with a laugh which David quickly mirrored. "How've you been?"

"Fine. But it's not camp," David said simply. "You?"

Jasper frowned at that. "I've been good." He decided not to say _glad to be home_ after David's depressed sounding statement.

"That's good."

Jasper decided not to let this become too awkward before he asked David the important question.

Jasper took a deep breath before asking, "Did you wanna come over and hang out tomorrow?"

After a short moment of quiet, David replied enthusiastically, "Sure, sounds awesome! Umm… how though?"

"What do you mean?" Oh right, shitty parents, Jasper remembered. He asked regardless, "Is your mom or dad able to drop you off after school?"

"Dad will be busy and… that doesn't sound like something mom would do."

Jasper scowled, of course, David's parents wouldn't want to do anything special for him, especially after all the stories Jasper had heard. "Your parents are assholes."

"I know," David murmured.

"My mom could pick you up," Jasper said with renewed confidence. "She's done that for friends before, she'll be one hundred percent cool with that."

"Oh, that's awesome," David said, sounding relieved.

"Your parents will be fine with you coming over? Mine will."

"They won't care, as long as they don't have to do anything. I won't be there, bonus for them." David didn't even sound bitter about it, it was like he was simply stating a fact. It hurt to hear how awful David's parents were.

"Okay." The excitement then quickly returned to Jasper's voice. "Well I'll go ask my mom, but it'll be fine," he assured.

"Nice. I'll just go ask my mom for whatever's sake."

Jasper put down the phone and quickly rushed to his mom eagerly with the question on his tongue. He was beyond excited to have David over. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Jasper down at the bedside alarm clock as he got dressed, it was just about that time where David and Max would be heading off. Jasper had slept in a bit later than usual.

With his belt secured firmly around his waist, he grabbed the shirt off his bed and pulled it on with a loud yawn for emphasis.

Once he was done he walked out into the main room to see that Max already had his backpack slung around his shoulders and waiting by the door with a look of tiredness. David was grabbing the last of his things for the day.

Jasper waved his hand in greeting at Max. "Good morning... and I guess goodbye too!" Jasper greeted with a goofy grin; better to be cheerful and confident, perhaps it would rub off on Max. Max lazily eyed him for a moment before giving a very exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Morning and bye," he mumbled. At least he was talking, Jasper thought, that counted for something.

Jasper gave an appreciative nod and smile as he walked over David, who was rifling through some pile of his things on the dining room table, and leaned towards him and engulfed him in a hug from behind. "And good morning and goodbye to you too, Davey," he murmured with a warm smile.

"And to you too. I'm glad you're chipper today, Jas," David said as he finally grabbed what he was looking for saying, "Ah huh!" Before turning around in Jasper's embrace to give him a quick kiss. He then ducked under Jasper's embrace almost causing Jasper to almost fall flat on his face.

David gave a brief laugh at the sight as he quickly corrected Jasper to a standing position. "Have fun at work! I love you," David said cheerfully.

"Love you too," Jasper replied with good cheer. He then watched as David and Max walked out the door, Max sending one last glance in Jasper's direction as he closed the door behind them.

After a moment, Jasper went to go about his daily routines and preparation for today's work.

* * *

Jasper had already decided before coming home that he was going to try and get Max to go with him to the park again today. Surely, Max wouldn't hold a grudge for so long after getting in trouble. Max didn't seem the type to brood over such things, Jasper thought.

When Jasper entered the apartment, he saw Max on the couch watching TV with his usual face of boredness while David seemed to be writing on some school-related papers. Jasper stepped in, attempting to be the very picture of calm, collected, and friendly.

"Good afternoon, all."

The other two looked up; Max with little change to his expression and David with a small smile. "Heya, Jas," greeted David. Max merely returned to watching TV.

Jasper sauntered over to David. "Whatcha up to, Davey?" he asked. When David turned to look at him, Jasper gave him a quick kiss. David placed a hand on Jasper's cheek and returned the it with one of his own.

As they separated, David smiled affectionately. "Just some student papers to grade, very simple. The usual."

"All been good then?" Jasper asked with a flicker of his eyes in Max's direction. David seemed to pick up the hint and smiled softly.

"Yep! It's all good." His statement was punctuated with a nod of his head at Max seated on the couch.

"Cool," Jasper responded with a smile of delight and a thumbs up.

Jasper then walked over to where Max was watching TV and sat down beside him, lounging on the couch with his arms outstretched. "Hey, Max," he greeted jovially. "How was today? Good?"

Without looking in his direction, Max replied tiredly, "Uh huh. Same as always."

"That's good to hear… I think." A quick inspection of what was on TV revealed that Max wasn't really watching anything in particular, so it seemed he was watching out of boredom than anything else.

"So, Max, did you wanna go out to the park?" Jasper asked simply, without taking his eyes off the TV.

There was a loud drawn out sigh, before Max replied quickly and surely, "Sure." Jasper grinned enthusiastically and hopped off the couch, spinning in place to look down at him with a loud clap.

"Let's head on out then! What did you wanna do? Just soccer or any other sports?"

"Soccer is fine," Max answered slowly, as he lazily pulled himself up from the couch rubbing his eyes.

As Jasper grabbed the soccer ball from where he kept it, he breathed a sigh of relief. Max seemed to be taking the punishment fine. Yet again he had overreacted, things really weren't as bad as he made them out to be. Things were fine, things were good.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago…_

Jasper felt a firm hand land on his shoulder. "Jasper, honey, settle down," his mother admonished with a laugh.

Jasper immediately relaxed into the seat, blushing somewhat. Perhaps he was a little excited for his best friend coming over to hang out. "I'm just excited," he said, put out.

"I can see that," she replied, chuckling. "I've never seen you so excited about something, not even camp. You two must have gotten pretty close over Summer."

"Yeah, he's my best friend," he said, crossing his arms and looking out the window, trying to see if he could spot the address David gave him.

His mother smiled warmly. "It's really nice you made such a good friend, Jasper. Hopefully, you two will stick together, having even just one really good friend can make all the difference."

Jasper nodded idly in response, but his eyes then caught onto the engraved number on a mailbox. "HERE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. His mother jumped in her seat sound at the sudden outburst.

"Jesus! Jasper, not so loud," she reprimanded. Her voice then softened as she spoke, "Alright, you sure this the place?" She tapped her forehead with her hand. "Oh, what am I saying, of course it is. You've probably got it laser printed on your brain."

"Duh."

Once Jasper's mother had pulled into the driveway, Jasper hopped out to go knock on the door. However, when he was a few feet away from the porch, the door opened, revealing David sporting a bright smile.

"Hey, Jas!" he greeted cheerily.

"Hey, dude! Let's go, my mom is waiting in the car," he said excitedly. David nodded quickly and walked out to follow Jasper, closing the door behind him.

Jasper ran over to his mom's car, quickly gesturing for David to hurry up. David laughed and followed behind at a brisk pace. When Jasper reached the car he pulled the door open to the back seat and jumped in patting the seat next to him. "Come on," he said, hopping in his seat eagerly. David did so, quickly throwing himself into the car, bumping into Jasper roughly.

"I'm in," he said punching Jasper's shoulder lightly with a grin.

"Hello, David," Jasper's mom said from the front seat. David's face fell as he looked up at her. "I'm Jasper's mom, it's nice to meet you after hearing so much about you."

David's eyes widened slightly and he nodded hesitantly. "Oh, hello, Mrs Williams," he said shyly. Jasper's mom waved her hand quickly.

"Just call me Carol. Mrs William's is so formal," she said lightly.

"Umm," David voiced unsurely.

Jasper rolled his eyes and leaned his head towards David to whisper loudly in his ear, "Just call her Mrs William's, all my other friends have."

Jasper's mother snorted at his assurance. "Whatever's better for you, David," she said goodnaturedly.

"Let's go, mom," Jasper said with a mix of excitement and impatience.

"Alright, alright. We're off." She then began the drive home as Jasper and David talked avidly about life after camp.

* * *

Jasper closed the door behind him as he exited the car, watching Max do the same. Today's game of soccer had been just as successful as yesterdays soccer, Max had thankfully not held it against Jasper for taking part in his punishment.

He turned to Max, tapping his fingers against the roof of the car as he clicked the 'lock car' button on the car key. Something he had yet to bring up with Max was him meeting Jasper's parents and whether Max was even interested in doing such a thing.

"Max," Jasper began evenly. Max looked up at him with a brow raised in curiosity. "Would you be okay if you were to meet my parents?"

"Your parents?" Max repeated coolly.

Jasper gulped nervously, glancing away for a moment before continuing, "Yeah, my parents. I guess they're sorta… like… your grandparents now?" Jasper rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "And they are excited to meet you." Max merely stared at Jasper with an uncomprehending stare. "You don't have to-"

"Why?" Max interrupted in a bewildered manner and threw his arms out; his mouth open, unsure how to continue. Jasper took a moment before he could think of something to say to that.

"Because… you are my family, and my parents want to meet family of mine. Does that make sense?" Jasper asked, scratching the side of his face absentmindedly, hoping he didn't sound stupid to Max.

Max tilted his head at the response. "But I'm… I only just… I don't get it…" Jasper quickly raised his hands in a placating manner.

"That's alright, little man, no pressure. You don't have to do anything." Jasper took a moment to compose himself, taking a deep breath before letting it out. "It would mean a lot to me if you would meet them, but you don't have to of course."

Max shuffled anxiously on the spot. "What would we do?"

"Well, they just want to meet you basically. Maybe talk a little to you." Jasper quickly added, "You don't have to say much of course! It's just to let you meet the rest of the family. It's up to you."

"Won't they think I'm…" Max paused for a moment, his mouth still open with his eyes narrowed slightly. "...Bad?"

Jasper's eyes widened and he shook his head adamantly. "No, no, no way! You really aren't a bad kid, Max." Jasper smiled softly. "You just got in a little trouble recently and you have a tendency to swear. You haven't been that bad so far, okay? I think you've been pretty good." Jasper almost added _considering what happened_ but decided against it.

Max slouched against the car and stared up at Jasper with a suspicious look. Jasper bent forward slightly, leaning against the car as well.

"I would just ask that you be polite and do your best not to swear." Jasper gave Max a thumbs up. "If you were to do that I'll get you something cool."

Max bit the inside of his lip for a moment as he brushed the toe of his shoe along the ground and loudly drummed his fingers on the car window. He then suddenly looked up at Jasper, staring intently and pointed a finger at him. "If I ask to leave at _any_ time, do you promise to take me home?"

Jasper smiled brightly at the response, it was also always nice to hear Max refer to the apartment as _home_. "Of course, Max, anytime. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Jasper slammed both hands over his chest. "I promise, with all my heart, that I will take you home the _second_ you ask me to!" he said solemnly.

Max looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment. "Alright, whatever, we'll go meet your parents or whatever." Jasper grinned happily and bent down to Max's level and reached forward for a hug, before quickly throwing his hands on the car and the ground to stop himself, aborting the hug, almost falling on top of Max. Max flinched away, taking a step back. Max wasn't an overly touchy person, probably not best to go for uninvited hugs. Jasper had forgotten in his excitement.

"Sorry," Jasper said, looking down at the ground shamefully his face turning red.

"Jesus Christ!" Max yelled, glaring at him. "You almost fell on me."

Jasper looked up at him. "No, I wasn't going to fall on you. I just… was going to hug you…" Jasper ran a hand through his hair. "Kinda forgot you don't really like that sorta thing." They looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Sorry, I've made this weird." He then began to push himself up from the ground but Max threw an arm up.

"Wait." Jasper stopped himself and looked up at him owlishly.

"Huh?"

Max then quickly stepped forward and threw his arms around Jasper's neck roughly, embracing him for a moment before stepping back. "Okay, let's go." Jasper was a taken aback by Max's sudden action, he had seen David and Max hug before but even between them, Max still seemed like he wasn't sure of the action.

Jasper looked at Max in shock and opened his mouth to say something but Max quickly interrupted him with an intense glare, "Shut the fuck up!" Jasper slammed his mouth shut instantly with an audible click. He then quickly stood up from his crouched position.

"Okay, let's go," Jasper voiced agreeably. Max grunted in acknowledgement before leading the way to the apartment.

As they climbed the stairs, Jasper smiled, almost becoming tearful. He'd truly made progress with Max, his dream of being a dad was really happening. He just hoped that Max's meeting with the rest of Jasper's family goes okay.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE ON UPDATES:**_ I will be going on holidays soon after this chapter goes up, I will return on the 21st of January. Once I return I hope to get the next chapter out ASAP, so just be aware that THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD. I'm quite excited to write what's coming up next so I'm definitely not abandoning it. If I get any comments between now and when I return, I may be slow to reply, but I will always reply to every comment I get. I really do always appreciate every comment I get, they always mean a lot to me.

TL:DR: Fic not dead, be back on 21st. Will reply to all comments.

Thanks for reading! :)


	18. Restraint

Jasper glanced at the backseat where Max was seated; he wondered if Max was as nervous as he was about today. Hopefully, this afternoon will go without a cuss word or something rude being uttered to the shock of his parents.

David sent a reassuring smile in Jasper's direction from his place in the driver's seat and patted his shoulder lightly, Jasper returned the gesture with a small smile of his own. Perhaps he was the most nervous person in the car if David's reaction was any indication. Max seemed to only have a look of boredom on his face as he stared out the window next to him, his body slouched against the door of the car.

Jasper had already said everything he could think of to assure Max, and himself, of how today would go. Knowing Max, to say anything more would only annoy him.

As a result of this, the trip to Jasper's parent's house was mostly a quiet one until they finally arrived at his parent's driveway.

Once David had finished parking the car, the three of them stepped out onto the concrete of Jasper's parent's driveway and made their way over to the front door with Jasper in the lead.

Coming to a stop in front of the door, he raised his fist and knocked three times then waited for a response. After several seconds, fast approaching footsteps could be heard coming from inside the house.

Within a few moments, the door swung open, revealing Katie's grinning face.

"Hey, Jazzy." Katie leaned her head over so that she could look behind Jasper. "And hey, David and-" She then looked down at where Max was standing next to David and bent down. "-You must be Max!" She then glanced up at Jasper and mock whispered, "Does Max like handshakes?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Max, currently leaning back slightly with his arms crossed while giving Katie an incredulous stare. "No," Jasper said with a shake of his head. Katie quickly straightened up at his reply.

"Alrighty then. Hello, hello, little man, nice to finally meet you!" she declared cheerfully with a wave. Max stared up at her, his expression and posture unchanged.

"Hey…" Max replied slowly. Katie grinned, seemingly accepting the response with good faith

"Okay! Let's all head in then." She then turned around and walked back inside, gesturing for them to follow.

Max glanced at Jasper and raised an eyebrow. David brushed Max on the back with his fingers briefly before following after Katie. Jasper gave Max a quick nod as he walked in as well, smiling; hoping that Max wouldn't be put off just because of his overly friendly sister. Fortunately, Max trailed in behind him without complaint.

As she led them into the living room, Jasper caught the scent of delicious home baking.

"Mmm, smells delightful," David spoke up cheerily. Katie looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Mom's baked some brownies for when you guys got here, they just came out of the oven."

"Aww, how nice. It's always nice to have your mother's baking."

She smirked and shook her head. "Her packet mix recipes, David?"

David gave her a pointed stare, still smiling. "It's still nice." Katie hummed in response.

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you bad mouthing my delicious packet mix brownies, Katie?" Jasper's mother yelled with an amused tone from the kitchen in the next room. She then walked into the room, her hands on her hips with a delighted smile on her face.

"Hey, mom," Jasper said with a wave.

"Hiya, Carol, it sure has been a little while," David greeted with a grin.

"Aww, it has, hasn't it, David?" She stepped towards David and embraced him, which he quickly returned. As they finished their hug and stepped apart, Carol spied Max out of the corner of her eye, who was standing back grabbing at his jeans while staring intently at the ground and clasped her hands together. "Aren't you two going to introduce me?" she asked tentatively, likely still remembering the warnings that Jasper, and quite probably Katie, had given her.

Jasper's eyes widened and gave a quick nod. He then took a step over to Max and placed a carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mom, this is our new son, Max," he declared with what he hoped sounded like confidence. Carol bent forward and gave Max a friendly smile. Max looked up at her with his head still pointed at the ground while running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Max," she greeted warmly. "I'm Jasper's mother, Carol. It's really great to finally meet you." Max was quiet for a moment before making brief eye contact.

"Hey," he said simply. Carol smiled widened with delight.

"I made some brownies for ya. I hope you like chocolate!"

"Sure."

"Then I'll go grab em for you guys, they're fresh from the oven." With that, she made her way back into the kitchen. Max bit his lip and looked at Jasper. Jasper gave him a thumbs up and a grin while David patted Max on the head. Katie smiled in appreciation and sat down at one of the couches and the other three did the same.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Jasper ran through the door and came to a stop several steps in, beckoning David to follow. David did as requested, trailing in after him, looking around the house as he did so. Jasper's mother was still outside grabbing some things from the car.

"Nice house," David proclaimed with a nod. Jasper scoffed quietly and tipped his head back as he looked around the house

"Not that great." David shrugged.

"Better than mine, I guess." Jasper deflated at that.

"Sorry," Jasper said apologetically, running a hand down his arm. David snapped his head towards him and waved his hands.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's not that bad, trust me," he said quickly with a smile.

"Oh okay, cool," Jasper replied with a smile as well.

" _Oooh_!" came an obnoxious voice from atop the stairs. Both of the boys looked up to see Jasper's twelve-year-old sister, Katie coming down the stairs with a smirk. "This your _boyfriend_ you've been telling us all about, Jazzy?"

"Jazzy?" David said with a snort, thankfully ignoring the more embarrassing word. Jasper turned bright red and scowled at his sister.

"Shut up, Katie, he's not my boyfriend! Go be annoying somewhere else!" Jasper was hoping she would refrain from trying to embarrass him in front of David, but he should have known better.

"Uh, no," she said with great amusement. "I've been waiting to see the great David."

Jasper stepped towards her clenching his fists, with no patience for her antics while David was here. "Well, he doesn't want to see you!" Despite her being two years older than him, it seemed like she always had a penchant for acting more immature than him.

Jasper and Katie's mother chose this moment to quickly step inside and interrupt the argument. "Alright you two, enough! Katie, stop annoying your little brother, and Jasper stop reacting so strongly, she's only trying to rile you up."

They both stepped away from each other; Jasper still scowling, and Katie trying not to laugh. Jasper turned around and looked at David who seemed caught between being uncomfortable and being rather amused. Jasper turned even redder at the sight. "Come on, David, let's go up to my room," he said, slightly anxious, as he began taking the stairs up to his bedroom.

David nodded and followed alongside him. Jasper hoped he hadn't just made himself look like an idiot.

* * *

The family had spent a couple minutes catching up after not seeing each other for a few weeks. David was telling Carol about his time at camp, while Carol spoke casually about what few things she had done while he was away while Jasper filled in here and there, with Katie asking various innocuous questions about their family life; Max was seated next to David munching away on a brownie silently. Katie and Carol had fortunately restrained themselves from overwhelming Max and were giving him a moment to get comfortable.

"Hey, Jazzy," Katie spoke up suddenly. "I just wanna check something, come with?" she said tilting her head in the direction of the staircase that led upstairs. How subtle of her, Jasper thought, she wanted to ask him about how things have been going without Max and Carol around to hear. Jasper felt a little bad he hadn't gotten back to her after about how things had gone, but he had wanted to do so in person.

Jasper nodded in affirmation as he hopped out of the chair while Katie did the same. "Sure." Jasper glanced around to see Carol and David had paused talking for a moment; David smiled and nodded as he patted Max gently on the shoulder, signalling that he would look after Max, while Carol gestured with a smile and wave of her hand that it was fine to do so.

Max looked a little awkward sitting there, looking down at his lap, bored, as he ate his brownie. He'd be fine with David there, Jasper knew that, but he felt he could at least give Max something to do. He pulled his phone out and waved in front of Max for a moment waiting for him to take it. "Here," Jasper said, "the password is 8362, watch Youtube or Google whatever, I think I also have a few games on there. I'll be back in a sec."

Max took the phone eagerly. "Thanks," he said, his voice betraying slight surprise. Some people might think it was a little rude to play on one's phone while you were at someone's house like that, but Max looked out of place and sorely needed the distraction.

Jasper and Katie then made their way upstairs as David and Carol continued there conversation. They came to a stop inside his old room that had since been transformed into a guest bedroom.

Jasper looked at Katie with a grin as she crossed her arms. "So I'm guessing you want an update on what happened, huh?"

She pouted and narrowed her eyes slightly. "You never got back to me about the whole you being really jealous thing. I've been far too impatient, I'm assuming it went alright as I predicted."

"Yeah," Jasper said with a short huff of laughter. "You could say that." He then recounted what had happened in the last week, elaborating on his conversation with David and the argument and their make up.

"So, it's all good then?" she said when he finished his story. Jasper smiled a carefree smile.

"It is. It's going good I think." Katie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's really good, Jasper. You deserve this." She then took a step back and hesitated for a moment. "I was out with Susan the other day, she's been wondering why you guys haven't been out for a drink lately."

"Ah shit," he said with a regretful sigh. "I told her I was too busy and never said why. Damn. To be honest I haven't caught up with friends this month. I at least told the guys at work I couldn't go out for a drink because I've been too busy with my new son."

"Oh dang," she said with a slow whistle. "Not gonna forget everyone else now that you got a family?" Despite her words, she hardly looked serious about it. Jasper shook his head regardless.

"Of course not. At least the first month I was gonna put other things aside so I could spend it getting to know Max. I should start meeting up with Susan and the others again. Go out with the guys for a drink again and such now that I know things with Max are gonna go smoother. I think even David hasn't been going out with his friends much this month either. I don't think he likes Max being on his own."

"He is only ten," she pointed out.

"Yeah, he's a pretty independent kid, he likes to do his own thing, but yeah, only ten. His parents definitely left him on his own for long stretches of time if I were to guess." Jasper frowned sadly. "He would've gotten lonely." Katie looked sympathetic as well.

"Yeah, from what you've told me, that would sound likely. Has he made many friends at school?"

"He says he has. He hasn't done anything outside of school with them yet, we've already told him he can hang out with friends outside of school if he likes, even bring 'em over if he wants. Maybe we should remind him that again, I dunno."

"So, when you become parents you don't get to do as much?" she asked curiously. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"It's just the first month as I said and we want to make him feel comfortable." He ran a hand along the back of his head. "I don't know how it's gonna be. I knew when we adopted we wouldn't be able to do as much, I know that parents with kids don't have as much freedom as childless couples."

Katie's lifted an eyebrow. "Not as much freedom, huh?" she said with mock-horror.

Jasper laughed and gave her a shove. "Don't make it sound so bad. I don't regret doing this, we'll still have time for friends and family and each other. Besides, he's a fairly independent acting ten-year-old. I don't know what it's like to have a baby. I'm sure that'd be completely different, they'd be a lot more demanding I'd bet." He then spoke, somewhat wistful, "We probably won't ever know what it's like to have a baby, I don't think we'd have more than one kid. Don't know if that's a good or bad thing but I'm happy with what we have."

"That's good, as long as you're happy." She then looked away for a moment, dragging her eyes across the ceiling, before looking back at Jasper. "Okay I have this weird question I'm just stupidly curious about. Do you promise not to get weirded out?" Katie was fond of her weird questions, he recalled, usually she didn't ask if it was alright to ask beforehand though, which didn't bode well.

Jasper gave her a confused and unsure look. "Maybe," he said with uncertainty.

She hummed for a moment. "He's ten right?"

"Yes, I think we established that."

"Rhetorical question! Anyway, he's ten, so like, how often do you guys get... to _yourselves_? If you know what I mean?"

Jasper only looked at her in confusion for a moment. "Huh?" He then suddenly widened his eyes in bewilderment. "Oh! Oh. That is a weird question considering you're asking your _brother_." Katie snorted in amusement. He and Katie had always been close and shared a lot with each other ever since they were kids, even things that brother and sister don't usually share, but moments like these still left Jasper taken-aback at times.

"Shut up!" she said in a fit of giggles. "I dunno, just curious."

Jasper wiped a hand down his face in exasperation."Well, not at all so far."

Katie tipped her head back slightly and widened her eyes somewhat. "Really? You guys never have the apartment to yourselves when he's not there or anything?"

Jasper shook his head in confirmation. "Nope."

Katie was quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "You haven't done anything while he's still in the apartment or anything, right?" Jasper's mouth opened slightly and gave her a look of offence.

"Of course not!" he said indignantly. "We're twenty-five, not teenagers. We have some restraint you know that right?" The idea of having sex where Max was close by and likely to hear filled Jasper with horror and mortification, he wouldn't be able to face Max if he and David were to do such a thing.

She raised her hands apologetically and gave a huff of laughter. "Woah, sorry, I wasn't accusing you of anything, dear brother." Jasper sighed.

"Sorry," he said somewhat regretfully, although he doubted Katie was that upset. "I just… really don't want to screw this up by doing anything stupid like that. This whole being a good dad means a lot to me."

"I know it does." She was silent for a moment before her smile grew into a smirk again. "Having kids is that moment where the sex, drugs and rock & roll end, huh? Not that you're into drugs."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You can still have adult fun like drinking and yeah, _that_ , just not as often."

"Yeah I getcha," she said waving her hands with a shrug.

Found out he likes to try and sleep late and eavesdrop too. So that goes double. I just personally can't think of a bigger turn-off than the thought of Max eavesdropping or catching us in the act."

"Oh shit yeah, wouldn't wanna face that in the morning."

"Jesus Christ, no. I think Max would be that kind of kid who would crack jokes about it in the morning, thinking it's funny." Katie gave him a highly incredulous look.

"What, really?" she said in a shocked manner.

"I don't know, maybe? He's a crude kid in general and he's had shitty parents before us. All I know is that I'd rather Max know as little as possible about this sorta thing for the time being. Ugh, I think I'm done with this conversation." Katie let out a string of guffaws. They may be close, but there was only so much Jasper could take before Katie made things too awkward.

"Alright, alright. I'll spare you just this once." She then clapped and leaned forward. "Well, consider my interrogation finished." She then paused, before continuing. "Y'know, I actually asked this weird question for more than curiosity, Jazzy."

Jasper tilted his head curiously at her, slightly surprised. "What's that?"

"Well." She grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Think of me if you need a babysitter for some time alone with David?"

Jasper's jaw dropped for a short moment. "Oh, Katie, that's…" It was Katie being nice in her own weird forward way and he couldn't deny that the offer was tempting.

"I'm awesome, right?"

Jasper threw a hand over his mouth to contain the laughter that ruptured from him. "I'll keep that in mind." As his laughter calmed down, he fixed her with a slightly more serious stare. "You realise you're gonna have to gain his trust as well for that to work. It took me a while."

She smiled softly. "I'm looking forward to that, Jasper. He's my new foul-mouthed little nephew now after all."

"I'm sure Max will love his new weird aunt."

"I'm the coolest aunt, Jasper."

"We'll see how it goes, eh? Let's head back down, dear sister."

They then made their way back down to the others; Katie tried very hard not burst into laughter as Jasper restrained the urge to join in with her.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago..._

It had been a fun afternoon playing games with David so far. It had been just awesome as Jasper had predicted.

They were currently playing on his Nintendo 64 when suddenly Jasper thoughts had become distracted when he had heard his dad arrive home, but he was especially distracted when he could smell the sweet scent of brownies that his mom had cooked. From David's occasional sniffs of the air, it seemed he picked up the smell as well.

"Knock knock!" Jasper's mother spoke cheerfully from the entrance to his bedroom, despite knowing full well that the door was wide open. Jasper and David both hopped up to see that she had a plate of brownies. "Thought I'd make you boys some brownies while you were here, David."

David smiled as he shifted nervously on the spot. "Oh, thank you, Mrs Williams." She smiled appreciatively at his manners and offered him a brownie which he graciously accepted before doing the same to Jasper.

" _Heeey_ ," Katie said in a mock offended manner as she walked into the room. "Where's my brownie?" Jasper's mother rolled her eyes and passed her a brownie which she took with a wide grin.

"I was coming to your room after, you ungrateful child," she replied with a similar manner of voice.

"Thank you," Katie added quickly, before biting down on the brownie.

"Are those brownies I smell?" asked Jasper's dad as he too walked in after the other two and took a brownie off of the plate. He then walked over to Jasper and David, bending down slightly as he struck out his hand in David's direction. "It's good to finally meet you, David."

David hesitating, looking at the hand for a moment before slowly taking it in his own and accepting the handshake. Jasper's father then took a step back and gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

"Beautiful brownies, honey, just like you," Jasper's mother snorted at the words but smiled regardless.

"Aren't you so sweet," she said, rubbing her husbands back.

"They're packet mix brownies you know that right? Anybody can make them," Katie chimed in with her usual smartass tone. Her father turned towards her and grinned.

"And your mother makes the best packet mix brownies."

"Well, we'd better leave you two boys to your games, come on you two," she said with a small laugh as she walked out, the other two doing the same.

There was a brief silence for a moment before Jasper turned to David with a small smile. "Sorry if my family is annoying or weird or anything." David let out a short huff of laughter.

"No," he said softly. "You're family's great… I wish… my family was like this." Jasper felt guilty, remembering David's not so great family life. He could see that David was suddenly lost in thought and Jasper wanted to say something to make him not so sad, but words failed him.

Without thinking he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around David, who let out an "oof" at the sudden embrace, and gave him a tight hug. David reached a hand up to grasp Jasper arm for a moment before letting it drop. "Thanks, Jasper," he whispered.

* * *

"We're back!" Katie declared with vigour, throwing her arms into the air for emphasis. David and Carol looked up from their conversation; Max was tapping away on Jasper's phone.

"I can see that," her mother replied with a deadpan tone of voice, she then smiled. "You both look happy."

"What's not to be happy about!" Katie declared jovially. Jasper laughed.

"I guess you're right. Your father will be here any minute by the way, he just sent me a message."

"Oh, awesome," Jasper said. He had been wondering why his father hadn't come out to greet them. He then walked over and let himself drop onto the couch next to Max, then leaned his head down to Max's level. "You doing alright, little man?" Max paused his tapping for a moment before looking up at him.

"I'm fine," he replied with a mix of confidence and indignation. Jasper smiled down at him, relieved he was taking this well so far. He was surprised his mother was holding herself back for the moment, she was obviously very curious and eager to talk with Max. Jasper was now sure that she was waiting for his father so they could talk to them together, hopefully, they wouldn't overwhelm Max and freak him out but Jasper had faith in his family. They could be a bit much at times but they always meant well.


	19. Not a Kid Anymore

It wasn't much more than a minute after his mother's declaration of his father's impending arrival that he walked through the door with a wide grin. He quickly made his way into the living room giving a quick wave as he did so. "Hey, turns out I'm home sooner than expected."

Katie, with her mouth still stuffed with brownie, looks up at him with her head tilted. Before she could say anything, however, Carol spoke up, "Why did you send the message while you were already home?"

"Thought the car was stalled. Wasn't," he replies simply. His eyes catch on Max, who leans back in his seat slightly at the gaze and stared more intently at the phone in his hands, for a moment and his smile widens briefly before he walks over to David who is still seated on the couch. "Hey, David, good to see you again, been a while." He then outstretched his arm towards David, who took it in his own, and then pulls David by his arm to give a brief one-armed hug.

Jasper remembered the first time his father greeted David like that; he almost pulled him right off his feet.

"So," Jasper's father, Robert, began, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Carol shook her head at him. "You've missed nothing, I was just catching up to speed with David."

Robert then turned towards his son, still grinning. "And I see you brought the little guy with ya, Jasper!" he said boisterously, gesturing at Max with a wave of his hand. Max narrowed his eyes at Robert somewhat, tilting his head back as he did so.

Jasper leaned forward in his seat with a smile that he hoped didn't betray his uneasiness and replied, "Yeah, Dad, just like I said I would."

* * *

 _Fourteen years ago…_

A feeling of being shoved on the shoulder woke Jasper from his slumber, without moving he blearily looked around to see that his sister had shoved him awake. "What do you want, Katie?" he asked tiredly.

Katie grinned her usual irritating grin. "Look at the big statue! Isn't it amazing." From her voice, Jasper can easily deduce she wasn't very enthralled by the statue and was likely pointing it out to be annoying. Jasper looked out the window to see a large statue of a T-Rex out the window.

"Uh huh, amazing," he responded with equal sarcasm.

"Katie, let your brother sleep," his mother cooed from the front seat where she was driving. "He looked comfortable."

"Yeah all snuggled up to his _boyfriend_ ," Katie said with an amused snort. A whole year of her making that stupid joke has left him mostly pretty numb to it. His eyes then widen as he sobered up to the feeling of being slumped against another person.

He glanced to the right of him to see that he had snuggled up against David, who was also in the midst of slumber. Jasper smiled softly at the sight. Now that he had become more conscious, he remembered now that they were taking him with them to go camping. He then relaxed again against David. "Shut up, Katie," he said simply with a smile. She was totally just jealous she didn't have someone to cuddle up against.

* * *

"So, Max," Carol addressed him warmly, now that everyone had settled in, "How have you enjoyed, your first month?" she asked curiously. Max looked up at her from Jasper's phone for a moment before he slowly resettled his eyes down at his lap.

"Fine," he said in a manner that lacked much emotion, forcing a small smile. "It's great."

Despite his unenthusiastic response, the words bring a look of delight to Carol's face. "That's wonderful, Max."

Robert spoke up as well to add to this declaration, "Yeah, it's great you're settling in, kiddo."

"School going well?" Carol questioned.

Max leaned further against the couch. "Schools…" he started slowly. David and Jasper, who are seated on either side of Max, instinctively snapped their eyes towards him in unison. Max's quick glance to both of them shows that he noticed this. He locked Jasper's phone and peered up at her. "...School is boring... but fine."

Carol and Robert seemed not to notice this exchange and smiled regardless of his dismissal of school. Carol placed a hand up to her mouth and laughed for a moment. "Ah yes, Jasper and David thought school could be a bit boring too when they were young. They were in separate schools when they were kids. The two of them were so excited when it ended so they could hang out together."

"It wasn't 'till high school when they finally shared a school," Robert said, rubbing his chin in reminiscence. "It was no coincidence they started enjoying school more at that point. I'm sure it'll get less boring once you make some friends." Max hummed quietly in acknowledgement.

"Oh, Max," Carol said suddenly, "you finished your brownie, did you want another?" Max shrugged and nodded, his eyes still wandering around the floor of the room. Carol then got up and moved towards the kitchen.

"Okay, then-" she began, but was quickly cut off by a loud bang as the coffee table jutted forward slightly "-fuck," she said as she banged her foot against the side of the coffee table that the couches were gathered around. "Ah, sorry, honey," she said apologetically to her son with a cringe that communicated her pain and regret. "It's been so long since we've had kids in the house."

Max had widened his eyes at her curse, he then turned to glare at Jasper. He responded with a hopefully reassuring smile at him. Perhaps Max thought that since Jasper's mother swore that it wasn't such a problem that he could. Jasper felt it should be quite obvious why that double standard was in play but it seemed that Max didn't quite understand that.

* * *

 _Thirteen years ago…_

Jasper and David both ran up the hill ahead of his parents, over the peak of the hill Jasper could see the colourful explosions of the fireworks.

They came to a stop at the top of the hill, breathing faster than normal due to the rush up here.

They both looked up at the fireworks with equal looks of wonder. Without breaking his sight from the entertainment, David spoke happily to Jasper, "Thanks for taking me with you guys to see the fireworks, Jasper."

Jasper looked away from the fireworks to look at his face for a moment. "That's okay, Davey, you're a part of our family," he replied solemnly. David's turned his head towards him with a smile and green eyes lit up from the lights, that to Jasper, shone brighter than any firework. Jasper had a sudden overpowering desire to pull David close. He quickly acted on that thought and pulled David, who gladly relented, toward himself in a hug as they both looked up at the fireworks.

"Hey, you two went up without me!" Katie's voice could be heard behind them. They looked around to see her running up to them, huffing from the effort of sprinting up after them.

"You were too slow," Jasper responded, cheekily, still hugging David.

Katie frowned at him in annoyance. "You just wanted to see the fireworks without me, you're impatient."

Jasper grinned at her. "You said that, not me. But it sounds about right."

David raised a brow, smiling at the bickering, clearly used to it by now. Katie was likely still annoyed over David and Jasper getting the last two bags of chips from the picnic basket they had brought and hadn't been amused when Jasper told her it was her own fault for not packing extra.

She glared at him for a moment, then glanced at their arms around each other. "You know boys aren't supposed to hug all the time like you two do, right?"

"Well-" Jasper stopped suddenly, he didn't have a snappy answer to that. Now that he thought about it, he and David were far more affectionate than he had seen from any of the other boys in his grade. He dropped his arms from around David. His face became red and he felt embarrassed at what he was doing; that he was being weird.

David noticed this and pulled him into a tighter hug. "You're only upset because you don't have your own best friend here, Katie. We are awesome best friends that's why we hug," David shot back cheerfully. Jasper smiled again; the embarrassment disappearing as quickly as it came. It wasn't weird because David was fine with it too.

"Yeah, Katie, that's sad and I do feel for you," Jasper said with a grin, throwing an arm back around David. Katie scoffed and went to sit down nearby to watch the fireworks. David and Jasper then laid back on the ground and continued to watch the display.

* * *

"Here you go, Max," Carol said as she handed another brownie on a plate to him.

He took it hesitantly as he did before and muttered a small, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jasper decided he'd weigh in on how things had been going. "I've been teaching Max how to play soccer," he said fondly.

His father's eyes lit up and he smiled. "That so, son? I remember when you and I used to go out and play soccer when you were Max's age. I knew you'd wanna do it with your boy too."

"Of course, dad, and I think he's getting pretty good too! We've been going every second or third day." Jasper leaned over and patted David's knee. "David has been teaching him cool things too."

David's face brightened with a wide smile. "That's right! Max and I have been cooking together, we've made some awesome dinners and desserts together, like pie, butter chicken curry and some fancy cakes too. I've also been teaching him how to play the guitar as well, he's actually been quite enthusiastic about it too," he declared with similar fondness, ruffling Max's hair. Max shook his head quickly in an attempt to dislodge David's hand while looking down very intently, wrapping his arms around himself.

Carol clapped and smiled. "It sounds like things have been going really well." Katie, who had been watching the conversation with her head in hand, gave Jasper a thumbs up.

"Yeah, mom," he said happily with a nod, "Everything's been going perfectly."

David nodded as well. "That's right, just like we hoped for, a perfect family so far," he said with his trademark shining smile as he placed his arm over the back of the couch over the top of Max.

Max seemed unable to contain his confusion and raised his head to look at the two of them with a brow raised and eyes narrowed slightly. Jasper hoped he wouldn't say or do anything to disabuse his parents of such a notion. He had already decided long ago that he would keep any problems from his parents until at least a few months or possibly a year when they weren't as important.

It's not that he didn't trust his parents, it's just that they would probably overreact and feel the need to give him an irritating lecture which, while not outright saying it, will contain an ever-so-subtle 'I told you so.' Jasper wanted them to know he had the situation under control and that he was completely ready for the responsibilities of being a parent.

He had discussed this with David, and he had agreed to keep his silence. Katie knew as well; she said it would probably still be fine with mom and dad, but she didn't know the full extent of what they had thought about the situation and why they had such an opinion.

"Aww, I'm so happy to hear that. I guess your father and I were wrong to worry so much," she said to Jasper with a wave of her hand while Robert nodded cheerily. Katie gave a look of puzzlement towards her parents. Max seemed to look more uncomfortable with each passing second. Jasper wished his mother wasn't so blunt.

He had neglected to tell Katie the whole story, Jasper had told David what his parents had talked to him about. He was going to tell Katie as well but he hadn't gotten around to it, Jasper didn't want to put Katie off of having kids like he had suspected she wanted, and he felt it wasn't his place to tell her what his parents had told him.

"I don't know why you had doubts, mom and dad, I could tell that they'd make a sickeningly sweet pair of dads," Katie said with a smirk. Carol snorts and gives Katie a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I knew that the two of them would make good parents at some point, we just didn't know if they could handle it so young and Max is already ten, not raised from being a baby," Carol said to Katie in a quiet voice, but everyone could clearly hear what she had said.

Jasper felt immense aggravation that she felt the need to say that in front of Max. "Mom, can we please have this conversation some other time?" he said irritably. He really didn't want Max getting any ideas that he was some sort of burden or some such to him again. Carol's eyes widened and she bowed her head apologetically.

"Ah, sorry, Jasper, that was rude of me," she said in a regretful manner. Robert patted her on the back.

"Your mother just gets concerned, we both do. Don't worry about it, son," Robert murmured. Jasper sighed; he thought it was pretty clear that you shouldn't talk about such things in the presence of a newly adopted child.

"Aren't they like twenty-five, I don't get it," Max said, his brows drawn together in confusion.

Without much thought, everyone immediately looked down at Max who had just spoken the longest sentence thus far. This was clearly a bit much for Max because he immediately gritted his teeth, dropped his head and began fidgeting. He looked more uncomfortable than he had so far.

Jasper patted Max on the shoulder tenderly, hoping to reassure him. "You alright, Max?" he asked in a comforting voice.

"I'm fine. Fucking hell," he said, clearly annoyed as he shrugged out of his grasp. Jasper froze at the swear and looked around at the others. David had his hand up to his mouth, biting at it. Katie's eyes were widened with alarmed concern, as her eyes immediately zeroed in on her parents, to see their reaction. Jasper followed her gaze to peak a glance at his parents who had looks of shock on their faces.

Max, realising what he said, began looking around frantically, gnawing at his lips, and pulling at his hair. Jasper had never seen Max look so anxious before. "What the fuck does it matter if I swore. She swore! Isn't that hypocritical?" Jasper threw his hands over his face, overcome with the shock of the situation becoming so bad so quickly.

David quickly launched up from the couch, his knee still seated on the couch; he was leaning over Max, with his hand placed on the back of the seat. "Probably about time we headed off, huh?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I want to go home now, dad," Max said to David, he then quickly turned towards Jasper. "You said we could go at any time I wanted, Jasper!"

Jasper snapped out of his shock and stood up to join David. "We'll have to do this another time, mom and dad, sorry."

"I don't want to fucking come back here!" Max snapped angrily. The sheer horror of Max saying that in front of Jasper's parents prompted him to laugh, but it lacked any mirth whatsoever. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry at that moment.

Katie and his parents merely looked at them as the three of them made their way outside to the car.

"Jasper," his father called out sternly. Jasper came to a stop immediately. David looked over his head, worried. Max glared angrily at Jasper and gestured for him to continue following anyway.

"Jasper, come back, we need to talk," his mother said in a similar manner. Jasper looked over his shoulder to see that his parents were standing up with their arms crossed with looks that communicated many different emotions; regret and disappointment being the most apparent. Katie was looking down at her lap where she was fidgeting with her hands, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I want to go home now," Max murmured, his voice sounding irate.

"David, can you please drive Max home, we just want a word with Jasper. Katie or one of us can drive him home," Robert said using a reassuring tone. Jasper felt himself slump in slight despair, he felt like a kid being told off by his parents again.

Jasper looked back at David and gave him a nod to head home. David sent him a look of sympathy and patted Max on the back to give him the message to follow. Max sent one last look of anger and worry back at Jasper before he followed after David, as they both walked out the door.

Jasper then turned around and walked past his parents and sat back down where he was seated before with a feeling of trepidation.

* * *

 _Twelve years ago..._

"Yes," Jasper cheered quietly with a wide grin. He successfully knocked out David's character, sending him flying. They had both been playing a fighting game on the Nintendo 64 for the past hour while seated on Jasper's bed with some snacks and a large bottle of water that was currently leaning against him. David was sleeping over tonight, and it wasn't a school night so they had stayed up late while Jasper's parents and Katie had gone to sleep a little while ago.

David laughed softly. "I think I almost got you though." He then placed his controller down on his lap and stretched his arms and let out a big yawn. "Ugh, I think I'm getting tired."

"What? Already-" Jasper began to reply, but he was interrupted as he let out a yawn of his own. Stupid contagious yawning, it made him realise just how tired he was. "Alright, agreed let's go to bed." He looked down at the mattress below him that he and his dad had set up for David and pushed himself off the bed.

He had completely forgotten the bottle of water he had leaning against him, and he had failed to remember to put the cap back on. It rolled off him and fell onto the mattress below and began pouring out, soaking David's bed. His eyes widened in shock.

"Crap!" he said as he quickly dropped to his knees to grab it, accidentally tripping over the tangle of blankets around his feet which halted his attempts to pick up the bottle. He quickly recovered and swiped up the bottle, but he was too late; the bed was completely soaked.

He gaped at the mess had made and his eyes trailed up to David who was looking down at the mattress with his hand over his mouth, with a look of surprise in his eyes. Jasper laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry about that." He then placed the bottle, now capped, on his bedside table.

David hummed for a moment. "Do you have any spare sheets? Maybe we could change it?" Jasper frowned down at the soaked bed. It was laundry day today and he had no spares, and it likely the bed was so wet it would just soak the replacement. He thought of waking up his parents, but he generally didn't like waking them up after they had gone to bed.

Jasper sighed and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Davey, there are no spares." He then looked up at David. "I guess you could just sleep in my bed," he said with a shrug. He said it without thinking, but it should be fine right? They had been friends for three years. However, the thought of sleeping next to David while sharing a bed made his face go red. Suddenly he felt unsure about doing so, they were thirteen and both boys, wasn't that a weird thing to do?. "Uhh, if that's okay? I can-" he began to say, but David interrupted him.

"It'll be fine," he said with a small huff of laughter. "Thanks, Jas."

After that, they both changed into their pyjamas. Once they were done, Jasper turned to face the bed. The sight of David ducking under the covers made Jasper hesitate for a moment, but he quickly squashed his misgivings and joined David under the blankets.

"Good night, Jas," David whispered close to his ear. Jasper shuddered at the sound of David's voice, his bed was really only meant for one person.

Fortunately, they both fit relatively comfortably, but it was a bit of a squeeze. They were so close. David had then turned around to face the wall.

"Good night, Davey," Jasper whispered back. He then switched off the bedside light and laid his head down facing away from David.

For whatever reason, perhaps it was all the snacks they ate, Jasper found it hard to fall asleep. He had an immense urge to sleep on his other side rather than how he was now, he had this inescapable idea that he'd be more comfortable if he did so. He was used to having such a feeling before, it was the desire to turn back and forth a few times before settling in comfortably. Plus he usually slept while facing the wall.

But surely it would just be weird to face David while they slept in the same bed? It was weird enough that they were sharing. After a few moments of considering, he decided he was being silly and overreacting and turned over.

He came face-to-face to David who had just finished turning around as well. "Hey," David said with a hushed laugh.

"Hey," Jasper replied with a quiet giggle.

"I kinda gotta shift back in forth, you know? Kinda hard to sleep for some reason."

Jasper nodded, he couldn't really see David's face and he assumed it was likely the same on his end. It seemed Jasper was being silly after all. After a short period of the two of them shifting back and forth, they finally settled in with both of them facing towards the wall. Jasper stared at David's back through the darkness as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"You were just going to walk out like that?" his mother asked with a mix of confusion and disappointment. Jasper frowned and looked down at the carpet as he placed his head in his hands.

"He wanted to leave. He was uncomfortable, mom," he murmured with half-lidded eyes. He felt exhausted already and they hadn't even started the lecture.

Katie jumped up from her seat. "I'll leave you guys to it, I'll be in another room," she said quickly as she walked out. Nobody even turned to acknowledge her exit.

"That was a pretty sudden outburst, son," his father said in disbelief. "Did we say something that set him off?"

Jasper's mother sat down beside him and placed her hands on her knees. "Was what I said enough to upset him?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Jasper replied with a small shrug. "I will talk to him. He was already nervous in the first place, I'm sure you could tell."

"Yes, I could tell. He wasn't saying a lot. I thought he'd get more comfortable. I thought it was starting to go more smoothly," Carol said, rubbing a hand on her chin. She then looked up at Jasper, narrowing her eyes slightly in suspicion. "He swore quite freely, almost as if he does it quite often."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yes, he swears a lot," he replied in a simplistic manner.

"He swears a lot?" his father asked with a look of dismay.

"You didn't tell us this," his mother added with a wave of her hand. "Why not? Is there anything else you're not telling us?" her tone starting to sound accusatory.

Jasper raised his head to look up at them. "It's not a problem, we're handling it." He didn't feel like lying to them and decided to dodge that last question. His mother picked up on that immediately.

"You didn't answer the question."

Jasper leaned against the couch and crossed his arms. "We have it under control."

"Answer your mother, Jasper," his father said with a frown. Jasper clenched his teeth at the tone his father used, it was one he hadn't heard directed at him in a long while.

He looked up at his mother and father. "He was only just recently dumped at the camp by his parents, they never came. He is a victim of neglect. So me and David have taken him in. He has attitude problems but we are sorting it out."

His parent's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell us this?" his mother said in a disbelieving manner. "Can you two handle this? He's already ten and that sort of upbringing can be a lot of work-" Jasper cut off his mother's rant with a quick flick of his hand.

"I said we have this under control, mom. This is why I didn't tell you. Because I knew you and dad would overreact."

"Son, we have had experience with how difficult it can be to raise a child when you're only just getting yourselves a stable living," his father said, using the voice he uses when trying to sound reasonable, but the words were far from it to Jasper's ears.

Jasper's jaw dropped slightly before his frown turned into a scowl. "Davids and I weren't like you guys when you had me and Katie. We _are_ stable, we were already getting ready to adopt, this isn't too sudden for us or anything."

"Does he usually have outbursts like that?" his mother asked, folding her arms on her lap as she leaned forward.

"Yes, but as I said: _we are handling it._ We're fine, mom, he's a really good kid. He has some trust issues and to add to that he was just flat out nervous over this. We will get past this and he'll come around to liking you guys, but you have to stop doubting me and let me and David handle this," Jasper responded, throwing his arms out as he did so. "David and I are his parents now and we will handle it."

His parents looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. His father then looked back at him. "You'll tell us if you ever need help or if anything's wrong, right son?"

Jasper nodded impatiently. "Yes, it's fine. You guys are worrying too much." His tolerance for this lecture was stretched thin. Jasper felt that his parents were out of line pressing so much on this subject when he had never given them a reason to doubt he could handle raising a child with David. His indignation at David and Max being ordered to leave while he stayed to be interrogated had also started to grow; it was a clear sign that they still seemed to look at him as if he were a kid.

He supposed he wasn't used to disobeying his parents when they were serious, but he realised he was far too old for them to be talking to him and David like they did. He knew that they were just being good parents, but it was beginning to grate on him quite a bit.

His parents yet again shared a talk amongst themselves without speech before turning to their son and nodding. "Alright," his father said.

"We'll let you handle things on your own, Jasper," his mother added.

As soon as they said that, Jasper hopped up from where he was seated to go search for Katie. "I'll be heading off, mom and dad. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," his mother said, "I love you, Jasper, you know that? We both do." Jasper hummed in acknowledgement.

"Bye, son," his father murmured.

Jasper then exited the room to go find Katie. He'd probably regret being so short with them at a later hour but at the moment he was completely done with this conversation and just wanted to go home.

* * *

 _Twelve years ago…_

Jasper felt himself wake from his sleep. It was still dark inside the room, but his eyes were adjusted. He felt like something solid was leaning against him. He widened his eyes, both he and David were facing each other with arms and legs thrown over each other.

Jasper felt his face burn red, he didn't know what to make of this. He felt butterflies in his stomach and every part of him that touched David burned. This was weird, too weird. He gently disentangled himself from David and carefully moved away, every second he feared David would awake and see their situation.

However, David did not awaken and merely stirred now and then as Jasper went about separating from him. Jasper felt the conflicting sensation of wanting to stay wrapped up with David and wanting to be far away from him as possible. Eventually after some effort, Jasper finished his task and shifted away from David as much as he could. He stared at David's sleeping form for a moment, Jasper's breath was quick and fast paced after the ordeal. He forced his eyes closed and tried his best to fall back asleep, ignoring the sensation of butterflies that were swarming around inside of him.

He remembers a year ago when Katie pointed out how affectionate they were. They weren't kids anymore, they couldn't do this; this was weird, they had to grow up. Jasper would be sad not to be affectionate with David anymore but he would get over it. Then they can start being more normal.

While his thoughts kept him awake for longer than he liked, eventually he felt himself drift off.

* * *

Jasper finally found Katie sitting on the spare bed upstairs looking through her phone. "Hey, can you drive me home, sis?" he asked, his feelings of tiredness and irritation was likely apparent.

His sister looked up at him with sympathy in her bright blue eyes and nodded. "Yup, let's get going." She then pulled out her keys and pushed herself off of the bed and began walking alongside Jasper as they made their way to the car.

Jasper was glad Katie stuck around, he'd rather have some time alone with her rather than be stuck in a car with his mom or dad at that moment. She was a good sister, she'd let him vent his thoughts and concerns over what had happened.

They eventually reached the car and sat inside as Katie started the car. Jasper leaned against the car door, looking out the window; relieved that the situation was finally over but nervous about talking to Max about what happened.


	20. Understanding

Jasper leaned forward and hid his face in his hands.

"Jasper," Katie said bluntly, not taking her eyes off the road, "What were you thinking?" He lifted his head to look at her. "Max clearly wasn't ready for that."

Jasper sighed and frowned. "I thought he was ready. We were in a good place, he and I were getting along." A note of desperation was creeping into his voice.

Katie groaned in reply. "It was too much pressure for the little guy, Jas." She shook her head in exasperation. "Was there any reason you couldn't explain this to mom and dad?"

"We… well… I didn't want them thinking that I can't handle this!"

"Jasper!" Katie snapped, irritated. "You need to stop caring what they think. Max comes first, you're a dad now. Jesus, I shouldn't have to tell you this, you're the one with the kid."

"I know that, Katie! I have this under control," Jasper replied with a glare, but Katie met his with her own.

"Considering what happened, you clearly don't, Jasper!" Katie snapped. "Grow up and face the facts! You can't have this perfect little family of yours; the perfect family doesn't exist!"

"Katie…!" Jasper started, but slammed his mouth shut with a grimace instead.

Things were silent in the car for a minute before Jasper spoke up quietly, "Am I a bad father?"

Katie bit her lip and looked at her brother in sympathy. "Jasper… No, you're far from a bad father." He looked up at her, feelings of regret consuming him.

"I'm so new to this 'being a father' thing," he murmured. "I just want to be a good dad for Max; I don't want to make him miserable."

They reached the apartment building and entered the parking lot. Katie pulled into a space and put the car in park. She glanced at him, then patted him on the back. "C'mon, Jazzy," she said softly. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and take action. You can be that awesome dad. It's not too late, you just started. It's still the first month, after all. You won't be perfect, but as long as you have Max as a first priority, you'll be a good dad."

Jasper smiled at her. "Thanks, Katie, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for being hard on me when I need it."

She chuckled in reply. "It's not a problem. Now get going you, I'll see ya later. You'll be able to work it out."

He nodded. "See ya, sis." He then exited the car and began heading up to his apartment. Now that Jasper had to take action and confront Max, he felt his stomach knotted up in nervousness; he was overwhelmed with the worry of not doing the right thing as a father. He thought back to Katie's words: it wasn't too late; it was only the first month.

* * *

Jasper pushed the front door open slowly. He walked in and noticed that the only person in the main room was David, who was at the dining room table looking at his laptop. David gave him a soft smile when he noticed Jasper's entrance.

"Hey," Jasper greeted quietly, giving David an awkward wave as he did so.

"Hey," David echoed, turning away from his computer.

Jasper walked over to David and sat beside him; folding his arms on the table and burying his face in them. "I screwed up pretty bad, Davey," he murmured quietly.

David brushed his hands through Jasper's hair. "Aw, Jas, I think I'm at fault too for how it went down." He bowed his head and frowned sadly. "I know him best, I should have seen it coming."

Jasper bit his lip and lifted his head up to look at David. "Maybe we should stop talking about who's at fault." He didn't feel like having this conversation when there was something more important. "How is he?" he asked gently. David stroked his chin absentmindedly.

"He… was very anxious afterwards. You know, in his way. He'd hate it if you pointed it out, that he's worried about something." David rubbed his eyes for a moment before looking at Jasper with a dejected stare. "But I could clearly tell he was worried. I think he's worried that you're angry at him."

Jasper huffed a pained sigh; he was anything but angry at Max after what happened. "I'm going to go talk to him." David nodded in agreement.

"Alright, be gentle with him," he warned solemnly.

"Of course. I don't want him to be miserable over this." With that, he stood up from the chair and headed to Max's room.

Standing in front of Max's door left him feeling unsteady, but he pushed aside his doubts and tentatively knocked on the door.

Max irritably yelled out, "What?"

Jasper gnawed on his lip for a moment before responding. "Can I can come in please, Max?"

What felt like an eternity passed before Max's reply, "Yeah." He sounded more resigned than angry now.

With slow steps, Jasper walked into the room. Inside he could see Max was laying on his side, facing the wall. David's iPad was laid discarded on the bedside table. Max must have been playing with it before Jasper arrived.

"Go on," Max called out tiredly, "Get on with it."

Guilt, sympathy, and regret gripped tightly at Jasper's heart; Max clearly expected to get an angry lecture. "Okay, I will." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Max. I failed you as a parent."

Max rolled over towards Jasper and gave him an incredulous stare; he seemed utterly stunned. For a moment, Max digested his words, then: "What?" he scoffed. "Failed me? You wanted me to be goody-goody with your family and I fucked that up and you're the one saying sorry?"

Jasper walked over to Max's bed and sat down beside him. "You were anxious, I shouldn't have put you up to this so soon. I realise now that you weren't ready for that. I should have taken you out of the house or at least the room when I saw how nervous you were getting."

Max scowled and looked away from him. Jasper figured that perhaps Max hated being insinuated as weak or not being ready. But he could hardly argue with Jasper's words, considering what had just happened.

"I… I'm new to this parenting thing… and I made such a stupid mistake. I acted like an immature kid. I wanted to show my parents I could handle this, but all I did was prove that I'm not as mature I'd like to think." Jasper felt his eyelids drop closed and he wrapped his arms around himself. "I should have put you before any attempt to impress my parents. I need to be a good father to you and I wasn't."

Max fidgeted; his hands played with the hem of his shirt for a moment before crossing his arms. "I don't think you're a bad father," he murmured.

Jasper's frown deepened slightly; he'd bet money that pretty much anything was better than what Max's birth parents could do. "Even so," he said resolutely. "I screwed up." He licked his lips and tipped his head back. "I still want you to meet them at some point, they're my family. They're important to me like you are to me, I promise I'll make sure we do it right next time, alright?"

He sighed; tapping his fingers on his, trying to find the words. "They aren't bad people, Max. I don't want to rub this in your face or anything when I say this, but I've come from a family that loves and supports one another. We don't judge each other or be nasty to each other. We have our arguments and misunderstanding yes. But we all love each other, and I just… want to have you be a part of that, to show you what a close family bond can be like."

Max watched him intently as he explained himself. Jasper smiled down at him in a friendly manner. "For now you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You don't have to push yourself," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Max tilted his head at him, and his usual smirk appeared for a moment. "I don't have to go to school? That would be pushing myself."

Jasper's eyebrow rose and he gave Max an unimpressed smile. "Yes, Max, you have to go to school," he said with a somewhat amused tone. He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, I just want you to…" he stopped for a moment, wondering if now was an appropriate time to give the 'I just want you to do your best' speech.

But, as if reading his mind, Max quickly caught on without Jasper's explanation. "You want me to do my best. Yeah, yeah," he said tersely, rolling his own eyes as he did so, "Eat my greens, do my best in school, brush my teeth. I get it."

The accurate assessment of his thoughts prompted a huff of laughter from Jasper. "Yeah, cool. That's all I'm asking. You don't have to push yourself to do anything you don't want to, like playing soccer with me."

"No…" Max said with an annoyed sigh; moving to a sitting position as he did so, "I do actually like the soccer." Jasper glanced at him with slight surprise. Although it was clear to him that Max did like soccer from their time playing together, the circumstances of how they finally started playing together was an awkward one. It was definitely something Jasper would prefer not to repeat. "I just didn't… like you when I first met you," he said blankly.

"Oh, when you put it that way…" Jasper chuckled.

"You're hardly unique," Max said, his smirk back in force. "I don't like most people when I first meet them."

"Hehe, yeah I got that impression, little man," Jasper said with a snort, giving Max's shoulder a light punch.

He looked up at the ceiling with a groan. "With the soccer… I actually wanted to do some sort of sport when I was smaller. I used to ask my dad to come play soccer or whatever sport I saw other kids playing with their dads. I'd ask him at least once a week. I remember one day when I was asking him once again and…" He paused for a moment in his story, looking down at his lap, his body still for a moment; as if he were in deep thought. Jasper was about to ask if him if he was okay when Max suddenly whipped his head towards Jasper with a sneer. "I realised that no matter how much I asked him he wasn't going to do shit. I knew I was wasting my breath asking."

Jasper placed a hand on Max's shoulder for a moment, but the dirty look he received told him that his sympathy was unwanted and he drew his hand back. "Look, Max, if you ever wanna to do or try something, you can let me or David know, okay? David and I want to make sure you're happy, that's the most important thing to us. I'm sorry that you're parents treated you like you were an annoyance, you're not an annoyance to me or David, okay?"

"Okay, I get it, Jasper," Max replied, nodding quickly, sounding as if he were becoming impatient with the whole thing.

"Alright," Jasper said gently. "What did you want for dinner, you can decide tonight."

The sudden change in Max's expression, with brighter eyes and loosening tension, told him that Max liked the idea of that. "Pizza," he said without much delay.

Jasper smiled warmly. "Alright, pizza it is." The immediate agreement brought a pleased smile to Max's face. Jasper liked to think that their conversation went well and that it was a sign that things were improving between him and Max.


	21. The Encounter

Dinner was a lot less awkward than Jasper had previously anticipated upon returning home. He liked to think they were back on track towards growing closer together as a family.

"Pizza good?" Jasper asked with a lighthearted grin as he watched Max shove another slice deep into his mouth.

"Yeah, was hungry," Max replied, his voice muffled by the large mouthful of pizza he was eating. A mixture of cheese, sauce, and grease dripped down his chin.

David snorted in amusement. "Your eating is atrocious tonight, Max." He then grabbed a napkin from the holder on the table and attempted to wipe the mess around Max's mouth.

Max tipped his head away from David with a glare in his direction. After a swallowing the food in his mouth he swiped his arm across his mouth, wiping the mess off with his sleeve. "Don't fuss," he warned irritably.

"You're gonna make a mess of your hoody doing that, Max," he said, clapping a hand over his hand as he restrained a laugh.

"Couldn't help it, your fussing made me do it," Max replied absentmindedly as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Of course," David said with a slightly sarcastic tone but did nothing to impede his cheerful smile. Jasper decided not to give his input on Max's messy behaviour after such a stressful day.

Jasper chuckled quietly as he nibbled at his pizza; leaning forward and palming his head in his free hand as he did so. "So, Max," he began with a soft smile. "It's still the weekend, what did you want to do tomorrow? Did you want to go out and do something?"

There was a short pause as Max slowly chewed his dinner, his eyes scanning something behind Jasper. He then looked up at him. "The arcade I guess? Haven't been there in ages and it was fun there."

Jasper smiled cheerily. "Sure! That sounds like fun, I haven't been there in ages."

"I remember us going there a lot when we were younger," David said with a soft smile. "Been years." Jasper hummed in agreement, smiling as well as he remembered those times so long ago.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago…_

Jasper idly hummed to himself as he walked through the school halls towards his and David's locker. There was a cool new game setup at the arcade and he was excited to check it out with David this afternoon. Especially since Jasper would be busy helping his family these next few days with redecorating.

As David came into view, a cheery greeting was on the tip of his tongue but he shut his mouth as he saw David was chatting with someone. Jasper came to a stop a few feet away and tilted his head slightly to peer around him and saw that he was talking to Susan; a friend of David's that Jasper had only spoken to a few times before.

"I'm doing pretty swell, Susan. How about you?" David said enthusiastically.

"Doing pretty good, David," she replied with equal enthusiasm. She leaned against the set of lockers and smiled up at him. "I've been meaning to ask, I need help catching up with maths because I was sick yesterday," She licked her lips for a moment and tipped her head forward before continuing. "Mind helping me get up to speed after school? I'd really appreciate it."

As always, David was eager to assist and nodded quickly with a wide smile. "Of course, I'd love to help in any way I can," he said, waving his hands about. "It'd be a darn shame if you fell behind, Susan."

Jasper felt his lips tighten and he narrowed his eyes slightly. Looks like David wouldn't be available, he thought bitterly. His worry mounted as he wondered what she wanted from David, was it really just to get math lessons or did she desire more from him?

Unaware of Jasper's thoughts, she dipped her head forward slightly and her smile grew. "Thank you so much, David. I'll see you then, I gotta get to class." And with a delighted wave farewell, she walked around him to make her way to her destination. She paused for a moment as she saw Jasper standing there.

"Hey, Jasper," she greeted, then continued on her way.

"Oh," he said, slightly surprised as he was ripped from his thoughts. He forced a smile and turned to look at her as she passed. "Hey," he said, trying not to grit his teeth.

As he watched her depart, he sighed; a feeling of hopelessness overcoming him. It was impossible to hold anything against her, she was such a nice and friendly person that nobody could really hate her. He couldn't even fault her for liking David, they'd be perfect together; they were both so sweet. They'd be so happy and David would have no time for him anymore.

A hand dropped onto his shoulder, causing him to jump. He whipped his head around and saw David standing there; his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Woah, woah, what's the problem, Jas?" he said, sounding as if he was holding back a laugh.

Jasper felt his face begin to burn in embarrassment. He anxiously grabbed at his hair, giggling. "I'm feeling awesome, just lost in thought!"

"Hmm, alright," David replied with a mix of his usual cheery disposition and a tinge of suspicion. Jasper did his best to ignore that as they walked to their respective lockers and started collecting their stuff for the next class. As he peered over his shoulder at David, he felt a sense of longing. Was Jasper going to lose him one day? Would David find someone else he'd rather be with?

He gritted his teeth and exhaled loudly, a feeling of distress and irritation overtaking him. Why can't his thoughts just shut up and go away! He quickly loaded up his bag with his books and haphazardly shoved his pencils and other stationary inside. How utterly dramatic and self-centered he was being, Jasper thought bitterly.

He forced his mind to go blank and took a deep, calming breath. He needed to stay calm, David was his best friend, he wouldn't leave him.

Would he? Jasper harshly slapped his forehead in infuriation, willing the traitorous thought to go away. He bit his lip and took another peak at David; while it has never been outright stated, it wasn't exactly presumptuous to have thought of David considering him the most important person he knew. David's family had little interest in him and vice versa, and he and Jasper had been very close ever since they had met in camp.

Jasper was so used to their closeness, he liked to imagine them having that closeness in the future, living together as adults. He liked to imagine them being even closer than they were now. Such were traitorous and unrealistic thoughts; it was very unlikely David felt the way Jasper did. The way Jasper felt wasn't exactly normal, he knew.

He spun around and saw David grabbing the rest of the things he'd need for class. If David knew that Jasper was jealous of how he and Susan were spending the afternoon together, he'd probably think Jasper was interested in her. But Jasper felt hurt at the thought of losing him to Susan or some other girl like her; someone as sweet as David.

David pulled his bag around his shoulders and walked over to Jasper with a grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Jasper said with a matching grin. Best not to dwell on such thoughts, they were the sort that'd keep him up at night. They could go to the arcade next week.

* * *

David pulled the door closed behind him shut as Jasper turned to look down at Max. "Excited, Max?" he asked with a delighted grin.

"Thrilled," was the nonchalant response from Max, along with a bored shrug as he pushed his hands into his hoody's pockets.

"Wicked," Jasper replied with a knowing look, well aware of Max's usual personality quirk by now.

"It's good that you're excited, Max," added David with a thumbs up and an equally knowing look, smiling as always.

"Aren't you both fucking proud of yourselves," Max said with a snort.

Jasper rolled his eyes with a smirk but before he or David could reply, a loud gasp could be heard down the hall. The three of them looked down the hall to see Laura, their usually affable neighbour, looking at Max with her hand over her mouth. She then looked up at Jasper and David with eyes widened. "You let him speak like that!? I'd receive a beating if I spoke that way around my parents as a kid," she said with a look of disappointment.

For a short moment, nobody replied to her accusation. Jasper's pursed his lips anxiously and snapped his eyes towards Max, who was looking down at the ground with a simmering glare. In the corner of his eyes, he could see David gnawing on his lip, staring at Laura with a combination of hesitance and insult.

Not wanting to have a repeat of yesterday's events, Jasper stepped forward and waved his hands in a placating manner, quickly trying to find the words to defuse the first possible argument he's ever had with his normally friendly and forgiving neighbour.

"Laura, we have this under control. "It's really none of your business; you don't know everything about him," Jasper said, hoping he didn't sound too angry; he still considered Laura a friend of his.

"Max is a great kid," David insisted, stepping forward with a look of dismay at Laura. "He hasn't been with us long. I don't think it's fair of you yelling at us over something like this. Especially since we've always gotten along so well."

Laura's face turned bright red at their words. "I'm-I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I just think-" However, she quickly snapped her mouth shut, interrupting herself. She then placed a hand over her face, obscuring her eyes. "You're right, I should trust you boys better than that. You boys are such good people for taking in such an obviously troubled young man."

Max glared disdainfully at her, but there was a touch of hurt to his face as well as he crossed his arms.

Jasper's jaw dropped an inch. "Laura, what the hell? He's a great kid, I'd rather you not speak like that about him."

"Ah," she uttered quietly. "I'm s-sorry, boys." She looked down at Max. "And I'm sorry, young man. Sometimes I don't think." She stared down at the hallway carpet with a look of guilt. "Perhaps I'm just stuck in my ways," she said softly with a small chuckle.

Max looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "S'fine, whatever," he grumbled.

"Well," she began, forcing a smile, "I'd best be going, I'm very, very sorry for making such a scene." The reminder of them having this short argument in public caused Jasper to suddenly blink and glance around at the closed doors around them, wondering if anybody else heard them. "I'll chat with you boys later."

"See you later, Laura," Jasper said softly.

David smiled slowly and nodded. "Bye, Laura."

They then went their separate ways as the family of three headed to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors shut behind them Max glanced at the other two for a moment before looking down at the floor. "Sorry I swear so much," he muttered with a mix of shame and frustration.

David smiled tiredly at him. "But you're not gonna stop hey, kiddo?" Max acted as if he hadn't said anything and Jasper let out a snort. David gave him in an unimpressed stare for a moment before he broke into a small smile of his own.

"Don't worry, little man," Jasper said. He dropped a hand onto Max's shoulder, causing him to startle for a second. "We're in this together as a family. Don't worry too much."

Max slouched slightly letting out a breath and muttered something that vaguely sounded like 'whatever' and Jasper chuckled.


	22. Who is Daniel?

The arcade had been a great idea, Jasper mused to himself as they walked out into the light of the afternoon sun. Max had gotten right into playing the various games and Jasper had found the whole place nostalgic from when he and David often visited them as a kid.

"I think I know Max had fun," he said with a wink in Max's direction, who responded with a blank look, "What about you, Davey?" he asked, grinning widely. David quirked his lips into a small frown.

David was clearly the weaker of the three of them when it came to video games and had succeeded in losing every game he played against Max and Jasper.

Max joined Jasper in his teasing and grinned up at David. "Yeah, dad, how did you like losing every time?"

"Alright, alright. You guys should know I'm not the best at those games," he said with a snort, waving his hands dismissively.

"I thought you guys played games together as a kid?" Max asked, tilting his head with a smirk.

"Hey, no need to tease me, perhaps if it were a game of sport, baking, or… or a camp song competition," he said, with eyes shining, "I bet I'd show you who's boss, mister."

"Laaame," Max cried with a roll of his eyes. Jasper repressed a laugh at David's slightly disappointed frown.

"So mean," David said with a pout, crossing his arms.

"Ahh, speaking of mean," Jasper began, running a hand through his hair, "I really want to apologise for what Laura said, Max. She is a really sweet woman, and I know you haven't gotten the best introduction, but if you ever need help and we're not there for any reason, then you should ask her."

Max twisted his mouth in disbelief, he then narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "I'd really prefer if I didn't have to talk that old hag again."

Jasper sighed with some dismay. "I thought you might say something like that, Max, but look at it this way: she's the most trustworthy person on the floor."

"What are the other people there like?" Max asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, we either don't talk to them because they keep to themselves or they've been rude, like one neighbour in particular. That particular neighbour has always been nasty to David."

Max's eye's swept in David's direction. "What'd he do?" he questioned.

David frowned and dropped his head slightly. "He doesn't like talking to me; he says I'm annoying. He's a big meanie, Max."

Max snorted in amusement. "You admit he's an asshole? Must be really nasty for you to say that." He furrowed a brow and tilted his head, rubbing his chin as he did so. "Do you hate him?"

"...Hate him?" David asked hesitantly with a frown. Jasper wondered what prompted this question, but perhaps Max was knowledgeable of David's hesitance to speak badly of anybody. David was often uncertain about saying anything bad about his mom, dad, and brother despite how rotten they were as a family

"I dunno," Max said nonchalantly, "I'm just wondering. I mean didn't you hate Pikeman, Jermy, or Daniel?" Daniel? That's a name Jasper hasn't heard and yet apparently he was nasty enough for Max to think David hated him. Jasper knew about the other two. Jermy was apparently a difficult kid to deal with and Pikeman was always trying to compete with the camp; he was always unpleasant in general according to David.

"Jermy was trying his best, I couldn't hate any of my-"

"Who is Daniel?" Jasper interrupted, looking at David with an even gaze. David immediately snapped his mouth shut and stared at him uncertainly. Max bit his lip and turned around to look in the distance, which Jasper found very strange.

"David?" Jasper prompted when he didn't answer straight away.

"He… was… another counsellor," David said slowly, rubbing his neck and breaking eye contact with Jasper.

"Why are you so hesitant to tell me? Apparently, Max thinks you hated him? Why haven't I heard about him, I thought you told me everything!? I'd think a third counsellor would be big news?" Jasper said with mounting irritation. Yet another thing that David hadn't told him about the fucking camp. Perhaps Jasper wouldn't be so annoyed if it weren't so out of character. David usually told him everything without prompt and yet he always seemed secretive about what happens at camp so Jasper felt he had every right to be suspicious.

David immediately dropped both hands on Jasper's shoulders and started rubbing them gently. "Hey, hey, hey," he said quickly with an anxious tone, "Jas, it's fine, it's nothing really important. He was another counsellor and he could often be rude. Max just thinks I might hate him because we didn't get along like I did with Gwen."

Jasper's eyes flickered to where Max was standing, still refusing to look at the two of them. That was a clear sign that there was more to this.

Jasper leaned in closer towards him. "I think you should give him a little more credit, _David_ ," he muttered, loud enough for David to hear him.

David paled slightly, seemingly at a loss for words. After a moment he spoke up softly, "I'm not saying Max isn't perceptive, all I'm saying is that Daniel and I had our differences and we didn't really like each other. It wasn't hatred, we just didn't get along. I didn't tell you because I was a little upset that I wasn't getting along with my co-counsellor. He left soon afterwards anyway so I just didn't think to tell you about it." He then narrowed his eyes ever so slightly with his grip on Jasper's shoulders becoming firmer. "And I think you should _trust me_ more than this, Jasper. We've been together for almost _ten years_ , have some faith."

David _never_ ever sounded that cold. He was the very opposite of the word in every way.

David then dropped his arms and stood back as he looked back at Jasper with an unreadable expression. He then turned to Max. "We'd best be headin' off. It's getting dark isn't it?" He then started to lead the way back to the car, a quiet and obedient Max trailing behind him.

For a moment, Jasper merely stared after David in a stupor.

"Jasper," David called when he realised Jasper wasn't following. Jasper raised his head to look at him. David met his gaze with a frown and downcast eyes. "Come on," he spoke softly, hand outstretched. Jasper looked down at the hand and grabbed it. David then gently pulled him along as they walked to the car. After a few moments, he laced their fingers together as they often did.

Jasper gave a dejected sigh, he was unsure if he felt hurt or guilt or a mix of the two. It was likely not the end of this conversation but Jasper really did not feel like having this fight, especially not in public.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago..._

Jasper gnawed on his finger as he walked home, wondering what Susan and David were up to. The thought swirled around in his head and refused to leave him, for he could hardly distract himself. He wondered what he would say to David when they met up tomorrow, should he ask him? Would it be best to leave it be? Jasper was completely wrapped in up in his musing that he only just noticed a boy around his age lean forward into his field of view.

"Hey!" chirped the mysterious boy, all smiles and cheer, similar to David if Jasper were to say. Even having the same spiked up haircut, although the boy had a bright blonde one rather than David's dark red. He also had vivid blue eyes compared to the green in David's eyes.

"Hey," he said with a polite smile. As he came to a stop, he had a closer inspection and saw that besides the similar hairstyle and physique, the kid was clearly different. For one, the kid was paler than David, wore bright white clothing that Jasper never saw David wear, and thirdly there was something strange about the guy's expression that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Do you want a pamphlet?" he asked with a smile, already shoving it towards Jasper before he said anything, forcing him to grab it to avoid offence. "We're all about the greater good here! We wish to work towards a greater path for all," he said, as his already large grin widened unbelievably further.

"Uhh, sure," he said, looking down at the paper that he was already holding. Jasper didn't need to read the pamphlet to realise the boy was peddling some religious crap. He was at a loss, however, on how to politely exit a conversation he wanted no part of.

"I'm Daniel by the way!" He immediately threw his hand forward in greeting. "It's great to meet you!"

"Um, likewise?" Jasper murmured, he then grabbed Daniel's hand in his own and shook it slowly before quickly dropping it. "Look I really gotta go, buddy."

"What!?" Daniel cried, quickly taking a step in to put himself in Jasper's path, tilting his head with wide eyes as he did so. "We only just met! Don't you want to know about the great path ahead?"

Only now Jasper was starting to realise it was more than just the religious crap he was pushing on him that was unnerving him. The kid acted a lot like David in personality, cheery disposition and everything. But his smile seemed too big, the way he kept his way-too-wide eyes on him at all times. It was like Daniel was staring into his very soul.

"No, I'm not really religious," Jasper said with a half-hearted shrug.

"Well, that's good! I can teach you and what I'm teaching is better than any other old religion has told you!"

Jasper's eyes slowly widened as he talked, was this creepy kid trying to recruit him into a cult? He had never wanted someone to go away so badly before. Despite being almost a mirror for David in many ways, Daniel was someone Jasper found himself disliking right off the bat already.

"Look, dude, I really gotta go, my parents are expecting me home right about now." _A complete lie_ , his parents wouldn't be home until late, but he'd say anything to get away from Daniel.

Daniel tilted his head, again keeping direct eye contact. It was at that moment, Jasper realised the creepiest part of all about the kid: he hadn't blinked once, as if Daniel was worried Jasper would turn around and run if he closed his eyes for a second. Jasper didn't even think someone could keep their eyes open that long, it was utterly weird and he wanted to leave _now_.

"Oh, I guess we are all slaves to our parents aren't we?" he said, frowning. "Well, I hope I'll see you again…" He paused and waved his hand as if prompting something.

Jasper bit his lip for a moment, unsure for a moment as to what he wanted before realising with wide eyes that Daniel wanted his name. For a moment, Jasper was unsure if he wanted to lie or tell the truth. He just wanted to leave, but he was afraid if he upset Daniel in any way, he'd stab Jasper in the back as soon as he turned around.

He sighed softly. "I'm Jasper."

"Jasper," he said slowly as if tasting the words, creeping Jasper out even further. "Well, Jasper, I hope we see each other again soon! I _can't wait_ to teach you," he finished with a smile and he leaned forward, still staring at him with wide eyes and a grin that was far too big.

Jasper laughed uneasily. "Yeah, sure, gotta go." He then walked backwards away from Daniel, keeping his eyes on him for a moment before whipping around and making his escape at a brisk pace. He'd be too lucky if he never saw Daniel again.

* * *

Jasper stared at David's sleeping face as they laid in bed; he had been trying to go to sleep for the past one or two hours and failed to do so. After the three of them had returned home, they had all acted as if things were all normal, Jasper didn't bring up camp again nor did any of them bring up the short argument they had.

He really wasn't sure how to handle the situation; David was clearly defensive over the subject. Jasper had a considerable amount of trust in him and was only worried. He had a bad experience and didn't want David to have one of his own. His worry was only compounded by David and Max's suspicious behaviour whenever the subject of camp came about. They were obviously hiding something and he wanted to know what that something was.

His eyes had been scanning the room in idle boredom until his eyes suddenly caught on something: the scar on David's hand that had been the subject of a fight a few weeks ago. He peered carefully at the wound with squinted eyes.

Maybe Jasper wasn't as knowledgeable about the wilderness as David was, but now he had had time to think of it, they didn't look like wounds that could possibly come from 'sharp rocks'. He really wanted to trust David's words because they have always kept a policy of sharing everything with each other and never lying to one another.

But now, as the little clues begin to pile up, David's words have come into question. Could sharp rocks really do such a thing? Possibly, but it'd have to be a one in a million type of wound surely. Off the top of his head, if he looked at them without David's explanation, he'd say they were wounds from sharp metal or more likely, _knives._ Jasper's eyes slowly widened. Had David been stabbed by someone? Maybe by a co-counsellor that David admitted to disliking? The co-counsellor he only just learned about today? Had Max actually let slip this idea of David hating the other counsellor for a very good reason, rather than just because they didn't get along?

He rolled away from David with a hand over his mouth trying to repress his overwhelming worry. He wasn't sure what to do, with today's demonstration, it was entirely likely that continuing the interrogation about camp could result in a major fight with David. Jasper had only just repaired the damage with Max, having an all-out fight with David who was obviously still Max's favoured parent was likely to do nothing but harm to the poor boy and his relationship with Jasper.

Jasper closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to sleep, he'd have to handle this at some point but for now, he was going to forget about it and stop worrying. David wasn't at camp at the moment anyway, he was at home with their son. The son who isn't going to that camp until Jasper knows every single dirty little secret about the place.


	23. The Great Conspiracy

The bitterness had begun to set in again. Whether it be from David being the favourite parent or his suspicious and evasive behaviour. Jasper could feel it starting to set in no matter what he did to distract himself.

"Jasper?" David asked with concern, as he made Max's lunch on the kitchen bench. "You okay?"

Jasper looked up from his coffee and gave David a forced smile, although he doubted the smile reached his eyes.

"What's up?"

"I asked if you were okay," David said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine," Jasper said. He ran a hand down his face. "I'm just tired, David. Didn't get a good sleep, that's all." He gave David a thumbs up. "Don't worry." He glanced to the side and saw Max, who was seated on the couch watching TV, had turned to look at the two of them. As soon as Jasper made eye contact, Max immediately turned his head back towards the TV.

It was as Jasper suspected, Max was perceptive. He wasn't sure if David was aware of that or whether he just wanted Jasper to shut up about his camp interrogation.

He sighed into his coffee and took a sip. Max had almost certainly picked up that things had become sour between his new parents. Jasper hoped that Max wouldn't start worrying incessantly about it. Hopefully, they could sort this all out, for now, Jasper was content with quietly seething. Jasper was honestly completely unsure how to handle this situation.

"Okay!" David said with a perky smile and a jingle of keys. "We're off to school."

 _Wow_ , Jasper hadn't even noticed that they had gotten ready yet, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

He glanced at David coolly with another forced smile. "Have fun," he said with a small wave. Max, who was standing near David tightly clenching the straps of his backpack, looked up at him evenly. Jasper met his gaze with a smile, this time it was much less forced and more fonder than the one he gave David.

Max pressed his mouth into a thin line and waved back at Jasper in farewell. He then followed David out the door as he exited the apartment.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Jasper leaned back in his chair and placed his hands over his eyes. He supposed he'll do what he always does in times of stress and call his sister for help.

With the knowledge that Katie had yet to head to work yet, he lifted himself up from his chair and gave her a call.

After a few rings, her voice called out, "Hey, Jazzy, what's up?" He leaned his head away from the phone, too loud, too early.

"Hey, Katie," He took a deep breath. "I'd like some advice."

"Ah, okay. Well, how did the whole… fallout go?" she asked.

A soft smile came to Jasper. Something had gone right these past couple days after all.

"It went well actually. Really good, me and Max had a really good one-on-one."

"That's awesome," she cheered. "See? I knew you were getting moody over nothing."

"Yup, as always," he mumbled.

"What?" she shouted through the phone, almost making Jasper drop it. "I can't hear you?"

"Jesus, Katie, you're like an old lady over the phone. Now I remember why I prefer to speak to you in person."

"You mumbled you mumbler. Anyways, what did you need help with?"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and slumped against the nearest wall.

"I'm pretty sure David is keeping secrets from me. Secrets about that camp."

There was a pause then, "What's brought this on?"

He bit his lip. "He's been evasive and edgy whenever something bad about the camp gets brought up."

"Well, you know he loves the place."

Jasper made a noise of frustration. "He tells me everything, Kate. Anything noteworthy. And well…" He waved a hand irritably. "He has these thin scars on his hands, looks like he got stabbed through the hands. He says they're from sharp rocks? What sort of sharp rocks could make such wounds?"

"Well, I wouldn't know," she replied hesitantly. "I'm not really experienced with that sorta thing."

He began to pace around the apartment. "And apparently there was an actual third counsellor besides him and Gwen who he apparently didn't get along with. I would think that'd come up in conversation with regards to the camp," He let out a whimper. "When I was trying to talk about it, Max got upset and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Maybe he knows more? The last thing I ever want to do is bring Max into this by interrogating him. I'm finally starting to make progress with him."

There was an even longer bout of silence as Katie processed this. "Okay," she eventually said. "That's a lot to take in."

Jasper heard her take a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Maybe he didn't want to speak badly about this counsellor? Like you know he doesn't like to talk badly about other people."

"Yes!" he said impatiently. "But why not tell me there was a third counsellor in the first place? I would think that he'd least tell me that!? He's told me about Gwen."

"From what I've heard about her, she sounds nice though? It sounds like a different circumstance with regards to this other counsellor. Maybe he was nasty straight away before David could even tell you about him?"

"Max mentioned him and thought that David outright hated him though. You know David doesn't hate people easily. I'm pretty sure David doesn't even hate our nasty neighbour. He won't even tell me what happened between them!"

"Are you jealous or anything about that?" she said slowly. "Like with this third counsellor?"

That stopped Jasper's pacing in its tracks and he frowned with an incredulous glance at the phone in the corner of his eyes. "Katie, that's stupid. I don't think he cheated or anything, that's something I truly trust David with. He's not going to cheat. It's just…" He frowned, his gaze dropping to the ground. "...Well, maybe it does have something to do with jealousy. Katie, sometimes I have these thoughts that if it came down to it, he'd choose the camp over me."

"What!?" Katie replied immediately. "Jasper, he really does love you. Remember all those years ago when you two were in school and you were brooding about David being unsure about your relationship because you were both guys? I told you that you were a fucking idiot. I saw it in his eyes, Jasper. He looked at you as if he's you're his whole world. That hasn't changed at all. You guys were perfect for each other and still are today. He's not going to choose some camp over you."

"Yeah," he muttered coldly. "Everyone says that, that we're the perfect couple. Yet David can't talk to me about this stupid camp without getting cagey. You don't know how fanatical he gets over that camp, Katie." He rolled his eyes. "He thinks it's heaven on Earth."

"Do you… do you want me to talk to him?" she asked. She didn't sound enthused about the idea.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "No," he said, "that's really not necessary. We have to handle this between ourselves somehow." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I just don't know how. But I have to do something before he decides to take Max back there. I don't want our son going to that camp if it's some sort of death trap. A place where a million accidents are waiting to happen."

"If you think it's that dangerous and David is refusing to accept that fact and will be taking your son there, then yes, you need to talk to him about it. I've always shared your opinion about that camp, Jasper. The place clearly didn't do you good as a kid besides, y'know, meeting David. I'm not sure what else to say, little bro, it's a shitty situation. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"No," he interjected, "you've helped plenty. I just needed someone to talk to about it. I think I'm just going to let things cool down for a little bit and bring it up later. Camp won't be starting up again until Summer next year. That's ages away."

She hummed in acknowledgement. "Whatever happens, I'm here if you need to talk, Jazzy. I hope things go alright with you two. I hate to see you guys fight, it's unnatural."

Jasper gave a humourless laugh. "I'll keep you updated. Talk to you later, sis. Bye."

"See ya later," she said. When the call ended, he let his arms drop to his sides, feeling tired. It was time to get ready for work.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago…_

A month had passed since David had helped Susan catch up on her work. They had started to do several more 'dates' since. Jasper had restrained himself and not asked David as to the nature of these meetings. He'd have thought David would tell him, as he usually tells Jasper everything. He had mentioned going out with Susan, never giving a proper indication of whether they were just friendly or romantic. They had gone to the movies to see a movie, met up for a milkshake and worked together on some homework in a class they shared.

Jasper had been standing there, watching Susan lean into David's space to pat him on the shoulder, laughing at one of David's corny jokes. Both of them had wide smiles with reddened cheeks. Jasper repressed the urge to puke.

"You're too funny, David," she said, fondness clear in her voice.

"Aw, well I try my best, Susan," David said with a cheery grin in reply.

Jasper's knuckles turned white as he clenched the books in his hands, quietly grinding his teeth. In the weeks that Susan had gotten closer to David, Jasper had started to get better acquainted with her as well. Primarily due to how often their paths crossed as they had a friend in common.

To Jasper's disappointment, he was entirely correct in his initial assessment of Susan. She was by far the sweetest girl he'd ever met. She matched David in being the nicest and most friendly person he knew. Jasper resented her for it. He tried his best to block out the bitterness he felt towards her but he could hardly deny it.

"Oh hey, Jasper," she said, her and David turning towards Jasper with matching smiles. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he said, faking a smile.

"How did you do on the maths test?" she asked. "It was pretty hard."

"Umm, like eighty percent?" he replied slowly, trying to remember.

"Wow, better than me, I got seventy-two. I'm pretty happy with it, I just wish I could be as smart as you guys," she said cheerfully and Jasper watch as she patted David on the back affectionately.

"Seventy-two really isn't that bad," Jasper murmured.

"Ah well," she said, waving a hand. "I gotta head off, I'll see you guys later." She then made her exit.

As she left, David stepped forward towards Jasper. "Hey, Jas. Are you doing good?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied evenly. David's smile dropped slightly at his subdued tone but before he could ask what was wrong, Jasper immediately added, "I'm just tired. I was up all night studying."

David's smile widened again. "I get what you mean, Jas. I was up all night doing that too!" Despite not looking it in the slightest. Always the shining beacon of joy.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Susan," Jasper said before he could stop himself. He almost immediately regretted asking. He didn't like the idea of being clingy.

David smiled. "Yeah, she's pretty swell."

 _Swell_ , Jasper thought blandly.

"Are you…" Jasper started before shutting his mouth.

"Am I… what?" David asked, tilting his head with a brow raised.

Jasper opened and closed his mouth a couple times before asking, "Are you two dating?"

"Dating?" David blushed and tipped his head back with a startle. He squinted at Jasper. "Why are you asking that? We're just friends. Susan is nice."

"Yeah, she is," Jasper spat. His eyes widened and he threw a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe his lack of restraint, it was pathetic.

"Jasper, is there something wrong?" David asked, both confusion and concern clear on his face.

"No, I was just curious. You know?" he replied with a soft voice as he lightly punched David's shoulder. "Just asking about what my best friend is up to."

For a moment, David looked torn. He then smiled, but he still looked a touch worried. "Okay. You can always talk to me y'know, Jas," he said as he wrapped an arm around Jasper's shoulder. The embrace caused Jasper's face to warm up in response. David was still as affectionate and touchy-feely as he had always been.

"I know," Jasper said. He gently tapped his head against David's. "Time for class, anyway." He reluctantly shouldered out of the hug.

"Alright," David said with a small smile. "Let's get goin'."

* * *

With a long day of work behind him, Jasper entered the apartment, using his foot to nudge the door closed behind him. He looked up and saw Max and David in their usual positions when he returns home this late. Max lounging on the couch playing video games while David was making dinner.

"Hey," Jasper said, as he traipsed over to the dining room table and dropped himself onto a seat.

"Hey, Jas, how was work?" David asked, smiling as he chopped some meat.

"Yeah, good. Usual long day," Jasper replied as he stared idly at the TV that Max was playing games on.

Max's eyes flickered towards him for a moment and he gave a quick wave. "Hey, Jasper."

Jasper smiled. "Hey, little man. Have fun at school?"

"Is that a trick question?" he responded, sounding bored. It brings a small smirk to Jasper's face.

"Oh, by the way," Max continued, "Dad has something big to ask you. He's trying to build himself up to it." He paused the game and briefly smirked at David. "You're welcome, Dad."

 _A big question to ask?_ Jasper brows raised as he stared at David in question.

"Max," David chastised with a click of his tongue.

"Well, let's hear it!" Jasper said, with an amused smile as he lounged back in his chair.

"Okay," David said with a shaky sigh as he placed his knife to the side and planted his hands on the bench. David's obvious anxiety immediately put Jasper on edge.

"You don't have to say yes, but I'd really appreciate it if…" David said slowly, "...If you'd let a friend stay with us." He quickly raised his hands. "Just for a month, maybe two at the most."

 _Yes, David. That's exactly what we need, more people into this drama so soon after an argument,_ Jasper thought dryly. He ran shaky, sweaty hands down his face.

"Who?" Jasper asked with a loud exhale.

"My co-counsellor, Gwen."

Jasper whipped his head up at David, causing him to flinch. "Gwen? From camp?" Jasper had no idea how he felt about that. More camp related nonsense. He hadn't yet met or conversed with Gwen. He only knew her from David's stories of camp and Jasper had already begun to doubt those stories.

"Yeah, Gwen," David said with an uneasy smile. "She needs a place to stay because she just needs a month or so to get some money together. She'll be working most of the day so we won't see her much. She's really nice, she helped me a lot with the camp."

For what seemed like hours, Jasper stared at the table with his head in his hands. He really didn't like the idea of another person living in their house, even temporarily. Even before this drama with the camp, he'd always liked to have a private space to come home to that he could share with David.

He heard steps approach and then he was pulled into a warm hug. "Please, Jasper?" David whispered. "This would mean a lot to me."

"Why," Jasper murmured, "would this mean a lot to you?"

"Because," David said as he nuzzled Jasper's cheek, "Gwen's a good friend, she helps me so much. I don't want to turn away a friend in need."

"Yes, you've always been the superhero to other people's needs," Jasper said sardonically.

He felt David frown at that. "I just like to help my friends, Jasper."

"Are you sure this is the right time for something like this, David?" Jasper said, his tone absolutely serious.

"She won't interfere in our life or anything. As I said, she'll be out working almost all day most days. It'll be fine, I promise," he pleaded.

Jasper groaned. "Fine, David. Do as you wish."

"Don't be like that, Jasper," David begged.

"Don't be like what?" Jasper frowned wearily. "I'm saying I'm fine with it. I don't mind," he said tiredly with a shrug.

He felt David tighten the hug. "I love you, Jasper," he said after a moment.

Jasper slumped in his seat. "I love you too, David," he replied. "I'll be fine. You said she was nice, right?"

"She is. It'll be all good," David assured. He then kissed Jasper on the cheek and released him from their hug.

Exhausted, Jasper merely stared as David returned to preparing dinner. Jasper hoped this wouldn't cause more drama. He supposed he's always wanted to meet Gwen. Inviting her to stay with them in the midst of an argument was something entirely different, however.


	24. A Challenger Approaches

"So, this'll be fucking awkward," Max said.

Jasper peered at him for a moment before shifting his gaze back to the road. Max hadn't spoken a word since they'd started driving, he'd clearly worked himself up to it. "What will be awkward, Max?" he asked with feigned confusion. Max had not breached this particular subject at all since the issues between he and David became apparent.

He glared at Jasper. "Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about." He rolled his eyes. "You don't want Gwen here."

Jasper sighed. "It's not exactly a good time." Max looked away with a growing frown. He glanced at Max again. "I guess you'll be excited to see Gwen again, hey, little dude?"

"Gwen is alright," Max muttered.

"Wow, that's high praise. She must have left a good impression," Jasper said with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck off, Jasper," Max huffed. Jasper gave a short laugh. Max turned towards him again. "You're still pissed off at David," he stated.

Jasper let out another sigh. "Don't worry, Max. Everything'll be fine."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jasper cringed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Max, we aren't going to fight or anything. We aren't going to break up or get rid of you." Max looked out the window in silence for a moment.

"I saw you fight, remember?" Max eventually said.

Jasper gnawed his lip for a moment. "We weren't really fighting-"

"You were both pissed at each other," Max interrupted. "Now you two just don't talk about it and just act pissy towards each other."

"We aren't acting pissy."

"You so fucking are," Max snapped. "You're being all passive aggressive and dad is trying so goddamned hard to ignore it that it's starting to make me cringe."

"It's starting to make you cringe," Jasper said, slowly repeating Max's words. He ran a hand down his face. "Look, Max," he began gently, "I just like it being the three of us. It's just a little soon to be having someone I don't really know staying with us so suddenly." He dropped his hand back onto the wheel. "But it'll be fine. I'm fine with it. Gwen sounds like a lovely lady."

"I wouldn't describe Gwen as a lovely lady."

Jasper frowned and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Don't fucking overanalyse. It's because she's some loser with a bunch of loser degrees who obsesses over shitty reality TV shows."

"But she's alright?" Jasper asked, raising a brow.

"She's alright," Max said with a nod as he leaned against the car window.

"That's good," Jasper mumbled. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

Max stared at him for a few moments before looking away again.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago…_

David and Susan came to a stop in front of Jasper who was standing outside the arcade. Both of them with large smiles. Jasper pressed his lips into a frown as he zeroed in on David's arm loosely draped around Susan's waist.

"Hey, Jas!" David greeted cheerily. Jasper pulled his eyes up to look David in the face.

"Hey, hey!" Susan chirped as she stepped forward out of David's half-hug with a bright smile.

"Susan." Jasper slowly looked away from David to stare at her. "What are you doing here?"

She squinted at him and tilted her head. "Well," she started, beginning to sound unsure, "David said there was a new game at the arcade and suggested I come along with him."

There was a brief moment where she and Jasper simply stared at each other. Susan began to fidget. David quickly stepped forward and dropped a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I thought it'd be nice to have Susan come along to see what the fuss is about," he said with a reassuring smile.

"I thought this was our thing?" Jasper said, feeling hurt.

David frowned. "Jasper," he implored in a whisper.

"If there's a problem, maybe I should go," Susan murmured.

David glanced at her before turning towards Jasper with a look of disappointment.

The stare was like a punch to the gut.

"It's fine," Jasper relented with a wave of his hands. "...It's fine. Let's just go in. Just ignore me, I'm tired," he finished with a bout of high-pitched laughter.

Susan rubbed a hand down her arm. "Are you sure?"

"Me? Of course." Jasper ran a hand through his eyes and forced a smile. "I'm really sorry for being rude."

'Alright," she said with a small smile as she clutched her arm. She then walked into the arcade. David grinned and gave a nod of appreciation.

"Thanks, Jas. Sorry, should have told you."

"It's fine," Jasper said with a thumbs up.

David's smile widened. "Awesome." He then followed after Susan.

Jasper's smile dropped and he stared at the ground as he traipsed behind David.

* * *

Jasper paused as he came close to their front door, gazing at it with nervousness. Max, who was following behind, came to a stop next to him. He looked up at Jasper.

"Stop being a pussy. It'll be fine," he whispered, sounding irritable.

Jasper took a deep breath and let it out. "I know," he whispered back as he slammed his head into his hands. "I'm being stupid. I just wish David didn't spring this on me so soon after you came to live with us."

Max scrunched his face up in thought. "It's been hard has it."

"No," Jasper said with a frown. "I love having you here, Max, you know that. Having a child is just a lot of responsibility and a big change in someone's life, y'know?"

"Hmm," Max hummed, "I'd certainly never be a parent."

Jasper let out a snort of laughter into his hand. "You're only ten, Max. I didn't think I'd have thought about being a parent when I grew up at that age."

"Whatever," Max said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

They were snapped out of their conversation by the sound of laughter from behind the door. That was a good an indication as any that Gwen had arrived.

"Well, time to meet Gwen," he said with a small smile. He then stepped forward and opened the door.

As he entered the apartment, he looked up to see David chatting with a woman with tan skin and reddish-brown hair.

They both looked up as Jasper entered the apartment. He halted his entrance and greeted them with a smile and a wave.

At that moment, Max pushed past him and walked over to Gwen.

"Well, Gwen, still just as much a loser as last time? Now having to leech off of us," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. Despite his words, she seemed amused. "Well, ya little shit, you clearly haven't changed much."

"Oh, hogwash!" David said with an enthusiastic fist pump. "Max has been smiling more than ever before, Gwen. He's really come so far!"

"Shut the fuck up, David," Max snapped, his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Oooh, how sweet, Max," Gwen said with a laugh. "Ah, it's good that you're doing better, you little demon."

Max crossed his arms. "Oh shut up, Gwen. Clearly, you're not doing better."

"Yeah, yeah, brat, you're so spiky and nasty. Don't wanna ruin that reputation of yours."

"That's right," Max said with an amused grin.

"And Jasper!" David said. Jasper looked up as David whipped his head in his direction. "I have to introduce you two!" Gwen looked over in his direction again, with a warm smile. Jasper ambled over to them, trying to mirror that warm smile Gwen was giving him. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper."

Jasper nodded. "Hey."

"Well, well, well," she said with a grin and gestured to him. "I half expected when David first told me about you that he was making you up!"

"Making me up?" Jasper asked, tilting his head

"Well, David seemed a bit geeky when we met." She then looked at David with a smirk. "Well, he's still pretty geeky, but the way he talked about you, you seemed like prince fucking charming."

That made Jasper laugh. He looked at David with a brow raised. "Oh?"

"Well," David said, giving him a soft punch in the chest and a fond smile. "You do mean the world to me."

Jasper winced. He then smiled brightly. "And you mean the world to me too."

"Gah, this is fucking disgusting," Gwen said with a groan.

"Tell me about it," Max said with a shake of his head.

Jasper smiled softly down at Max. _Better to be sappy than argue_ , Jasper thought.

"I'm glad this is going well for you, David. You can annoy the shit outta me sometimes but I'm glad you can have a win every now and then."

That sounded suspicious. Perhaps David was able to pick up on this because he quickly gave Gwen two thumbs up and declared cheerfully, "Of course, nothing was going to go wrong! With Jasper here, I can handle any problem that gets thrown at us."

"I hope I won't have to put up with these depressing reminders of being single all the time," she said with a snort. She then looked down at her watch and clutched at her hair. "Oh my god, Teen Prison Mom Wars is on!"

"Teen Prison what now?" Jasper said with a blink.

Ignoring Jasper, she quickly walked over to the TV and turned it on.

"What!" Max yelled. "I wanted to play the PlayStation! I'm up to the next boss!"

"Nope, your dad said I could have the TV for when my show came on."

Max gave David a withering glare. David merely shrugged at him. "C'mon, Max, you gotta learn to share. Gwen's show won't be on for too long!"

"Only an hour," Gwen said blankly as she stared at the TV.

"An hour! That's fucking years," Max cried.

Jasper leaned towards David with a small grin. "Only here for a few minutes and she's already causing drama," he whispered in David's ear.

"It'll be fine, Jas," he said with a sheepish grin. "She's going to pay us back after she sorts out her job issues."

"As I said, I'm fine. Just making a joke," Jasper said, patting David on the back.

David quickly stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Again, thanks for letting her stay," he whispered.

"It's fine," Jasper said.

"It's not fine, she has the TV!" Max interrupted.

Jasper laughed and patted Max on the head but was quickly swatted away. "You can play on David's laptop." Max paused and shot them one last glare before running off to find it.

David frowned at him. "I need to do school work, Jas."

Jasper placed a hand on David's cheek and leaned in to tap his forehead against David's. "Only an hour, Davey."

David looked hardly amused but his smile quickly returned. "I better get dinner on then."

"Alright," Jasper rubbed at a stain on his jeans. "I'm gonna go have a shower."

* * *

Water fell down in rivulets across Jasper's body as he stared blankly at the shower wall in deep thought.

He supposed that things are fine. Gwen seems nice. She and Max seem to like each other, even if Max would clearly rather die before saying so. She would be easy company and they'd get along okay.

He closed his eyes and dipped his head under the cascading droplets and felt the warm relaxing sensation of the water engulfing him.

A thought suddenly hit him. His eyes opened up and he gasped. Maybe he could ask Gwen about camp? If he could get her alone, he could ask her about it. She let slip that David rarely has a win. It wasn't much. It was clearly a joke between friends, but Jasper would take any sort of evidence he could get on that camp.

If he were to give Gwen a subtle interrogation, he could perhaps see where her and David's stories didn't line up. Jasper stroked his chin. David wasn't stupid, if he were hiding anything, he would have told Gwen what to say, but Jasper had to take the chance.

He needed to know more about that camp, no matter what.


	25. Operation Inebriation Interrogation

The past few days hadn't been too bad, Jasper thinks. Gwen had been well-mannered and cleaned up after herself. Still, Jasper would have preferred if she hadn't moved in in the first place, but she'd hardly been much of a disruption so far.

"How long is your trashy show gonna go on for! Jesus!" Max yelled angrily at Gwen, who was transfixed by her TV show, not paying Max any attention in the slightest.

"Max," Jasper said disapprovingly, "Leave Gwen alone, she'll be done soon."

That comment was apparently unwanted because Max shot him a withering glare. "Why are you sticking up for her? I thought you didn't want her here?"

Jasper's eyes immediately flickered to Gwen. It was subtle, but her lips tightened and it looked as if she clenched her teeth. _Why oh why would Max say that in front of her,_ Jasper wondered silently with an annoyed sigh. He supposed that even after living here for so long, he still had his spiteful moments.

He quickly turned towards Gwen and waved his hands. "Gwen, I'm sorry about that. He can be a little-"

"Rude?" she filled in with a smile. "I know the little shit well." She snorted. "I know he's just trying to be nasty."

Ignoring Max's irritated "Don't apologise for me!" Jasper tentatively took a seat next to Gwen.

He toyed with the hem of his shirt and bit his lip. "I admit I wasn't happy that someone was moving in with us," he murmured. Gwen looked at with a knowing frown. Perhaps she had picked up on something these past few days, Jasper didn't think he'd been open about such feelings. "But you're a nice gal, I can see why David might like you."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "David likes almost everyone in my experience."

"Yeah, that does sound like him," Jasper replied with a chuckle. Fortunately, David was out getting groceries at the moment. Perhaps this was the best time to put some sort of plan into action. "Max," he said, trying not to sound suspicious, "Go have a shower will you?"

Max crossed his arms. "Why now?"

By chance, Jasper had an answer for this. "Because hopefully by the time you get out, Gwen will have finished with the TV." It was always hard to get Max to have a shower, but once he got in he didn't want to get out.

After a brief staring contest, Max shrugged. "Whatever, I guess that makes sense."

Jasper turned back towards the TV and watched alongside Gwen until he heard the telltale sounds of Max turning on the shower.

In his head, he counted to ten, then twenty just to be safe. "So, Gwen," he began nonchalantly. "How was camp anyway?" He grinned. "I hadn't asked yet and David usually has some interesting stories for me."

"Ah, well there's not much to say," she said simply. "It is kind of a crappy place but I don't mind it. It's not that bad, could be better but y'know, most places could be."

"I suppose."

"You know how David and Max are, they can be trying sometimes."

He smiled softly. "Not a fan of unwavering optimism?"

She shook her head. "Not when I have to clean up some kid's puke, no."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, sometimes you don't wanna smile about everything."

'Exactly," she said. "I love the guy but I could never be in a relationship with him." She raised an eyebrow. "What is it like having him as a boyfriend anyway?"

He smiled fondly. "David can be a little trying at times with his cheeriness,"-He gave her a cheeky grin-"and I wish he could be a bit more manly." Gwen let out a snort of laughter. "But he's sweet, kind, and caring, and he just gives the best hugs. We've been together so long that I just can't imagine my life without him, it'd be weird."

"I guess I can understand that."

He gave her a sidelong glance. "Who is your type?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," she said rubbing the back of her neck, "I like guys who are… _different_ I guess."

"Okay?" He wondered exactly what that meant. "I guess I can understand that too."

"Yeah," she finished with a small smile.

"So." He racked his brain for some sort of idea. He quickly made up his mind and turned to her with a smile. "You wanna go for a drink sometime, Gwen? It's been a while since I've done that, 'Specially with us taking in Max and all."

Her eyes widened briefly for a moment. "Oh, I'm not sure I'd be able to drink too much, I'm a bit tight on money."

Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's alright, I don't mind paying. I'm the one inviting you out after all."

"If that's okay with you?" She shrugged. "Then I guess it'd be okay."

"Wicked," he said with a thumbs up. "Wanna do it tomorrow? It's my day off."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds awesome. I haven't done something like that in ages either, been spending so much time with kids and all."

He turned back to the TV and stared blankly at it. He hoped he wasn't going to end up being a creepy or shitty person by the end of this.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago…_

Jasper took anxious steps into Katie's room where she was playing her violin and closed the door behind him. His gut continued to churn as he came to a stop in front of her. She didn't react in the slightest as she focused on her practice.

A crease built in her eyebrow as she neared the ending of her song, he'd heard her practice the song enough to know when she had almost finished it.

As Katie finished she lowered her violin and began packing it back into its case, she said, "Why have you invaded my room, brother?" in a neutral tone.

"I… um," he began, trying to find the words.

Perhaps sensing his nervousness, Katie looked up at him curiously with her eyes squinting at him in a growing look of concern. "Jasper, is there something wrong?"

He felt his legs turn to jelly and he let himself drop next to her. "I have to tell you s-something," he said.

She smiled softly at him and waved her hand. "Go on."

He took a deep breath. He wanted to tell someone, and longed for someone to talk about his problem with.

The clock on Katie's wall ticked by as he tried to find the words. She resigned in silence, waiting for him to tell her.

"I… like…" He swallowed slowly. Katie tilted her head and brushed her chin with the back of her knuckles. He looked away from her. "...I like guys...I'm gay."

He slowly turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open. She looked as if she couldn't think of what to say. Finally, she closed it and said, "Okay." She then leaned towards him and hugged him tightly, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered in his ear.

"No problem," he muttered, trying to repress tears. "I just… thought you should know."

She released him and sat back, smiling at him.

For a moment they sat in mostly comfortable silence before Jasper looked up at her again. "There's a guy I like."

She smirked and gave him a knowing look. "I wonder who it is," she said sarcastically.

He bit his lips and scowled at her before looking down at his feet.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Have you told him?"

"No, he'll think I'm weird."

"I really doubt that, Jazzy." She lowered her head to try and catch his eyes. "You and David are so close, I don't know anybody closer than you two." She shook her head with a soft smile. "Pretty sure you like each other more than your own families."

"That hardly means anything for David."

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. "I know. But it's hard."

She nodded. "I know. I think you should tell him you're gay and go from there." She chuckled. "Maybe once you're both on the same page you can start awkwardly flirting with one another?"

"That's probably not gonna happen, this girl… she's always there now." His lip wobbled. "They seem so close and she's so nice."

"Do you think maybe that's just your jealous mind going into overdrive? David's just made a new friend. If you don't tell him, you're gonna regret it, Jazz."

"I want to know what he and her are doing first," he said irritably.

Katie rolled her eyes in a dramatic motion, moving her head with the motion as she did it. "Christ, Jasper, just tell him." She huffed. "You are making it way harder for yourself if you do this. It's not like his parents are religious or anything, he ain't gonna reject you. I can probably see where you're coming from with the jealousy, but he's touchy-feely in general." She stood up and placed both her hand on his shoulders. "But he is almost certainly way more touchy-feely with you, okay?" She waved her finger out the door. "Tell him you're gay and he'll be fine with it and you can probably start picking up on signs if he's interested or not."

He didn't know what to say, after another few seconds of silence, she wandered over to her window. "Look, how 'bout this? You tell him you're gay and I'll tell you if I see anything if you can't?" She turned around and gave him a tense look. "I have an eye for these things."

Jasper dropped his head in his hands. "You're being weird now."

"Not as weird as you!" she cried. "Get out there and make me proud, soldier." She folded her arms. "And now I am going back to violin. I have to practice… so…" She waved a hand.

He rubbed at his eyes. "Alright, I get it, I'm going."

"Good luck." With that, she returned to preparing for her next song. With a final look of uncertainty in her direction, Jasper lifted himself off her bed and headed to his room. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

"This is the place," Jasper declared with a flourish as he pushed the door open.

As they entered, Gwen looked around the place with a muted smile. "Looks nice."

"Yeah, it's my favourite bar. They do good food here too."

"It's my favourite bar now too," she said with amusement. She looked at the shelf of drinks at the bar with a wistful gaze. "I haven't done this sorta thing in a while."

"Huh," Jasper said with some surprise. If he had to go out to the middle of nowhere to go camping for a while, he'd definitely hit the bar when he got home. He feels a little guilty that he still hadn't caught up with his friends since David had returned. David and Gwen _had_ told him that her money was tight, however.

They took a seat across from each other at a booth. Gwen picked up the menu and began perusing through it with a crease in her brow.

"I know what I want," Jasper said. He dipped his head forward. "I can go get our drinks when you're ready."

Gwen took about a minute to decide and with that, Jasper went up to get their chosen drinks.

With their drinks in hand and Gwen taking slow sips of her drink, it hit Jasper how difficult this was going to be. He didn't know how well Gwen held her drink and even then she might have the self-control to not spill secrets. Jasper wondered if David had briefed her on what Jasper was allowed to know or something along those lines.

"So," Jasper began with a wave of his hand. "What movies do you like?" It was the lamest of conversation starters, but what the hell.

She rolled her drink around, watching the alcohol slosh this way and that. "I quite liked 'The Shape of Water'."

"Oh." He raised a brow. The movie didn't pique his interest in the slightest when he heard about it, but to be fair, he hadn't even seen a trailer. "Mine is…" He hummed, this _was_ a lame conversation starter, he remembered that he always picked movies he'd seen recently that he liked rather than ones that were probably his actual favourite. His memory was faulty and he was hardly a movie connoisseur. "Mine is 'Avengers: Infinity War'."

She let out a huff of laughter.

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nah, it's okay." She tilted her head. "I preferred 'Guardians of the Galaxy' myself."

"I guess that's my favourite too," he replied in contemplation.

She repressed a laugh and took a big gulp of her drink. "Thought you said you liked Infinity War best?"

"Ah, well..." He shook his head. "I don't really know what I like."

It went back and forth like that for a while as they traded conversation. Perhaps this plan wasn't too bad, because Gwen's drinking seemed to speed up as she became immersed in conversation.

When he noticed that she had finished her drink, he stood up with an enthusiastic smile. "Let me get you another one, Gwen."

"If you don't mind," she replied with a grateful smile.

Neither of them mentioned that Jasper had only finished just over half his drink.

* * *

As Gwen finished her third drink and was now on her fourth, Jasper had only just almost finished his second drink. He could definitely hold his drink better than David, but David had always been a lightweight. Gwen seemed to hold her drink just as well as Jasper. But he could see that she was definitely tipsy and on the edge of getting drunk.

"You're an alright guy, Jazzy," she stated as he brought her another drink.

The nickname tickled Jasper. "You're the only other person to call me that besides my sister."

"I'd love to meet her!" She giggled. "'Specially if she's anything like her brother."

He grinned. Katie _would_ like Gwen. "That can be arranged."

* * *

On Gwen's fifth drink, it was without question that she'd gotten drunk. Jasper himself was only on his third, he was feeling a bit tipsy but he still managed to keep his wits about him. He'd managed to also stay ahead by ordering drinks that were lighter than the strong drinks that Gwen ordered.

"Ohohoho," Jasper said aloud. "Did David really get old Campbell to work for him?" He put a finger under this chin. "He didn't tell me that. I never really liked the guy after how he acted when I was a kid."

She nodded. "Yeah, the guy is a bit of a scumbag, but apparently he's trying to be better. Perhaps he isn't all bad, just a little dumb," she finished with a laugh into her hands.

"Yeah, I did get that impression I 'spose." He vaguely remembers that Campbell seemed to have more pride than brains.

He took a breath. "Was there anything else big that happened?" he asked, nonchalantly staring into his drink.

"Hmmmmm," she stretched out the sound,and took another mouthful of her drink. "Well, I dunno what David didn't tell you that I could tell you." She rubbed at her forehead. "So much happened." Her words were beginning to sound slurred. "Fuck, maybe I should look through that camera footage."

 _Camera footage_ , Jasper noted with interest. Without wishing to sound too keen, he leaned forward with a warm smile. "What camera footage?"

Gwen rubbed her eyes. "Umm, Campbell had mini cameras installed around the camp for some reason. Apparently, he forgot that they were there. When me and David found them he took like an hour before he admitted that they were his, but it was super obvious they were his. But I think they must have recorded everything that happened around the camp." She rested her head on her folded arms. "Fucker better not have recorded me on the toilet or whatever."

His eyes widened. "Gwen," he said slowly. "These cameras recorded everything that went down at the camp?" He tried his best to sound calm but perhaps the alcohol was getting to him.

She closed her eyes. "Yeah," she said simply.

"How would one get a hold of this camera footage," he asked with a keen rub of his hands, his drink forgotten.

"I dunno, call the camp, Campbell is living there for the moment. We have a website, look it up." She yawned, sounding tired of answering his questions.

 _This was way too good to be true_ , Jasper thought. Surely it can't be that easy? He patted Gwen's head. "I think you've had enough, we should get you home." He felt bad as it is about getting Gwen drunk like this.

He helped her up out of her seat. He almost stumbled as he did so and he let out a nervous laugh. _Sweet Jesus, I am not this bad at holding my drink. I coulda sworn my drinks had less alcohol in 'em than Gwen's._ He smacked his face. _Fuck,_ he thought, he was glad he'd walked here, but he'd probably have to call an uber or something. Walking back like this didn't seem viable for Gwen.

He and Gwen walked outside and sat on the bench. He pulled out his phone and called for a pickup. As soon as he got home, he was calling Campbell. This night was far too lucky for him, he hoped the old man still had those tapes. It would undoubtedly be the easiest way to find out what exactly happened without Gwen or David trying to cover up the truth.

* * *

So sorry for the delay, mates, been super busy and dealing with IRL stress, I really appreciate all your comments and I'm really sorry for those of you in the comments that I told that I'd be updating way sooner than I did. Hopefully I can improve because I'm reaching the interesting part of the story that I've been looking forward to writing :)

Thank you so much to all you that are still reading! :D It all means so much to me!


	26. Transmission

Jasper guided Gwen down onto her makeshift bed on the couch, her first attempt at lying down seemed more like tripping over onto the thing.

"Thanks," she said in a groggy whisper as she rolled onto her side.

He bit his lip. "No problem." _She's alright_ , Jasper thought, _this'll all be fine_.

"Are you drunk?" said a voice and he jumped, startled.

He whipped his head around and saw Max staring at him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"No, no, no." He waved his hands at Max and forced a shaky smile. "Just a little tipsy, y'know. Nothin' to worry 'bout, little man."

Without replying, Max slowly shifted his gaze to the couch. "What about Gwen?"

"Ah," Jasper muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. "She actually is drunk." He frowned. "She had a bit too much."

"Guess I can believe Gwen would be a bit of a drinker. Camp never really had the booze to test that little theory."

"Well, you certainly don't want councillors getting drunk and letting the kids run amok."

Max let out a derisive snort. "I don't expect much out of that place. I bet there would be nothing to stop Gwen and David from getting high and letting campers set each other on fire."

After all the suspicions Jasper's had, he wasn't even sure if Max was joking or not.

Max must have picked up on that train of thought and let out a huff of annoyance. "That never happened, in case you were wondering."

"I know it wouldn't," Jasper assured with a shake of his head.

"Right," Max dragged out slowly.

A thought suddenly came to Jasper and he gave Max a pointed look. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Max glared at him. "I was just getting a drink of water."

"Right-e-o. Well don't take too long, you need your sleep, little man."

There was no reply to that except the strengthening of his glare and Max pivoting on the spot before heading back to his room.

With that over, Jasper turned back towards Gwen, now fast asleep. A war began in his thoughts as he was torn between immediately calling the camp and sticking around to make sure Gwen was alright.

He sighed. No, it wouldn't feel right leaving Gwen alone with how drunk she was. Jasper had heard stories of people choking on their own vomit in their sleep from the internet. It was highly unlikely, but he would never be able to forgive himself if Gwen died because of him.

After thinking over it for a moment, he decided he'd look over her for an hour or so then pop out into the hallway and quickly call the camp. It wasn't too late after all, it was only ten.

* * *

He ended up waiting exactly one hour on the dot, passing the time by half-heartedly reading random articles and forums on the internet. As soon as the time came, he pulled himself up from his seat and crept out into the hallway.

He dialled the camp's number that he had saved away in his phone from long ago. He listened with bated breath as the phone rang. He hoped to god that Campbell was still the late-nighter he was before.

After several seconds of listening to the ring, a voice came through.

"Hello, this is _not_ Cameron Campbell speaking. How may I help you?" replied the voice enthusiastically.

 _What?_ That's strange, why would Campbell claim it wasn't him?

"Ahh, this is Jasper speaking." He hesitated for a moment. "And I know it's you, Mr. Campbell."

"Jasper? That sounds familiar, not sure from where though. And you can't prove that by the way."

"Well I suppose it has been a while," Jasper replied with a hum, ignoring his weak denial.

"We know each other?" he asked, befuddled.

"I used to go to the camp."

"Umm."

"With David?"

"Davey?"

"Yeah." Jasper smiled slightly. "I'm his boyfriend now."

" _Davey's gay!?_ " Campbell said in shock.

 _Surely Campbell would know that by now?_ Jasper bit his lip and took a breath.

"Yeeaah? That's okay right?" Jasper hoped he hadn't just made a problem for David. Campbell was hardly the most upstanding person as far as he remembered.

"Oh no, I'm not bothered," Campbell assured. Jasper released a breath of relief. "I guess it should have been obvious. The kid is a little limp-wristed."

That last comment made Jasper scowl in distaste. _What an asshole_.

" _Anyway_ ," Jasper gritted out. "Do you know anything about the security footage at the camp?"

"Oh, _that_?" He laughed nervously. "What is this about, if I may ask?"

"I need the footage, Davey's request." Jasper leaned against the wall.

"Oh. Does he? Why is that?"

"Um." He began drumming his fingers along the door frame of this apartment. _Think, think, think_. He pushed himself off the wall. "David wants to make a montage."

"A montage? What, like a funny YouTube video documenting these wild animals we call campers?" he asked blandly.

 _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ "Yeah, that's right," Jasper said with a nod.

"Whatever, give me your email and I'll send it over. He better not let it go public though, he knows what will happen."

"Oh, of course," Jasper said in a frantic whisper as he rubbed the back of his neck. _What the hell have you been up to, David_?

* * *

 _Eleven years ago…_

Jasper just had to talk to David about it and stop assuming so much. Just get this over and done with. He walked around a corner and saw David taking some books out of his locker. Jasper was going to do this. He wasn't going to put this off.

He came to a stop beside David and stared resolutely at the ground.

After a few moments, David greeted him with a happy, "Hey Jas! What's up!?"

There was an awkward pause as Jasper looked down at the ground, pressing his lips together tightly. _Just fucking say it_.

"Jasper?" David dipped his head to look up at Jasper's face.

He whipped his head up, causing David to jump. "David, I need to talk to you about something," he said mechanically.

David tilted his head and peered at him in confusion. "Okay?" He waved his hand in a prompting motion.

"Um, not here," Jasper said instantly.

"Alright." David nodded in affirmation. "Lead the way."

Jasper spun around and began trudging towards the gym. It was close and the back entrance rarely had visitors.

As he came to a stop at their destination, he slowly turned around to look at his best friend.

He seemed to notice Jasper's nervousness and gave him an encouraging smile. A smile so sweet that it left Jasper even more breathless than he already was.

"I…" He swallowed roughly. "I'm gay, David."

He squinted his eyes shut, trying to will any tears that may fall. He would not cry in front of David.

He felt arms engulf him in a warm embrace.

David laughed softly and Jasper felt his warm breath tickle his ear.

"That's cool, Jas," he whispered fondly. "Thanks so much for telling me."

"You're not bothered?"

"Of course not, you're my best friend ever. My most important person."

The dam finally broke then and Jasper let out a choked sob.

"It's alright, Jas." He felt David rub his hands down his back. It felt really nice. "I kinda have something to tell you too."

"What's that," Jasper asked. It felt like his stomach was doing back flips.

"I don't just like girls, I like boys too."

He felt himself gasp in shock. "Wha-really?" The confession left him breathless, and his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Yup," David said, now sounding rather anxious. He pulled back and looked at Jasper with a lighthearted grin. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while and hey... you beat me to the punch."

Jasper giggled and hit him softly in the arm. "Guess I did."

"But, umm," David continued suddenly. "I wanted to talk about something else as well."

"Hmm?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think you might like to maybe… I dunno… go out sometime?"

"Oh." This was all coming at him so fast. It almost felt like a dream. He leaned against the wall.

"S-sorry if that's… a little forward," David said in a worried tone.

Jasper quickly straightened himself up and grabbed both of David's hands in a soft grasp. "I'd really love that, Davey." This had been the best thing that had happened in a long time. His short-lived, one-sided rivalry with Susan almost felt like a distant memory as he pulled David into another hug.

* * *

Jasper was awoken from his moment of staring at a wall by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket. He whipped it out and looked at his notifications. One new email.

He hastily unlocked his phone and pulled up his emails. What he saw made him grin widely.

 _The bastard had actually come through_. He took a deep breath and glanced around the apartment which had become consumed by silence. He couldn't look through them now. He just needed an opportunity when David was out and he had their room himself.

Fortunately for him, that time came sooner than he thought. Only a day after he had received the footage, David had declared that he and Gwen were going to go out for the day. Perhaps in following Jasper's example the night before.

"I'll see you guys later!" David declared with a cheery wave. "You guys have fun!"

"Uh huh," Max said from his place at the couch, not once did his gaze stray from his video game.

"We will. Have fun yourselves!" Jasper replied with gusto.

Gwen smiled back at Jasper as she followed behind David, the door being pulled shut behind her. Today had been a minefield of stress for him. He was worried Gwen would say something or be affected somehow by their drunken night out. However, she had bounced back remarkably well and didn't seem to mention anything about what they had conversed about the night previously. Everything was going perfectly. Hopefully, he wasn't jinxing it with that thought.

He turned towards the couch. "Okay Max, unfortunately, I can't play today." He gave Max a reluctant smile. "I've got some paperwork to do, so I'll be busy for a while."

Without missing a beat, Max replied, still focused on the TV, "Why would a mechanic need to do lots of paperwork. I'm pretty sure all you do is fix cars?"

"Uhh." Jasper felt his jaw hang loosely as he tried to think of an excuse.

"If you wanna watch porn, I really don't give a shit."

He felt his face turn red at Max's comment. "I-I think that's a little inappropriate for a child to be talking about."

"Falling on deaf ears here," Max shot back.

"I know," Jasper said in a resigned sigh.

He then headed to his room as Max called out, "Have fun."

Jasper rolled his eyes. Max was unlikely to bother him anyway. Once he had his games it was hard to extricate him from the damn things.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and dropped onto his desk chair. Without hesitation, he logged onto the computer and opened his emails before downloading the attachments. So many files. So much to go through.

He did hesitate then, David was clearly desperate to hide all this from him. Jasper couldn't deny he was a little frightened of what he may find. But he had to know, David had no right to hide shit like this from him. So without delay, he opened up a random file and pressed play.

* * *

 **Hey mates, sorry there was such a delay. Hope I can get the next one out soon, the next two chapters will be hard to write but they are chapters I've been envisioning for a year now. Been looking forward to em.**

 **Hope the flashback wasn't too eh. I almost deleted it and rewrote it because I thought it was a little too saccharine. My betas were certainly mixed, one said he thought it was really cute and the other said he thought it was a bit cringy. Overall, I guess it was the decision of whether I was focusing on teen Jasper flashbacks for the rest of the fic or adult flashbacks and I decided I'd wrap up the high school flashbacks arc and start showing the lead up to adopting Max.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone still reading, I really appreciate it. Sorry I'm writing these up so slowly. I promise that this fic will definitely be finished but I can't promise that the end won't come slowly, but we are in the endgame so nearing the end there.**


	27. Enraging Developments

With a click of the mouse, the scene played. It showed Max and David chatting. Jasper turned the volume up to hear what they were saying. They seemed to be waiting on two new campers, Jasper seemed ecstatic as expected, with Max doing his best to bring down David's spirits to no avail.

Jasper felt his mouth form a small smile. He wondered how late this was into the timeline of their Summer stay was. The videos didn't seem to have exact numbering or anything he could see.

That love of teaching took over past-David has he hoisted Max to tell him some life lesson or other. However, they jolted as a horn blared and David suddenly let go of Max, who dropped to his knees as he fell. Jasper rolled his eyes as he saw David run to greet the incoming campers.

But then something happened, the bus slammed into David, who was flung back as he let out a scream of pain. Jasper paused the video as he experienced a full-body flinch. He looked off into the room's darkness. Staring at nothing in particular, he wondered how that could be. David was fine, he didn't seem wounded besides the scars on his hands.

Jasper realised he was shaking. He forced himself to calm down with a deep breath. He turned back towards the computer. David was lying on the ground and luckily the bus had come to a stop or it would have run him over, killing him. The thought left him cold.

He knew David didn't want him to worry, but surely he should have told him of something like this? They chatted frequently over the phone and something like this never came up. Jasper remembered even telling David about how he accidentally slammed his head on the bottom of a car as he was getting up from giving it a check.

He had to push on and see where these videos took him. Without further hesitation, he pressed play.

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

Jasper looked over the job applications that his business degree could help him achieve. Every single one looked miserable. He let his head drop into his hands as he realised that he may have made a mistake with his choice of learning. It all came back to him, he loathed studying his degree and he hated any job it may earn him.

"Fuck," he mumbled in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked from beside him, her mouth full from taking a bite of her sandwich.

He turned to her with a frown. "This all looks miserable, Katie!" He let out a groan. "Why the fuck did I take this stupid degree?"

"Because you said it would make you and David money. Y'know, I told you that you would regret it, you never seemed happy with it."

"I just didn't know what else to do and..."

He was interrupted as Katie's boyfriend, Mike, bounded into the room. "Hey what are you guys up to?"

Katie swung around in her chair. "Jasper's experiencing buyer's remorse over his degree, which I told him like two years ago that this would happen."

Jasper shot her a dirty look, and she raised her hands as she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm just telling him the situation."

Mike took a seat next to him and gave him a patient smile. "What do you think you'd rather do, Jasper?"

Jasper couldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know, I never really knew."

"Well…" Mike hummed softly for a few moments as he stared up at the ceiling. "Did you want to come with me one day to my place of work to see if you're interested in that?"

"Is that… allowed?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know if its standard operating procedure but Cory, my boss, is pretty laid back. He won't care."

"This is a pretty random solution." Jasper gave a sorrowful sigh. "I'd feel bad about wasting my degree for nothing."

Mike lightly slapped the back of his head. "Stop agonising over it. I'm not asking you to make a decision right here, right now. I'm just giving you an option."

Jasper threw his hands into the air. "Fuck it, let's do it!"

"Atta boy, Jazzy!" Mike patted him on the back roughly.

* * *

Jasper could do nothing but stare in open mouth shock as he watched the events unfold on screen. The camp was an absolute shithole, the campers acted like animals, and the whole thing just seemed like some quick buck to Cameron Campbell. Worst of all, David seemed oblivious to it all or in open denial.

Onscreen, Gwen raised David's guitar above her head before smashing it down upon him in fury. Pure hot anger quickly overtook his shock.

 _What?_ He slammed his fist on the desk. Why the fuck are they even friends? Such close friends that David _invited her to stay with them_!? From what he'd seen, she seemed to have near absolute contempt for him.

He hoped that this first video would be the worst of the lot, that things got drastically better. Because the first video alone had already convinced him that David had no leg to stand on defending the camp.

* * *

Worse, it got worse! He let out a gasp as the boulder went sailing past David's head, only narrowly avoiding decapitating him. _Max is a little psychopath_! Was a psychopath? Jasper stood up from his desk again and paced from one side of the room to the other.

He was a good judge of character, surely? He at least thought he was. Max didn't strike him as the sort to attempt murder on others. But the video evidence was right there! There was no denying it. He had zero remorse towards almost killing David, and seemed only to regret missing his chance to kill him.

 _What. What the fuck_? He felt something go down his face and he swiped at it to see what it was. His vision blurred as he saw what it was. He was crying. He didn't want to get rid of Max, he already loved him so much. It was his dream come true to have a son and he finally had one. They were doing so well.

He made up his mind. No matter what he saw, he would let it slide. Max went through shit, he's clearly better now. Everything in the videos was in the past. It would kill Jasper to send him to an orphanage.

* * *

The kids adopted a dangerous animal as a pet. The kids were kidnapped. The kids took over the camp and tied up Gwen and David. The kids went wherever they liked seemingly unsupervised, frequently getting into danger. The amount of danger was endless.

He didn't even feel that surprised when he saw that the cuts on David's hands were from a psychotic camper not, as David had told him, falling onto fucking rocks.

He felt his palms sting and he looked down to see his fingernails digging into his skin. No, actually, he was furious. It felt like such an obvious lie in retrospect, _fell onto sharp rocks_? What is he, fucking stupid? He trusted David so much he bought his obvious bullshit hook, line, and sinker. Jasper is so fucking stupid! He let out a strangled yell that strained his throat.

Every story David had told him about the camp was either an outright lie or a watered down retelling at best! He dropped his head onto his folded arms on the desk.

* * *

 _Three years ago…_

He looked down at his phone, Googling everything about being a mechanic. The job would not pay as well as a job gotten through his Business degree. So much wasted money if he goes through with the mechanic job. Uni debt would be a bitch.

It leaves him cold thinking of the misery of working in any job that his degree would afford him. It's selfish and most likely a bad life choice, especially with he and David only moving into their apartment recently. So many regrets because he refused to think his life through before making such a huge commitment.

He slumped in his seat. What was he going to tell David? He really loved what Mike showed him, he felt like was finally in his element. It was obvious David would understand whatever he chose, there was little he wouldn't. He sighed, perhaps it was just admitting to himself that he would through with this crazy plan gave him pause.

David came back into the room, shopping bags in hand. Jasper looked up and saw that David was trying not to make eye contact. Definitely suspicious.

"Jasper, I have something to tell you," he said as he dropped the bags onto the dining table.

Jasper let out a snort. "Hah, so do I. Go on."

David took a seat next to Jasper and placed a hand on him, looking as if he was trying to hold back a smile. "I've got a Summer job at Camp Campbell." He hesitated. "Our old childhood camp."

A lot of emotions ran through Jasper within seconds. Shock, anger, disgust, but ultimately he had to settle with reluctant acceptance. Such good timing, Jasper thought. Any criticism would just be outright hypocrisy with what he had planned.

"Ah," Jasper said. "I see."

"I know you don't like it but-"

"It's… fine. I'm fine with it." It felt like pulling teeth to say those words.

"You're okay with it?" The smile David was giving him was radiant.

"Yeah, I… found a job I'd like to pursue too," he said weakly.

"Oh? Let me hear it!"

"I'd like to get a job as a mechanic."

David's smile did not falter but he raised an eyebrow. "That's great, Jas!"

"It has nothing to do with my degree." Jasper frowned. "Kind of a waste of money, I know."

David dived in to give him a kiss. "I'm happy with anything you decide to do."

"I know." Jasper smiled. "You're always happy with what I do and... I trust any job you'd like to do as well." He looked up at the love of his life. "I love you, Davey."

"And I love you!" David pulled him into a tight embrace which Jasper eagerly returned.

* * *

 _Oh,_ a wanted serial killing cultist on the run that hates Max and David, one that looked suspiciously like that freak he talked to as a kid. Jasper let out a laugh, the whole thing was a bad comedy. His laugh turned into a something of a growl, a harsh sound. It's the joke that keeps on giving.

He lifted himself up slowly from the chair, he was done. Done. He had seen enough. Perhaps the kids got better over time, he could see that. Max had certainly improved. But David should have told him how bad it was! He slammed both his clenched fists on the desk with a howl of rage.

 _Fuck this_! And David actually wants to go back? Over his dead body! There was no way, no fucking way Max was going back there. The place should be closed down.

He took deep breaths to calm himself. Any positive thoughts and rationalisations quickly spiralled into rage-filled rants in his mind. He spied a picture of him and David on the desk with arms around each other and grabbed it. He looked down at it.

Happy, they looked happy. They can't break up, this would be bad for Max. Camp would be worse for Max. David is a liar with an irrational delusion over this stupid fucking camp. _Why_? _Why_? _Why_? He hurled the picture with mindless rage, and it collided with the wall, leaving a dent in the paint and a cracked frame on the ground.

David is fucked in the head! Jasper thought that he himself was the most damaged from his time at camp, but _no_ , _David_ was the one who was damaged. Damaged beyond belief, damaged in the mind to see some sort of joy in that camp.

A thought pierced through Jasper's rage. _Max_. It was silent. He was sure he had heard sounds of his game but now it had gone silent.

He took a large breath and let it out slowly. He ran his hands down his arms and rubbed his face. He left the room and headed to the main room.

On the couch, Max was seated, staring into space, still holding his controller.

"Max," Jasper said.

Max slowly turned his head to look at him and Jasper cringed. Why did he throw such a tantrum with Max right there? They were hardly thin walls. _Fuuuck_. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking down at Max again.

"Max I'd like you to go down the hall and knock on Laura's door. Tell her you need to stay with her for the moment and-."

"Why? Max spat out. His own voice seemed to make him flinch. Max had never seemed younger. "You… you… were yelling," he finished in a whisper.

"I… I'm not angry at you or anything like that." He forced a smile, but from Max's face, it clearly didn't help. "I will get my sister to pick you up so you can…"

"What!?" Max yelled in a shock. "Are you sending me-"

"I'm not sending you away," Jasper quickly interrupted. "I just need to talk to David about something very important, and it's a grown up's only talk. Everything will be fine, don't worry." He was sure Max could sniff out the bullshit a mile away.

"Fine, whatever," Max snapped. He got up from his seat and stormed out the door. Jasper traipsed after him to make sure he did as he told.

Max whirled around to give Jasper a glare. "I don't need you fucking watching me! I won't fucking eavesdrop, I know I'll probably overhear something that you'll make a huge goddamn drama over it."

Jasper raised his hands in placation. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." With that, Max sped up towards Laura's door and knocked on it, giving Jasper the middle finger as he did so. Jasper turned around and headed back inside the apartment. Soon David and Gwen would be home. He had to call up his sister to pick up Max, hopefully before the shitstorm began.


End file.
